Lucifer
by cece1090
Summary: They say that darkness and light can't coexist.Isabella Swan realizes just how dark her true nature is four months after the Cullens leave. You can only cage the beast within for so long before it gets angry, before it tears its way out. Dark.
1. Part One: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Don't be aroused by my confession,  
Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption  
I know Christ is coming  
But so am I  
You would too if the sexy devil caught your eye  
She'll suck you dry  
But still you'll cry to get back in her bosom  
To do it again  
She'll make you weep  
But the more you'll cry to be back in her bosom  
And do it again" Pucifer

* * *

"We're leaving."

His words echoed in my brain over and over again. I didn't know what to feel or what to think except that they left me. _They left_. He spoke the words as if he didn't have a care in the world, as if I never mattered in the first place. All the hurt he threw on me began to fester in inside as soon I found myself consumed in it. I let the months slip by, the days, not caring I was rotting in self pity. All I could comprehend in my brain was the last words he spoke to me, "we're leaving." I wanted to die, life held no meaning. Everything my world was centered around had abandoned me. His whole family abandoned me.

My body was like a living carcass. It was breathing, sleeping, eating but not really living. I was dying on the inside. I just wanted to end it all. The pain was beginning to be unbearable. It wasn't normal how the emotions were so real, so vivid and so physical. It was physically hurting me. Yet I didn't want the pain to really go away, I wanted to savor the feeling; tricking myself into believing it was the only way Edward was with me, but honestly it was deeper than that; much deeper.

Every day was the same, get up, go to school, be an outcast, come home, cook dinner, be a zombie, be un-alive and try to get some sleep that was viscously attacked with nightmares. Charlie was beginning to have enough of my horrid behavior, really more like my nonexistent behavior. He couldn't handle that his daughter was barely hanging by a thread. Honestly, I was having a hard time as well. I had always known I was somewhat morbid, but I never took myself as spineless either. I hated that he had that much effect on me, that he could cause me to become the walking dead; it was insulting. But here I was anyways, regardless of how much I hated it, Edward took my heart with him.

After months of living in hell, Charlie had had enough. I'll never forget that conversation, he all but threw me out.

"Bella enough! I can't do this anymore. This behavior" he stumbled, "well it just isn't normal. I'm sending you back to your mother in Jacksonville." He spoke lowering his head.

I simply just walked up to my room and packed my stuff. I didn't even argue. I didn't have the energy anymore. I was beginning to feel weak, tired and worn out. I didn't have that much stuff so packing didn't take me very long.

About two days later we left. I looked out the window taking in Forks while I still could. A small part of me was screaming to stay, because I would be here if he wanted to find me; but I knew he was never coming back. He was a vampire, perfect and I was just a measly little human girl. I was nothing extraordinary, actually I was quite the opposite; I was mediocre, average. It all made sense; he deserved to be with another vampire, one who wasn't so; well so average. I always knew I wasn't good enough for him, I guess I just had forgotten.

The little town began to fade away in the rear mirror, and I became numb again. Charlie and I didn't speak a word to each other; we both had known what the other was thinking. He was think it was a mistake to bring me down here and I was thinking how I was just a mistake in general. _Mistake, _the word was bringing an unknown feeling to the pit of my stomach. The numbness was beginning to wear off and it frightened me so. I wasn't ready to feel again, because all I would be able to comprehend was the void he left inside me when he walked away leaving me deserted in the woods. Feelings were such a fickle thing; I didn't want to feel I just wanted to be numb.

I took a deep breath in an effort to calm myself down. After four months of not feeling anything, one little word almost made it all come crashing down.

The car suddenly stopped and I realized we had arrived at the airport. We both got out and took my bags and walked into the building silently. After we got everything together we just stood there awkwardly looking at each other. Charlie was the first to break the silence.

"Um, you gonna be ok Bells?" He spoke.

"Uh yeah, don't worry bout me." I said quietly.

He rolled his eyes at my response as if saying yeah right. He gave me a small hug and I waved bye.

I just had gotten through security when it happened, the horrid splitting headache. It was like a migraine but ten times worse. I stopped walking bringing my free hand up to my head, and then nausea swept through my body. I ran to the bathroom and barely made it to toilet before vomiting. After puking a couple more times, the migraine doubled and I started seeing red. It was like my entire body was in pain. It hurt to move, to breathe to speak. I doubled over the toilet and started screaming.

I had never experienced pain like this before, I wanted to die. I screamed louder bringing both hands up to my head clutching almost willing the pain to leave. I began to writhe on the floor. My throat felt like sand paper rubbing together.

"Hello!" a woman's voice yelled.

Immediately the stall door opened and a woman dropped in front of me. Her eyes were clouded with worry and she reached her hands down to touch me.

"What, I, what's happened?" she fumbled out obviously stricken with panic.

I just stared at her through my pain and something sweet invaded my senses. The scent was intoxicating and all I comprehended was to feed. Next thing I knew, I was lunging at her neck and viciously assaulting the skin. Her blood was pouring in my mouth and it was like nothing I had ever tasted before. The pain in my body began to subside but my mind was screaming at me to stop. Her body went limp in my arms and I realized I was no longer sucking her blood. I slowly let her go, and watched in horror as her body fell to floor.

I killed her.

I began to panic as I saw the blood everywhere. Suddenly the bathroom door flew open and a young woman walked in. She stopped suddenly when she saw the body on the floor. Her mouth opened to a scream and suddenly I lunged at her and pinned her to the wall. Something inside of me was snapping. Self preservation maybe.

"You can't tell anybody!" I said. "You can't tell anybody!" I yelled looking straight into her eyes.

Her body relaxed and her eyes glazed over.

"I can't tell anybody." She said monotone.

Confusion welled up inside me. But it was soon forgotten as soon as I realized just at who I was staring at in the mirror. The girl in the mirror was covered in blood. I slowly walked up to the mirror and watched the veins below my eyes come full front and fangs protruding my mouth. Migraine came back and I fell to floor in pain. My head felt like it was about to explode. All I could comprehend was the white hot fire spreading through my veins.

Suddenly visions began to flash through my brain. The visions were of a girl running though the woods in a period dress, then the same girl being hung. The girl then woke up and I immediately realized the girl was me. The images shifted as I was now looking at myself facing another man who was speaking into my eyes. I realized these were not visions, but memories.

I remembered.

I remembered who I was.

Anger flooded inside of me. Klaus had compelled me. Klaus had made me forget what I was. I remembered the self pity I had drowned myself in. It was disgusting. It was sickening how one pathetic little vampire nearly killed me. Well I was dead to begin with. Two could play that game. I would just show him exactly what he left behind. I wasn't something to be set aside so recklessly.

"Please, don't hurt me." A voice whispered.

I looked over and saw the woman cowering in the corner. Her whole body was trembling in fear. I felt a smile play up my face. I crawled over to her and slowly brought my hands to her head. I leaned in slowly and whispered in her ear.

"Whoever said I was going to hurt you? No, some say it's almost arousing." I whispered seductively.

I then licked her neck and began to kiss her neck. I didn't miss the moan that she gave. I began to suck on her neck and then I plunged into it. I watch her eyes roll into the back of her head. I began to suck harder feeling as her body began to relax and then go completely limp. After I had finished I casually got up and walked to the sink and washed off all the blood. I stripped off my clothes and got new ones out of my bag.

Yes the Cullen's were going to pay for what they had done to me.

No one walks away from Katarina Petrova.

* * *

Haha! So if enough people review, I'll continue it!


	2. Chapter 2

Holy Effin Crow! So I seriously wasn't expecting all that feedback! So uh, guess you guys have a new story to look forward to! So anyways, I am super happy so many people are this interested!

To everyone who clicked, Reviewed, and etc… Thank-you so much, you guys are the best!

_kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, _

**Ok, So here is where I answer review questions!**

**FrostedMiniWheatz**: Yes, why yes she is! The one and only Katherine.

**joe-damonfan**: Yep, she most certainly is. The original Katherine.

Oh, and another thing, this is NOT a Katherine/Stefan story. I tried to keep her character really close to the original work. This really is a Kat/Damon. I just wanted to clear that up before this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Katherine"

I smiled wickedly at the dying man in front of me. His eyes were wide with shock and pain. I held the knife in my hand staring straight into his eyes. Pity, and to think he honestly believed he was safe. You can't run from the past.

"Hello John," I said innocently. "Goodbye John," I finished with a smirk and plunged the knife into his gut.

His eyes glistened with fresh tears. I smiled at his pain, it was most amusing. I had forgotten how good it felt to be indestructible, to be feared. And he was just the beginning of my long list of victims. Someone was going to pay hell for erasing my memories, for making weak, for making me believe I was human and most of all believing I was worthless because my stupid, perfect vampire boyfriend dumped in the woods.

I was on a revenge massacre.

Of course, I figured there was a reason for and that was the most important thing to find out. It takes a powerful vampire to compell me to such extremities. What could I have possibly done to merit that kind of punishment? Well that could seem like a stupid question, I'd pissed a lot of people off back in the day.

John slid down the wall, his mouth frozen open in a silent scream. His cut off hand was still on the counter and I casually walked over to it and picked it up. I turned back towards John's quivering body. _Hmm, I could slowly kill him. Or even better, turn him into the very thing he hates; a vampire. Now that would be rich_. I chuckled darkly to myself at the amusing thought, but he wasn't even close to being worthy enough.

"Jeremy? Are you home?" A woman's voice rang out that sounded eerily like mine.

_Must be Elena. _

I knew a little about her, I had surveyed the town for a couple of months before making my appearance. It was beyond infuriating, how the Salvatore brother's were wrapped around her _very, _breakable little finger. The woman was almost as good as I was. Key word, almost. She may look like me, but the little human could never be me.

I quickly flew out the room, keeping his ring safe with me. I watched Elena walk into her kitchen and smiled as her face contorted into one of pure terror. I slowly walked up behind her. I had seen her from a distant plenty of times, but this was the first time where she was so close. It was true, she was my exact identical. Her worthless mother was my descendent. Of course Isabel was my little friend. Elena would be most unhappy if she could see her mother now.

Elena's body became rigid and she slowly turned around, but I too quick. I had already left, but she felt the wind of my departure as her hair blew back. The knife in her hand began to shake and her heartbeat skyrocketed. She was afraid, as well she should be. She wasn't on my good list, she managed to take something or somethings that wasn't hers to begin with. Stefan was mine. It was ridiculous how she had both of them. Even Damon was practically in love with her. It was pathetic.

The taste of his lips still lingered on my mouth. I had forgotten how good of kisser he was. Guess I was too busy lip locking with Cullen. Speaking of which, it still blows my mind how he could stay celibate for nearly eighty years. What a prick. Of course, I could have easily seduced him if I had remembered who I was.

I want what I want, sex is no different.

I returned to her house shortly after the incident with John. Everyone was gone and I casually walked in. My eyes narrowed when they rested on a familiar figure standing in the entry hall. Stefan Salvatore had severely pissed me off. He was mine and mine alone. This Elena situation needed to be taken care soon.

"Hey, are you ok?" He said while walking towards me.

He embraced me in a hug and I inhaled his scent. It had been far too long.

"Yeah, just really scared and worried." I said innocently, lacing fear into my voice.

His arms pulled me in tighter and he held me stronger at my confession. This is going to be easier than I had previously thought.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. I'll never let anyone hurt you." He said still holding onto me.

I gently kissed his neck and heard him take a huge intake of breath. Soon I found myself flying backward and into the couch. I recovered just as quickly as I was thrown. I smirked at his outraged face. He literally looked like he could breathe fire. He was so hot when he's angry. Anger is passion and well passion is my specialty.

"Katherine," He spat, the veins in his eyes now very much visible and his mouth protruding fangs.

"Miss me," I spoke as I ran to him in vampiric speed.

He immediately shoved me into the wall, using his hand to choke me. Actually more like a sad excuse of a choke. I bared my fangs, grabbed his hand holding my neck switched us around. So now he was being shoved into the wall by me. There was no way he could get me off; I had six hundred years on him. I leaned into his, despite his constant attempt to get away from me. Well that will change soon too.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" He spat, his eyes narrowed in rage.

"I missed you Stefan," I said sweetly while placing my mouth to his.

He was unresponsive to my kiss, but I made it short and shrugged it off. That too would change. As soon as I loosened my grip, he pushed me back only for him to be thrown onto the floor with me straddling him. I grabbed his neck and got really close to his face. I could hear Elena outside along with another, I assumed was Damon.

"The sooner you stop fighting, the better. It hurts me that I had to pretend to be the worthless little human to get you close." I said having my mouth only mere centimeters from his own.

"I knew who you were the moment you walked in the door," He said through clenched teeth.

I chuckled slightly at his denial.

"Whatever you say Stefan, but at least I fooled one of you." I said with a mischievous grin before kissing him one more time then slamming his head into the floorboard before running to the window.

"Oh, and don't worry, My Love, I'm not going anywhere." I said then jumping out the window.

* * *

I showed up at the Lockwood's brunch with my hair bone straight. I preferred my curled but portraying Elena means having a drab hairstyle. My outfit should also be a little toned down, but I just couldn't force myself out the house wearing a crappy shirt and converse. There was only so much I could handle. Acting like Elena was only slightly annoying; mostly it was fun because of all the people I was fooling.

I had gotten quite a few compliments on my outfit already. I knew that Elena was supposed to show up at some point but I really needed to get tabs on her friends. I had a mystery to solve, but I also had a life that needed to be back in balance. Preferably the balance centered around me again and off my pathetic twin.

"Oh my god! So I called you a billion times last night! Why didn't you pick up?" I girl behind me demanded.

I turned and saw a pretty black girl. She looked like really annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I was kind of; well held up." I said as sweetly as I could.

She then leaned forward and touched my arm. Immediately her eyes went wide and her body went slightly rigid. She knew something was off by my touch. The pieces fell into place for me; she must be a Bennet which meant she was a witch. I had heard about her, her name was Bonnie I thought. She then excused herself out of the room quickly and I heard her on the phone with Elena. I slowly walked into the room quietly, completely unnoticed by her.

She turned around after snapping her phone shut and jumped at the sight of me. Her eyes went wide with terror.

"Bonnie is it?" I said with a smirk starting to walk slowly towards her.

She stumbled backward and her face contorted into anger, but underneath that façade was fear. It was practically radiating off her. She did this strange thing, and I could feel her magic push against me but it was extremely weak. I immediately ran to her, grabbed her throat and shoved her against the wall.

"Tsk tsk," I said while nodding my head. "You see Bonnie; I've been around for a long, _long, _time. Your little mind tricks don't work on me." I said eyeing her.

Her breathing hitched at my intimidation.

"You can't hurt me, Stefan won't let you." She said trying to sound confident, but really it came out pretty weak.

My eyes narrowed at her threat. It was funny as how she was in no position to be threatening me. Not that she could touch me anyways, but the little witch needed to learn her place; starting with respect.

"How much do you want to bet on that?" I hissed, barring my fangs and letting the veins spread from under my eyes.

Her heartbeat went through the roof and her eyes went wide with terror. Suddenly the two double doors beside us flew open and Stefan stood there peering at me. He looked composed but I knew he was frustrated. Obviously he didn't like me intimidating his little girlfriend's buddy. I just relaxed and let her go and sauntered over to him.

"Walk with me?" was all he said while nodding outside.

For a moment I panicked, my past memories with Edward came flooding back into my brain. The three words took me back to where I felt worthless, used and cheapened; feelings I swore I would never feel again. I just looked at Stefan for a moment and then stalked outside. To hell with it. I was Katherine; it was time to start acting like it.

We walked away, out of earshot from everybody.

"Why are you back?" he asked quietly while shoving his hands in his pockets.

Such a stupid question. I had already answered that.

"I told you, I missed you." I said sweetly.

"Yeah, and you're lying." He said testily.

I simply rolled my eyes at him. Apparently Stefan had grown a backbone.

"Why can't you just accept that I came back because I love you?" I said with a pout.

He snorted in response and chuckled darkly to himself.

"Honestly, expect me to believe that?" he asked with an incredulously look upon his face. "Katherine, you don't love anybody; well aside from yourself that is."

Lies. I had loved him, and I had loved Cullen too. But honestly, what good is love? Love is weakness. Now lust on the other hand, lust is powerful.

"Now now Stefan, you don't have to be so mean?" I said with a smirk. "You obviously changed since we last met. You've grown stronger, a little more heated. It's kind of hot." I said seductively.

"Yeah, and you're still the same old conniving, manipulative bitch." He spat out.

Suddenly anger surged through me. How dare he insult me in such a way! He was mine! Not Elena's, not anyone else's, mine! I then grabbed a metal fence piece and shoved it into his gut. A moan escaped his lips, if only the moan was by some other means. More pleasurable like means. He doubled over the metal stake.

"The sounds more like the beginning of a love story, Stefan!" I spat right back at him and turned and left.

Memories kept pouring into my brain, like a broken floodgate. I just couldn't shut them off. I lost control and let him know he had hurt me. I don't get hurt! I'm Katerina Petrova for Christ's sake!

_But you weren't always! _

My stomach immediately twisted into knots at the thought.

_No! I was always this! I just forgot, got lost somewhere along the way! _

It was true, that's why Edward and I had so many problems. That's why I was always warring with myself; part of me always had known there was something off. It pissed me off to no end how over protective he was, how he constantly treated me like a china doll, as if I couldn't handle myself. I was never really that self sacrificing.

_But you would've died for him, always for him. _

I halted in my run, brought my hands to my head and screamed.

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

The memories just wouldn't go away, there were there in the forefront of my mind mocking me, reminding me just how _human _I was. It was weakness, and I paid a price for it. This was all Edward's fault, and I swear to god when I figure why it happened to me to begin with, he was going to pay the price for it.

"Hey, everything ok?" A voice rang through the woods.

I jerked my head up and saw a young man starring worriedly at me. He was so young, so handsome and life had really only just begun for him. Well to bad, life sucks.

"Yeah, but not for you." I said with sneer before lunging myself at him.

The man yelled but I clamped my hand over his mouth, with every gulp of blood I took my memories of the Cullen's and locked each of them away into the recesses of my mind. Little by little they began to fade and diminish and once again I started to feel ok, I started to feel like myself; the cold heartless bitch I really was. I tore into his flesh not caring about the pain I was causing him; he was paying for my own. The blood spilled everywhere and when I drank up the last bit, I let him go and his body dropped with a thud. He was dead, and I couldn't care less.

I was a vampire and I was going to hell. I had my seat saved there a long time ago.

* * *

Outsider's POV

Three men sat in throne like, seats. Each of them composed with elegant like features. To the right of them, there stood a boy and a girl with blood red eyes.

"Tell me, Jane Dearest, where are the whereabouts of the Cullen's?" The man in the middle spoke.

The girl stepped forward and eyed her master.

"They have returned to Alaska, My Lord." She said simply.

"And the girl?" He asked.

Jane stayed quiet for a moment before speaking.

"She is no longer with them My Lord. It seems that they have left her behind." She spoke.

Silence filled the room; the intensity of it all was almost exploding.

"That was not part of the plan. Find the girl and bring her to me. I know not what my brother seeks of Isabella Swan, but Klaus is becoming most restless." The man spoke.

The girl nodded and she and the boy swiftly walked out of the room. The two other men, remained where they were.

"Aro, if she remembers" the man to the right spoke, faltering.

"She could kill us all," Aro finished.

* * *

So tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Blood and Fire

Hey everybody! So you guys are gonna be super happy bout this chapter! Well hopefully you will be! Anyways, just want to continue thanking everybody who reviewed and read my story so far! I really am so grateful!

**Thanks again to these people who alerted, reviewed, added!**

kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti,

**Review Answers! **

**The Darkness Of Your Fall**: Well, she's definitely not happy about her situation with Edward and the Cullen's. But overall, she was Katherine before, so that's who her character is. But it will be interesting how her experiences with believing herself to be human will affect her and her future.

**FrostedMiniWheatz**: Haha! I'm so happy you feel loved! So do I! First off, I have major plans with the Volturi, but I can't really reveal that part! Secondly, Damon and Katherine will be a process. Their sexual chemistry is just too good to ignore, but the actually love, trust and relationship part will be a process.

So fair warning! This chapter is basically M. It's not too graphic, not like most M rated fics, but somewhere between T and M. So, you'll know where it happens.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Vampire Diaries, though I wished I did!

* * *

_How you have fallen from heaven, _  
_ morning star, O Lucifer, son of the dawn! _  
_You have been cast down to the earth, _  
_ you who once laid low the nations! _  
_You said in your heart, _  
_ "I will ascend to the heavens; _  
_I will raise my throne _  
_ above the stars of God; _  
_I will sit enthroned on the mount of assembly, _  
_ I will ascend above the tops of the clouds; _  
_ I will make myself like the Most High." _  
_But you are brought down to the realm of the dead, _  
_ to the depths of the pit. _

_Isaiah 14:12-15_

* * *

I stood at the middle of the Salvatore house. It had been years since last I had walked on these wooden floors. Strange, the effect it had on me; almost painful even. But I buried those feelings deep inside. I was done with emotions, pain and whatnot; spending eternity brooding didn't do anything. Edward always pissed me off with all his 'I hate what I am' crap. It was so sentimental, and such a waste of my time.

I heard Damon walk in and watched in silence as he poured himself a glass of scotch. Seeing him brought a smirk to my lips. He was such fun, not at all like Stefan or like Edward. He was spontaneous, obnoxious and reckless; he brought such an adrenaline rush. The reminder of his kiss was so different though, it was sweet and soft. He was never that way with me. Of course, he did think I was Elena. The mere thought of him wanting to kiss her wracked anger through my body.

I wasn't even sure why it angered me so. What did I care? It wasn't as if I loved him or anyone else for that matter. I was solely here to figure out why I was compelled for that long.

He turned to go back to his room, but stopped suddenly sensing my presence sitting on his couch.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here," he said quietly but confidently.

"Just wanted to say goodbye, I know when I'm not wanted," I said peering at him.

He laughed a little and I ran up in front of him. He eyed me with annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, this time a little more aggressively.

I just looked at him for a moment.

"You know, curiosity, boredom." I said monotone.

"You're killing me with your one-liners Katherine. So why don't you do us all a favor and get out of town?" He said with a smirk.

I just pouted at him.

"What, no goodbye kiss?" I said.

For some reason I desperately wanted him to kiss me. I wanted anything to make the loneliness disappear. It was suffocating.

"Why don't I just stake you instead?" He said still smirking.

"Oh come on Damon, go ahead then." I said leaning in close to his face. "Kiss me or kill me. We both know you're only capable of one." I finished with my mouth only a breath away from his own.

He then shook his head and began to walk away. His rejection infuriated me. Next thing I realized, I was in front of him, pushing him down and straddling him. I leaned my head into his, and began to kiss down his neck. His scent was so tantalizing as it invaded my senses. I slowly rubbed my hands against his chest.

"Oh Damon, my sweet, sweet Damon." I breathed seductively.

Suddenly he flipped us and my eyes became wide as his hand closed around my throat. Reckless, and it was _so _hot! My adrenaline pulsed through my body and his hand tightened around my throat and his head closing into my own. His eyes became red and the veins ran down his cheeks, as his fangs bared.

Then, without warning, he crushed his lips to mine. I then grabbed his hand and pushed his body off of me and into the wall. Our mouths moved in frenzy, desperate to taste the other. There was nothing sweet about this kiss, only passion. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to lose yourself in someone. I tore at shirt, desperate to get it off and he cleared the table beside us. He then switched us, having me being pressed into the wall as he tore at my black dress. His body pressed into mine and I could feel his want for me, literally.

Then he stopped, abruptly, eyeing me with the strangest expression on his face. The veins on his face died down, but his eyes held one of true vulnerability.

"Just one sec, I just," he faltered. "I have one question, just one" he continued while holding a hand up. "If you answer, the fireworks, the rockets and everything can continue. If answered correctly, I'll forget about the past hundred and forty-five years I've spent missing you. I'll forget that I ever loved you, all of it and we can start over."

His eyes held such hope, and something shifted inside of me. He was admitting that not only did he love me, but he was willing to put the past into the past. Suddenly, it became hard to breathe. This was supposed to be simple, a game.

"This could be our defining moment. Because we have time," he continued walking towards me. "That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth," he said while cupping my face. "Just once,"

His words sent me into a state of frenzy. I couldn't handle any of it, I wasn't ready. I didn't love him, I didn't love anybody really. Well except for _him. _And the very thought of Edward made my skin crawl in pure hatred. But I wasn't wanting Edward. I wanted Damon; I wanted him; the man standing in front of me. All thoughts of my hate for Edward, and my possesiveness of Stefan washed away. It was only Damon in the room, and it was only Damon I wanted. I didn't care that I didn't love him, what good was love anyways?

"Just stop," I said. "I know the question, and I have an answer" continued. "It was Stefan I loved, it was never you." I said looking straight into his eyes.

His face fell and the expression he held made me almost sick. It almost made me care that I ruined him; key word, almost. But I wasn't finished yet.

"But I didn't come back for him, or for you." I said and his eyes turned into one of confusion. I then grabbed either side of his neck and looked straight into his eyes. "I don't love him anymore." I finished fiercely.

He just stood there in shock, obviously not expecting that answer. Then it sunk in. His eyes turned red and the veins in face come forth, as he stared at me with an intensity of pure feral aggression.

"Good enough answer for me" he said as he launched himself at me.

His mouth was everywhere, my lips, my face, my neck to my collarbone as his hands tore off the black dress. His tongue swept my bottom lip, and I granted him entrance as I pulled his shirt off. As our tongues fought for dominance, he lifted me onto the table and I wrapped my legs around him. He lowered his head to my neck kissing and biting, and then white hot searing pain exploded as his fangs plunged into my skin. A moan mixed with pleasure and pain escaped my lips as I let my head fall back.

He then shoved me down on the table in vampiric speed. At that point there was so much heat, almost too much and still too many clothes on, but that was taken care pretty quickly. Next thing I know, he's plunging into me while my legs are still wrapped around his body. As the pressure intensified, I felt my eyes go red at the smell and sight of my own blood on his lips. He then took my hands and slammed on the table behind my head. As my climax approached, my fangs protruded and as the ecstasy hit; I plunged my fangs into his neck and his were into my neck as his climax happened.

There was just something extremely hot about feeding off each other while nearly killing ourselves with sex. I was suddenly remembering why kept him around so long; even when I loved Stefan. Stefan could never want me like this; hell Edward couldn't do it either. I wanted to fight for dominance with someone, I wanted things to break, I wanted to be so overcome with want, passion and anger that I was either going to kill the person and channel it by other means.

Damon's blood tasted beyond anything I have ever tasted before. It almost sent me into frenzy; after this moment, there was no going back. It didn't matter whether I loved him or not, I would always want him and from guessing at his reaction, he felt the same.

I had never felt so alive.

* * *

_The lights from the stars shined brightly down upon us. The wind blew softly in the air, gently against my skin. I was so happy; my heart was literally shining with pure joy and love. I danced with him in the gazebo along with the soft music playing in the background. He was my love, my life, my air; my everything. His topaz eyes glimmered as he smiled warmly at me. We swayed to the music as I clung onto him as if he were about to disappear. _

_"Why did you stop it? If you hadn't I could be like you right now." I said looking at him. _

_His eyes lost their glimmer instantly and sadness crept into them in their place. _

_"You don't know what you're asking for. Is that what you dream about, becoming a monster?" He asked looking back at me. _

_"I dream of being with you," I said in return peering into his sad eyes. "Forever." I finished. _

_He then dipped me, taking my breath away at his sudden action. He kissed my neck softly. _

_"Well there's just one problem," he whispered then proceeded to look into my brown eyes. _

_I leaned back against his supporting arm, waiting for his reply. God he was so beautiful, I loved him so much it hurt. _

_"I don't __**want**__ you." He said as his eyes hardened._

_I could literally feel my heart break in two. His words plunged into my chest. 'I don't want you' 'I don't want you' repeated over and over into my brain. _

_"Who would ever want you?" he continued with his face contorting into disgust._

_His words twisted the knife even further, and my eyes watered with tears that would surely come soon. Why? Why couldn't you want me? Well that was stupid. You already know the answer to that Isabella. _

_"You're pathetic," he enunciated. _

_Twist. _

_"Weak," his voice spoke._

_Twist and tear into my heart. _

_"Worthless," he finished. _

_Ripping my heart out. _

_I watched in horror as he pushed me down to the dirty floor and began to walk away. My heart was no longer beating, the air became thick. My everything, my Love was leaving me! No! No!_

_**NO!**_

_**"**__Edward!" I screamed reaching my arm out to him. _

_"Edward! NO! Please!" I screamed again. _

_But it was no use. He was gone, and so was my heart. _

_Worthless, that's what I was. _

"Katherine!"

A voice yelled as I felt hands shaking my body out of its dream state.

"Katherine!" the voice yelled louder.

My eyes then snapped open, and my breaths came out labored as my body shivered in a cold sweat. It was a dream, only a dream. I scanned my surroundings and realized I didn't know where I was. My gut lurched at my panic, only to be soothed as I recognized the voice and the touch that was wiping my hair off my neck.

"Shh, it's ok. It was only a dream." Damon whispered into my neck as he kissed the skin there softly.

I then turned so I was facing him and wrapped my legs around his and wrapped my arm around his body bringing myself as close to him as possible. I wanted to feel safe, protected; a feeling I hadn't felt in such a long time. The mind was such a dangerous war zone, I could protect myself in every other area but I couldn't protect myself from memories and fears. They would always be there, waiting.

Damn Edward, for making me hate myself. And damn the Cullen's for making me weak.

Damon held me, trying to help me fall back asleep. I wasn't stupid; I knew he thought it was strange. I was never the vulnerable one, never the one afraid; but yet here we were me afraid to close my eyes. Tomorrow would be better, tomorrow I would forget; find some distraction.

Tomorrow, I was going to start finding some answers. Tomorrow, I was going to get a witch to get my full memories back and remember who did this to me.

* * *

So please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Holy fricken Cow! I've gotten over 1,000 hits on this story! Guys I am so super psyched!

Honestly! Thank you all my awesome readers for your continuous reading of this fic! So I've officially developed this story line! I have to say, It's going to be pretty fricken amazing! I don't think I've ever fallen in love with a story I've written quite like this!

You guys are officially awesome!

kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop

So not as much of Damon/Katherine in this chap, but since I gave a mild lemon lime whatever you call it I felt like I should get back to the story line. Seriously you guys, I really do appreciate all your reviews, alerts and everything!

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing!

* * *

"_I want to be what you are, see what you see,_

_love what you love. You are my love... and my life, always." __**Mina **__  
"Then, I give you life eternal. Everlasting love. The power of the storm. And the beasts of the earth. _

_Walk with me to be my loving wife, forever." __**Dracula**_

_**

* * *

**_

Damon's POV

"Look Damon! I want her gone! She killed Elena's father, and she's a threat to Mystic Falls." Stefan's voice rang out.

He leaned against his wall, facing me with a livid expression on his face. Ok, so maybe it wasn't the best idea to have her sleep in the same house but it wasn't like we could keep having sex on a table all night. Eventually we just went to my room and we were so exhausted we fell asleep. Stefan just needed to keep his nosy little opinion out of it.

"Okay, I know you're irritated but just because you have something against Katherine doesn't mean she has to go." I said looking back at him.

"Are you kidding me? Damon she ruined our lives!" He said with an incredulous look upon his face.

Well, he had a point there. She had ruined our lives, and she was part of the reason Stefan became so out of control during the first couple of months being a newborn. But Katherine seemed different now. It wasn't extremely noticeable, but the subtle differences were there. Earlier she really wanted me to kiss her. It wasn't a game, it was almost like a need; a need to be wanted. Of course she always needed to be the center of attention, but this was different.

Of course, having her be so vulnerable last night only proved my theory. Katherine didn't do fear, or pain. She was always the preditor, never the prey. So for her to be crying out in her sleep, a dream that seemed more like a distorted memory instead of just a weird dream was not normal. Something had changed Katherine and I wasn't sure if it was for the better.

"I know she ruined our lives, but she's different." I said looking out towards the window.

He just laughed humorously at my response and quit leaning against the wall and made his way towards me.

"After a hundred and forty-five years, she still has you wrapped around her little finger." He said with disgust.

"No, she doesn't love either one of us. That's not what I was talking about." I said agitatedly.

His eyes flared red and took another step close to me.

"That's right, because Katherine doesn't love anyone. She only loves herself." Stefan retorted.

Immediately her dream flashed through my brain. Maybe he was wrong about this one, maybe we were both wrong. If I had never witnessed the scene in her sleep, I would be on the same boat with him. But there was just something about her now that was different. The old Katherine would have never been that afraid and upset, and it she were she never would shown it to me.

"I don't know Stefan, you weren't there last night." I said still avoiding his gaze.

This whole thing with Katherine was really bizarre. Last night I was so caught up with lust and her actually wanting me and not my brother to notice her differences.

"What does it matter, what could you have possibly seen to even show her change in the slightest?" Stefan returned.

"Well, she had this dream for starter," I began.

My brother rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Just listen for a sec, ok?" I snapped. "In this dream she was dancing with a cold one, her face was really pale, almost ashen and her eyes were black. He basically threw her onto the ground claiming how anyone wouldn't want her. That she was worthless and weak. She screamed out for him, crying hysterically. I had never seen someone so broken in my life." I continued.

Stefan's face scrunched up in obvious confusion at my statement. It was perfectly acceptable for my brother to be confused, the Katherine we used to know feared no one and never got heart broken; hell she was never broken period. She always broke others, using them as her toys when she was bored. Maybe she got played.

"She looked sick, almost human-like. It was really bizarre. In her dream, she idolized this vampire; as if he a greek god. She knew she wasn't good enough for him." I continued on.

Stefan's eyes relaxed a little and nodded for me to continue.

"Stefan, this was a memory. Or part of it was a memory, it was too clear and distinct to be just a weird dream." I finished with a worried expression on my face.

My brother exhaled loudly and brought his hand up to head and began to pace back and forth. He seemed to be deep in thought, almost to the point of anger. I could see how this would frustrate him. Katherine used to be so black and white. She was a cold-hearted bitch who only loved herself. She was a liar, and a manipulator who got what she wanted without caring who got hurt in the process.

"Ok, that is strange. But when you said she claimed she didn't love either one of us, she told me that she had come back for me." He said looking at me sympathetically.

I couldn't help but feel my clench in my chest. Maybe Stefan was right, maybe she wasn't any different and just got played.

"But that dream, if it was what you saw, maybe you're right. She can't control her own dreams, so whatever it was that she experiencing, it was very real to her." he said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So if she didn't come back for me," Stefan faltered.

Suddenly a deep twisting in my gut began. She said she didn't come back for either one of us, that she didn't love us either.

"What did she come back for?" I finished.

* * *

Katherine's POV

I had woken up with a start, to the much unhappy face of none other than Stefan Salvatore. To say he was unhappy to see me, would be the understatement of the century. I had never seen the man so livid in my life. It was strange, how a man who was so in love with you and would do anything for you could now hate you with every fiber in his being. Yeah, he didn't strongly dislike me, he completely loathed me.

Similar to how I currently felt towards Edward freaking Cullen. Well him and his whole family. It was strangely ironic though, as if fate knew I could never fully get away from the undead. Here I was, a six-hundred year old vampire compelled to think I was human, that stumbled across more vampires and then fell in love with one.

Here's the catch, those kinds of vampires were supposed to be myth. Cold One's were only supposed to be the scary bedtime story to us vampires. Their origins are unknown. But then again, Lycans were also supposed to be myth and yet the Lockwoods have the gene. Funny how life works.

My history has long been forgotten, it was written down in a book somewhere. But of course, that would be too easy wouldn't? The book itself is told to be myth, for no one has seen it or touched it in centuries. I personally never came across a vampire who knew of it's whereabouts. Of course I didn't care anyways. I mean why would I need to look at an ancient book full of superstitions?

Besides the point, after Stefan nearly all but threw me out, I decided to go seek out the Bennet witch. It was time I get some damn answers about all this compulsion and memory loss.

It didn't take me long to figure out where Bonnie lived. I really needed to speak with her grandmother, but seeing as she was dead, that would be impossible. I walked up to the house holding my head high. After three loud knocks I heard Bonnie curse under breath trying to get to the door.

The door then opened and Bonnie stood in front of me wide-grinned.

"Elena! Hey, whats up?" She said.

I simply smirked at the girl and her stupidity.

"Well, I'm sure she's doing fine. Hello Bonnie, nice to see you again." I said with a smile.

Her eyes went wide with terror and she took a step back.

"What do you want?" She spat at me.

"Tsk, tsk Bonnie. Haven't I told you about minded your manners. You know respecting your elders?" I replied smoothly.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure that doesn't apply to vampire, psychotic bitches." She said coldly.

"Ouch, seems you've got quite the tongue on you." I replied still smirking.

She just shifted uncomfortably and looked around.

"Okay, seriously. What do want?" She asked again, this time fear lacing its way into her voice.

Fine time she started knowing what was good for her. This insolent little girl needed to learn respect.

"I need you to do a spell for me." I said still smiling.

She just looked at me flabbergasted, as if I were an alien. She no longer looked afraid, but then her eyes turned to anger. Her body stiffened and her fists balled at her side.

"Are you kidding me? After you threaten, intimidate and cause havoc upon the people I love, including hurting Elena by killing her father you just expect me to do a spell for you?" She said heatedly.

I simply cocked my head to the side, my smirk never leaving my face. This girl was quite amusing, obviously she didn't understand that she really had a say in the matter. I wasn't asking the idiot to do a spell, I was telling the idiot to a spell.

"Let me put it this way, Bennet. You will do the spell I need or I'll torture and kill your precious family while you watch then kill you." I said wickedly.

Her eyes went wide again. This was getting annoying.

"You haven't been invited in." She said, attempting to threaten by really fell weak.

I just chuckled darkly to myself. Such an innocence, naïve stupid child. Did she really think that something so insignificant would stand in my way?

"Oh really Bonnie, do you really believe that keeping me from being inside your house is really going to stop me?" I said innocently.

I then took a step forward and the veins in my eyes came forth. It was about time who this girl realized just who she was arguing with.

"You listen and you listen good, if you don't bring that spell book of yours out of this house in three minutes, I will personally go find your parents, skin them alive, tear their hearts out of their chest and send it to you in a box tied up with a nice little ribbon on top. Are we clear?" I finished threateningly.

She nodded quickly then ran back inside, getting the damn spell book I assumed. It wasn't even a minute before she was out the door, clutching the book in her hand. Her heartbeat accelerated, as she stood beside me; fearing probably I would hurt you. Of course hurting her would do the exact opposite of what I needed.

I needed her to be strong, this spell that she was about to conduct was highly powerful, it was dangerous especially if she was weak while performing it. We walked in silence from her house and I led the way to the woods. I needed us to be in a secluded area where no one would interfere with our plans.

We arrived deep in the woods, and I noticed Bonnie getting more nervous than ever.

"Would you relax, I'm not going to hurt you." I said with mild annoyance and noticed her heartbeat settle down. "Yet," I finished with a smirk.

Immediately her heartbeat skyrocketed at my response. Pathetic really, it was so easy to scare humans. There race almost seemed invaluable.

We reached the spot where I wanted the spell to be performed.

"Okay, sit." I ordered.

Slowly she sat down and I sat in front of her. She put the book in front of us, eying me carefully. This was it, this was the moment that would shed light on my current situation. Finally I would see the substance where before I could only see the gaping holes in my memories. This was it.

"Alright. I need you to perform the Atmiņas spell." I said.

She looked at me with confusion etched on her face. apparently this girl had no idea what I was talking about. This was not good. If she didn't even know the spell, she probably was no way ready to attempt to perform it. I could already feel anger start to boil in my veins. What good was a witch if she could even perform spells?

"The what? I've never even heard of that before!" She said.

"Figures," I said after exhaling. "Look it up, I need you to do this." I continued.

Maybe I would get lucky, maybe she would turn out to be powerful. I watched her as she flipped through her book looking for the spell. After what seemed like hours, her eyes rested on a single page. Her eyes drank the spell in and her face scrunched up.

"Do you have any idea what kind of spell this is?" She said. "This is something that would take years and years of practice, I've only known about me being a witch for a couple of weeks!" She babbled.

Her gaze then shifted from frustration to terror. She must have remembered my threat.

"You're not going to hurt my family? I mean it's not my fault I'm not that experienced!" She screeched.

I just simply stared at her. No, but that didn't mean I was just going to let her walk away either. I needed this spell, and we were not going to leave this woods until she got it down. I was in no mood for her pathetic little excuses. I had a past to remember, and she was going to help me even if it killed her in the process.

* * *

Next morning

The young witch in front of me was laying on the ground asleep. Her nose was covered in blood as the spell weakened her. It was cruel what I had done, but I needed it and she was of no consequence to me. I vividly remember her tear streaked face begging me to let her stop. I would just kindly remind her how much she would like getting her parents heads manteled above the fire place in her house.

"_Mēness nakts, saule dienas; novērst šķēršļus gada tavs prāts, slēgto atmiņas, lai tālāk pie gaismas." _Her voice had quivered.

The leaves then had blown all around us, her magic projecting wildly.

_"lai tālāk pie gaismas." She spoke somewhat harder. _

The leaves blew even harder and wind cut at my face.

"_lai tālāk pie gaismas." She repeated over and over again each time getting stronger in her voice. _

I felt the magic begin to probe my mind, but it left almost as quickly as it came; her voice would then quiver and blood would pour from her nose.

By the end of the night she was literally passed out with exhaustion. I had broken the girl but I didn't care. Every time we got a bit closer but she kept failing me, and I was seriously thinking about going through with my promise. I mean, what was she to me?

The shrill sound of a phone went off and immediately Bonnie awoke startled. She than began digging through her purse and found the cell.

"Hello?" She spoke, her voice raw with all the yelling.

Her eyes then lit up with alarm and she suddenly stood up.

"What do you mean gone?" She said sharply.

She brought a hand up to her mouth as her face contorted into that of worry.

"No yeah, I'll be there in ten." She said then snapped her phone shut.

She just stood there staring at me like I was the evil incarnate. Well, I guess I was in a way. I did force her to stay up all night doing a spell that could possibly kill her due to sheer exhaustion.

"Elena's missing, she never returned home after Lockwood's party." She stated monotone.

* * *

So leave your comments please!


	5. Chapter 5

So once again, thank you to all who alerted, reviewed and all that!

kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning,

So the story line is seriously about to get crazy after this! You just wait you'll be staring at the screen say 'OH MY GOD!" Yeah, seriously!

Anyways, I really need a beta for this story cause my grammar is awful and I want to make this better. So anybody interested?

Well, on to the story!

* * *

"What frightens you?  
What makes the hair on your arms rise, your palms sweat, the breath catch in your chest like a wild thing caged?  
Is it the dark? A fleeting memory of a bedtime story, ghosts and goblins and witches hiding in the shadows? Is it the way the wind picks up just before a storm, the hint of wet in the air that makes you want to scurry home to the safety of your fire?  
Or is it something deeper, something much more frightening, a monster deep inside that you've glimpsed only in pieces, the vast unknown of your own soul where secrets gather with a terrible power, the dark inside?"  
Libba Bray

* * *

"Look Katherine, I know you want that spell but I have to go tell Jeremy about his sister."  
Bonnie looked at me with piercing eyes. Her breathing was almost out of control, as she was deciding on whether I would let her go or not. I just didn't get this Elena girl; I mean what was so special about her. She goes missing and it's like everyone goes nuts. Even Damon left with his brother to go find her. If she had been kidnapped, it was probably due to something bigger than what they were seeing.

Suddenly I realized why Rosalie didn't want anything to do with me. Why would she want to risk her safety for a human? She was right, what I was I to her anyways?

Of course, I really needed that spell but I wasn't stupid; I knew if she didn't get some rest she wouldn't be any closer to it tomorrow than she was today. That spell was extremely powerful and I she didn't even know she was witch till a couple of months ago.

"Fine, by the end of the week I want that spell." I said threateningly.

She nodded with wide eyes then took off.

After she left the Salvatore house, I casually went back up to Damon's room. I was tired, actually more like worn out. After all, I was the one who had kept her up all night. I was almost just as exhausted as she was. I looked up at the ceiling as I laid on Damon's bed. As much as it pained me to admit, I just couldn't get the whole Elena situation out of my head. It was like, secretly down deep I knew I needed to help. Not necessarily for Elena's sake, but I just had a bad feeling about this in general.

I thought some more on the situation, but eventually decided that she wasn't my problem to save and actually her being gone was something I had previously wanted. Burying my guilt away, I quickly let myself fall asleep.

* * *

A loud noise woke me from my slumber and I shot up quickly. They were back, and Elena was with them including a smell I didn't recognize. They were yelling at each other, arguing over whatever it was they just rescued Elena from. Doesn't anyone respect peace and quiet around here? I grumbled to myself and got out of bed.

After glancing in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable, I ran down the stairs. As I reached the bottom, my eyes rested on a vampire woman who looked strangely familiar. Her hair was cropped short and she stared at me with her mouth agape.

"Katerina Petrova," she whispered.

I just stared right back at her and began to slowly walk over towards her. She obviously knew who I was; question was why didn't I know her? Her eyes then hardened as her shock wore off. The veins in her eyes came forth and her fangs protruded.

"This is all your fault!" She snarled at me as she launched herself at me.

Immediately I side-stepped her to keep myself from being catapulted into the wall. But my defense mode quickly settled in and my veins came forth also and I went into an attack stance.

"Am I supposed to know you?" I spat right back at her.

She just stared at me as her eyes went red. She was livid and apparently at something I did but couldn't remember. She stared at me a moment longer but then slowly relaxed and eyed me with confusion.

"You don't remember me?" She asked her voice now cautious instead of dripping with hatred.

I went through my fuzzy memories trying to find something, anything that I could that related to her at all. I simply groaned when I finally stopped after getting nowhere. I had no idea who this girl was, but I had known at some point because she was too familiar to me to have not known her. And by judging her first reaction to me, I guessed we weren't on the friendly terms either.

"No," I finally gritted through my teeth.

I hated admitting my shortcomings especially in front of the Salvatore brothers and their little human pet Elena. It was embarrassing.

"Well ok then, this is weird." She finally said after a moment. "You should sit; this whole Elena situation has everything to do with you." She said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

I just watched her for a moment not having decided on whether to listen to her or not. At the moment I didn't trust anybody, including Damon.

"Why don't you start by at least telling me your name," I stated as I made my way over to the couch.

"Rose, and can you tell me what you do remember?" She asked.

I looked at her; it wasn't as if I could tell her everything. No one could know about my little human ordeal, and it wasn't like I could trust her anyways. She would just have to settle for half the truth.

"I remember slightly being turned, and I remember Stefen and Damon mostly. But not much before them." I said with a frown.

"Well then, Katerina, you're not going to like this story very much. Might want to prepare yourself." Rose began and walked towards the window.

I slowly sat myself down on the couch and looked at her quizzically. It was strange to hear information about yourself coming from somebody else simply because you don't remember anything. Her countenance appeared to be distressed and for some reason I just knew whatever it was she was going to say was bad. A deep twist in my gut infiltrated my body and I looked over at my human twin and frowned slightly when I saw her clinging onto Stefen for dear life. Damon came and sat by me. I was still slightly pissed that he had gone after Elena.

"I met you in 1492 right outside of Bulgaria. You were human at the time and deeply distressed about something. Of course I had no idea what it was that had you so afraid, you didn't really tell your business then either." She started with a slight snicker.

"Anyways, you kept going on and on about how he was coming after you. I didn't really pay attention but my brother unfortunately did. You attempted to commit suicide, but I stopped you. Eventually you charmed my brother, who was practically in love with you, to give you some of his blood."

A small scoff was heard from across the room to my irritation. I looked over and realized it had come from Elena. I simply rolled my eyes at her unnecessary outburst. The girl was really starting to piss me off. She seriously needed to learn her place. Seeing as she was just saved from a near death experience, I didn't see a huge problem in finishing it.

"When he did, you hung yourself. Somehow you knew of the existence of vampires, though I'm not sure quite how. You woke up changed a few hours later." She said looking out the window.

Was that it? That's so not living up to 'you're not going to like this, you might want to sit down' and crap. So, I knew a vampire and turned myself into one. Her little story did trigger a memory I had recently obtained. I remembered waking up after being hung, it was one of my first memories I realized that day in the airport. But I remembered my face before hand when I was running; I was completely terrified. I didn't want to become a vampire because I had met one and thought it was cool; I wanted to become one because I was afraid.

"You were the doppelganger. The very first in fact. Klaus was wanting to break the sun and moon curse and needed your blood to do it. So naturally you ran." She finished looking straight into my eyes.

I couldn't help but shutter. Klaus was trying to kill me, but that wasn't making any sense. He was the one who compelled me, that much I do remember. Why would the oldest vampire in the history of time want me dead then compel me to believe I was human. It was just odd, it didn't add up at all. There was something about that story that I was missing, or she was.

"Okay, but what does this have anything to do with Elena?" I finally asked cautiously.

Rose turned to face me, opened her mouth then closed it again.

"Because now I'm the doppelganger." Elena said quietly.

I looked over to her and grimaced to myself. Well this is just creepy. First I wake up and realize I'm a six-hundred year old vampire, then see I have a human twin and now both of us were doppelgangers. Correction, she still is one. This was weird. What was it about us that made it believable that we could break the curse? It just didn't make any sense. Elena and I don't come from any famous bloodline. I mean we were only Petrova's, a family name that dates back to Bulgaria. What made us so special?

"Well okay then, this makes things complicated." I say through gritted teeth.

I really didn't need this at the moment. I was on a mission that only I needed to know about. But now seeing as I don't have the information and somehow I just knew that this whole compulsion and human problem was connected. I was the original doppelganger, and I was compelled to think I was human for god knows how long. And the vampire who compelled me is supposedly the very same vampire who wanted me dead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asks facing me.

I had an option, tell them the real reason why I was here or lie. Part of me really was apprehensive about speaking the truth because I didn't know if I could trust these people. The Cullen's suddenly flashed through my brain. I knew if I found them, they would help but I didn't really their help. They left me, didn't say goodbye or anything. No, I was going to do this my way or at least without getting them involved. Honestly, I didn't want to have to speak or see them ever again. They were in the past and I had every intention of keeping them there.

I let out a long exhale before I began.

"Okay, Damon. When I said I didn't come back for either one of you; that's partially correct." I began and instantly his eyes hardened along with Elena as she scooted practically on top of Stefen. Seriously, everybody needed to relax.

"Would all of calm down, it wasn't for romance purposes either." I snapped. "Look, I came back because I have holes in my memories. Obviously you know that since I had no clue who you even were." I said pointing to Rose.

"Anyways, the farthest back I can fully remember is when I met the Salvatore brothers." I finished looking away.

The room stayed quiet momentarily and for a moment I thought my answer would be enough. Of course nothing's that easy is it?

"I'm not sure I quite understand. Holes in your memories?" Stefan stated with confusion written on his face.

I didn't even know where to begin. I certainly wasn't going to tell them about the human problem, at least not until I got more information. The thought immediately made me think of Bonnie. She seriously needed to get the spell down as quickly as possible. I needed to know why I was 'human' and everybody that was involved. This wasn't just affecting me anymore.

Sacrifice was a serious issue. Whoever was coming after Elena was surely coming after me as well, whether or not it was Klaus. I was the doppelganger and I turned myself into a vampire, that alone would make me a revenge target. This little detour was turning into a way bigger problem than I ever had anticipated.

"Something happened," I began with a small groan. "I woke up one morning and realized that I had been compelled. And not with something minor, like seeing something I should've seen. It was my memories." I finished with my eyes downcast.

That part was true, and I seriously needed that spell soon.

"So, obviously the bigger question is not about compulsion." I stated as I got up off the couch looking directly at Rose.

She eyed me for a moment before letting my response really sink in. She was getting how serious this was. Doppelgangers, sacrifice, and compulsion was a thick web to weave.

"But why you needed to forget your memories in the first place." She finished.

Everyone was quiet silently taking in the information I had just given. The whole ordeal was making me nauseated; I had never had fear like this before. Not even when I went down to that ballet studio, knowingly walking to my death. No, nothing could compare to this. I wasn't just afraid; I was completely and irrevocably terrified to my core.

"I don't like the sound of this," Elena proclaimed with a worried look on her face.

I heard the couch shift and realized Damon had stood up. His footsteps came close behind me and I felt his hand on my shoulder gently turning me around. His ice blue eyes pierced into my dark brown ones. They say that 'the eyes are the window to the soul' and in this moment I knew in that moment it was true. He feared for me and Elena.

"Katherine, who compelled you?" He quietly asked.

I stayed silent just looking at him. None of them were going to like this, mainly because it didn't make any sense. And any preconceived notion about Elena being the doppelganger and me being the same thing at one point was about to be ruined. It was quite obvious to me that this moment was only the first mark. We were only seeing the shadow of what was to come.

"Klaus," I said looking straight into his eyes.

And in that moment I suddenly realized that despite any past history, wrongs or rights, this- _this_ was all of our defining moments, and the nightmare was only beginning.

* * *

So tell me what you think!

Also don't forget! I would really like a beta (and all of you would probably like that too!) for this story! So if anyone's interested, just drop the review or email me!


	6. Chapter 6

Omg you guys! Sorry this took long! Anyways, the story is now picking up. Hope you guys like it!

kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick,

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel:** Well that is a good question, but Rose isn't that big of a character in my story (so far anyways, that might change). So no, she couldn't help her that much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line.

* * *

"We're all grieving  
Lost and bleeding

All our lives, we've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader  
All your lies, I'm not believing  
Heaven shine a light down on me"

Evanescence

* * *

A man walked briskly down a darkened hallway with a carefully calculated expression on his face. On the outside, he appeared calm and collected but that was just a mask. He was nearly shaking with fear and he had every reason to be. Markus was not one to be trifled with. Not only was he the most powerful vampire in the history of their species, he was the first. Their existence was kept secret seeing as how to keep their coven protected.

Kraven knew better than to make mistakes. He was replaceable and he knew it. The only reason he had been kept alive all this time was because he was blood related to Markus himself. He couldn't have room for mistakes and not nearly as the one he was about to own up to. The girl had escaped Elijah and that was not part of the plan. If those two idiotic vampires hadn't shown up to rescue her, everything would be perfect. But of course not, they just had to intervene.

Why couldn't they understand that this was way bigger than just a little teenage romance? If an elder wanted something, you didn't stand in the way. The two boys, Stefan and Damon, would pay with their lives. They just didn't know it yet. The only problem with vampires, especially ones that have been around for about a hundred years or so, was that they get cocky. They forget that their long life is a privlidge, not a right. Those two boys in particular were going to learn the hard way.

Kraven stopped in front of two large stone doors. This was it, the moment that would could very well break the camel's back for Markus. He took a large breath and slowly opened the doors. There sitting leisurely and yet absolutely lethal, was Markus peering at him with a cold expression on his face. Two others sat on either side, Amelia and Viktor. He walked slowly and stopped in the middle of the room. He quickly bowed.

"My Lord," he spoke with weak voice.

"The girl?" Markus asked pointedly.

Kraven did not meet his eyes, afraid to see what would be in place there. So being the coward he was, he peered down to the floor and tried to think of a lie, any lie really that would save his pathetic life.

"She's uh, she um" he faltered stumbling all over his words.

"She got away," Markus stated smoothly.

The room became silent and the quiet was torturing the very core of Kraven. There was no lying or getting out of this one this time. After living for nearly six-hundred years, maybe death was acceptable.

"Yes, My Lord. Two idiot vampires named Stefan and Damon staked Elijah." Kraven spoke still keeping his head low.

"I see," Markus mused. "Kraven look at me." He said sternly.

Slowly Kraven raised his head to meet the gaze of his master. Markus stared at him with a calm but murderous glare. If it was possible to feel even more fear, Kraven felt it then; it was practically radiating off of him. He gulped quietly waiting for the final condemning words.

"I want you and Elijah to go to Mystic Falls and personally deliver Katerina Petrova and Elena Gilbert to me." He said calmly.

Kraven didn't notice was holding his breath until he had released it. To say he was shocked, be an understatement. He didn't deserve to live and he knew it, but there was some reason Markus insistent on keeping him alive. Whatever the reason, he wasn't about to complain or ask why. He gladly welcomed the pardon.

"Yes My Lord, it will be done." He said with a bow.

As he turned to leave, Markus' voice rang out.

"Kraven,"

He turned and looked back at his master with wide eyes and a tingle in his spine.

"Do not disappoint me, I have been lenient. If you fail me, I will not hesitate in taking your pathetic, worthless life." Markus spoke coldly.

"Yes My Lord," Kraven responded with a shudder.

He all but ran out the room. He felt like he was going to be sick. Markus may be many things, but he certainly was not a liar. The threat was a promise and it would happen if he didn't get both girls. He knew Elena Gilbert would be easy to get, it was obtaining Katerina that would prove to be difficult. She was a six-hundred year old vampire, nearly as old as he was. She would be old enough to match his power maybe even supersede it.

He needed to find Elijah though. He wouldn't get anywhere without him. The Salvatore brothers would be sorry they ever interfered with their plans. At least he knew where Elena was, he just needed to figure out what happened with Katerina. Last he knew, she was with the Cullen's believing she was human. If she still operated under compulsion, it would be easy.

If not, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Elena Gilbert begrudgingly got herself out of bed to get ready for school. It's funny how life can change in an instant. One minute she was dancing with Stefan then being kidnapped to realizing that the oldest vampire in the history of time was coming after her for some sick sacrifice. It didn't help all the drama Katherine was bringing into either.

Elena didn't know what to think. Part of her wanted to believe her evil, vampire twin but Katherine had only proved herself not trustworthy. The whole ordeal was giving her a headache, not to mention Jeremy was starting to get worried and when that happens, he always does something stupid. He'd probably attempt to go after Klaus himself. The mere thought of that happening nearly caused her to vomit with worry.

Finally she shook it off and got ready for the day. After she finished showering and getting ready, she headed down stairs to ride with Stefan to school. Jeremy had already left and so had Aunt Jenna. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she got a text from Stefan saying he was there. After grabbing an apple from the kitchen, she made her way to his car.

"Hey Babe," she said as she got in.

He smiled warmly at her. He was so gorgeous, and sweet. She didn't think she would ever get used to it.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked with worry laced eyes.

She simply just rolled her own. It was so beyond infuriating how everyone kept asking her that question. For crying out loud, if she wasn't okay she would tell someone.

"Once again, I'm fine. I was fine when you brought me home, when you called later and when you texted me earlier this morning and I'm fine now." She replied tersely.

He merely smiled and laughed a little, obvious not affected by her rude tone.

"Okay, I get it. No more asking." He replied as he squeezed her hand.

She remained silent for a little bit but decided it was time to ask the big question. She hated being in the dark and she especially hated that her boyfriend was sleeping in the same house as his ex. The very idea of Katherine being there made her want throw something. It was annoying, and she was even more annoyed with herself for being so insecure. She knew down deep that Stefan would never cheat on her, but Katherine was intimidating anyways.

"So, how's my evil bitch twin?" She asked glancing out the window.

He just chuckled at the title she had recently given Katherine.

"You know same old same old. Playing games, but there's definitely something not right about her. She wasn't lying about the whole memory loss thing. Katherine's a liar, but she wouldn't sacrifice her pride for a lie. Also, she and Damon got into some kind of fight after you left." He finished as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Really, what over?" She asked still not facing him.

Elena noticed just how disturbed he was about the whole ordeal. Of course a lot of it had to do with the fact it was Katherine. Anything involving her was a migraine waiting to happen. So, she grabbed his hand and started to rub circles on it to soothe him. She hated when Stefan was upset, especially when it was about her or Katherine. He was such a good man; he didn't deserve all this drama that was happening.

"I'm not even sure to be honest. But apparently something was said and Damon didn't respond well. I think it was about you actually." He said.

Elena then glanced at her boyfriend and noticed how tightly he was gripping the wheel. She wasn't stupid, she knew he knew exactly what they fought about; he just didn't want to talk about it. Honestly though, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know just what was said about her. it would probably end up pissing her more than she already was.

The rest of the ride was ridden in silence. When they reached the school Caroline immediately engulfed Elena into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" She practically yelled.

Elena tensed in her arms. How would Caroline know anything?

"Um, I'm not sure what you're talking about." She replied slowly. "But I appreciate the sudden urge to care about me." She finished with a light laugh.

Immediately Caroline released her and stared at her with a confused expression on her face. Obviously she knew something was up, and Elena just prayed she didn't know too much.

"You disappeared after the party. I looked everywhere for you." Caroline replied.

"Car, I was just tired. I went to the Salvatore house to crash." Elena spoke smoothly hoping her friend would by the lie.

She was just too stressed to deal with anymore drama especially when Caroline was involved. Caroline's eyes slowly became less worried and her expression turned into one of relief. Her relief was Elena's relief. The less she was aware of, the better. It wasn't that she didn't like her blond friend; it was just that the bubbly girl didn't know how to keep her mouth shut.

"Okay, well I feel tons better now!" Caroline replied with a bright smile. "Well, I'm going to go find Matt. I haven't seen him around for a couple of days now. I think he's avoiding me." She finished as her smile died a bit.

"Don't worry about Caroline; I'm sure he's just stressed about his mom or something." Elena said reassuring her friend.

The blonde's eyes lit up a little and with a smile went on her merry way. Elena watched her go and didn't think twice about it. Maybe it was the stress of the morning, or the fact Stefan was now lightly kissing her that had her distracted. Maybe it was being completely caught up in her own little world that she failed to notice that something was wrong that day.

* * *

Caroline walked up and down the halls of her school looking for her boyfriend. The whole situation was tedious. She knew that she had made him angry for being the jealous girlfriend but she just couldn't handle the way that girl had thrown herself on him. Actually the girl was just talking, but either way it brought out her deepest insecurities anyhow. Matt was amazing and she knew she was making the relationship harder on him, but she was trying.

After of couple of days of avoiding her, she decided that she had had enough. Adults face their problems, not run from them. He was going to have to face her at some point, and that day was now. The halls were empty due that first period had already begun and she had texted him to meet her behind the gym. It was the only place that teachers didn't frequently check. It was kind of dirty, but it would have to make due for now.

As she stepped outside the gym she waited patiently for him. She knew he'd be there because despite all their problems, he loved her. Their relationship was rocky and it started on the wrong foot. She was lonely, he was lonely and _they _happened. But regardless of her feelings, she found herself waiting for him to come around frequently.

A noise startled Caroline out of her thoughts. She turned around swiftly and came face to face with Elena. Irritation rose up through her. Hadn't she just said that she was going to find Matt? Was it really that hard to get privacy anymore? Apparently so.

"Elena, I just told you I was going to find Matt." Caroline said rudely. "And weren't you just wearing a grey t-shirt?" She finished questing.

Elena walked closer smirking. Something was definitely off. This girl had a certain air about her, a confidence that Elena didn't have, not to mention completely dressed differently as well. The subtle differences started to look like major ones. For one, Elena only wore her hair straight and this girl had it in curls and Elena had light brown eyes; not black.

"I know exactly why you're here Caroline." The girl said slyly. "Excuse me, we haven't formally met," she said while she began to walk closer. "My name's Katherine."

Caroline's eyes went wide with fear. This was just freaky. Elena looked absolutely harmless, a pushover even; but this girl, Katherine, there was something predatory about the way she looked, spoke, and even moved. The whole ordeal sent shivers down her spine. Immediately she began to walk backwards towards the gym doors, but then found herself being slammed into it.

Katherine's hand clamped down on her neck and suddenly breathing became a difficult task. She watched in horror as her attacker bent slowly down to her face, the smirk never faltering once. To her disgust, the woman in front of her brought her own wrist to her mouth a bit down. The crimson fluid flowed the wound as she held it out to Caroline.

"Drink," Katherine ordered.

Caroline looked at her with an incredulous look upon her face. She was wanting her to drink her blood? Who did this chick think she was? The idea made her want to vomit.

"Are you crazy! There's no way-" she began but was cut short.

"Drink it," Katherine demanded her voice less kind this time.

And for some odd reason, the idea of drinking blood became extremely appealing. She nodded quickly and brought the wrist up to her mouth. The blood poured in and tasted unlike anything she had ever put to her mouth. It was amazing. But almost as soon as she started, the wrist was being torn away from her mouth. She groaned in protest; she wasn't finished.

"Now, I want you to give out a message for me." Katherine began. "I want you to attack Bonnie's mother in front of her dear darling daughter. Then tell Bonnie that she has three days to master that spell or somebody dies, starting with her mother." She said as anger laced its way through her voice. "If she doesn't comply, kill her mother. Make sure you compel the mother to forget. Think you can handle that?" Katherine spoke with a smirk. "Oh, and tell her 'Katherine sends her love."

Caroline nodded in understanding.

"Goodbye," Katherine said with her tone dangerous and a predatory look in her eye.

Suddenly Katherine's hands came on either side of Caroline's neck. Caroline's eyes went wide with fear suddenly realizing what was about to take place. Before she could even scream, a sharp pain was felt neck and then everything went black.

Caroline Forbes was dead.

Or was she?

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so I am so sorry this was like a week late! Seriously I am! These past two weeks really sucked, let me tell you! My job was crazy and school was awful! Anyways, I'll try to consistently post every week!

So, pretty much Damon/Katherine stuff in this. I'll probably redo this chapter in his pov next.

Thanks to everyone to reviewed, alerted, clicked and everything! All of it inspires me to keep writing!

kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-BriBella12, scouting4rach,

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.

* * *

"I live in torture thinking of these moments.

Every look he gives you I get sicker and sicker.

There's a burning in me, I feel on fire and a guilt I can't comidify."

Tristan and Isolde

* * *

"Well that was quite a story," Damon voiced.

It was quite a story indeed, even if they didn't know all the details. It wasn't something typical to come out of Katherine's, my own, mouth.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I replied as I glanced out his window.

I knew at some point they were going to find out about the whole human aspect, but I wasn't about to willingly give them any more information at the moment. Trust was something I didn't give out easily; I wasn't stupid, Stefan was just looking for an opportunity to cut me down once and for all. I wasn't about to hand give the very tool that could ruin me.

"You know, there isn't an audience anymore. You can quit pretending now." He spoke harshly.

Immediately my body stiffened at has comment. What the hell was he talking about? Did he think I would lie about something so humiliating?

"What are you talking about?" I questioned after I turned suddenly to look at him.

There he stood before me, looking at me with a hard expression in his eyes. His blue eyes had never looked so icy before, it was unnerving. He obviously didn't believe my confession. It was strange, considering that I _knew_ Stefan had. If his brother willingly accepted my story Damon should have had no problem believing it as well. The fact he didn't was slightly confusing. What had I done recently to invoke such emotion?

Nothing came to my mind.

"Like you don't get it," he sneered. "You and I both know that whole story was a bunch of crap." He continued.

Immediately my eyes hardened at his insult. How dare he straight out call me a liar? Why would I even lie about it in the first place? What did I have to gain to completely embarrass myself? Was he really that much of an idiot to think I would purposely admonish a lie that would completely wound my pride?

Apparently so.

"Oh give me a break," I sneered right back. "What is this? Some ploy to uncover the truth?" I said sarcastically.

He simply glared at me, not taking my tone so well.

"Well that would be a start now wouldn't be?" He said. "For once in your pathetic life, just tell the truth." He said through clenched teeth. "I know that's extremely difficult for you to do, but just try to humor me." He finished mockingly.

I immediately felt the anger start to boil. I had just confessed to something humiliating, and here he was mocking me. I didn't appreciate it, not one bit. My fists clenched at my sides as my feet stayed firmly planted to floor beneath me. Despite my anger, I would remain in control of this situation.

"I did tell you the truth," I said slowly.

"Stop lying." He responded quickly.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He was already annoying me. I didn't like this game; it was too close to home. If he wanted to play, fine then. But if he was going to play dirty so was I.

"I'm not," I said forcibly.

His icy blue eyes hardened and he took a threatening step forward.

"Liar," he spat.

My stomach clenched and not in a 'oh god, I'm nervous' kind of way, more like 'you're really trying my patience' kind of way.

"Why would I lie about something like this? What could I possibly have gained by humiliating myself?" I replied exasperatedly.

And to add to my already building hatred, the man had the nerve to push it even further. He smirked. The damn idiot smirked at me!

"Well I don't know, maybe because Rose was going to kill you?" He said mockingly.

Now it was my turn to smirk. As if she could come close enough to actually try something stupid like that.

"Well as humorous as that would've been to watch her try, I'm pretty sure that has nothing to do with it." I sneered. "I told you the truth, not my problem if you don't believe it." I said as I turned to leave.

I was officially done with that conversation. He was beginning to be petty and annoying. If I was going to waste my breath on someone, it certainly wasn't going to be on him. I reached the door, but as I grabbed the knob to turn it a hand closed on my wrist, turned my body and slammed me into the door.

"Why are you here?" Damon screamed to my face.

My eyes went wide with shock at his sudden aggression. Immediately I tried to remember what I had done recently to have invoked such utter hatred, since that was all he was eyeing me with. But once again my mind came up with nothing. Suddenly the notion that Damon had followed his brother to retrieve Elena made me angry. What was it about her that made her so special? Realizing he was still glaring at me, I quickly recovered and glared right back at him.

"Why do you care?" I spat angrily at him for causing me to lose self control. "Just go run after Elena like the pathetic, love sick little boy I know you are." I sneered.

His eyes then sparkled somewhat. Of course I then mentally slapped myself. I had just given him more leverage. I basically just confessed of being jealous, which I was, but he definitely didn't need the satisfaction of knowing. I just held my breath waiting for him to mock even more now.

"Well I'll be damned, Katherine Pierce is jealous over me!" He said mockingly.

He was right, so right it made me sick.

"Oh please, get over yourself, as if you're someone to be jealous over." I sneered instead.

His eyes flashed red, apparently that had gotten to him.

"Hit a nerve did I, Dearest Damon?" I mocked.

His face grew into one of pure anger and he shoved me harder into door. We were having a stare down contest again and I would win. I always win at this game.

"You know, you might be able to fool the others with your 'the world can go screw themselves' but you can't fool me. I _know _you Katherine, and you're just angry because you've finally realized your precious Damon no longer loves you." He sneered. "I don't _need_ you, or even really want you. When it comes to you and Elena I will always choose her," he spat icily.

"And that, My Dear" he said then paused.

"That is what makes you sick," he finished coldly.

I hated him, hated him for making me feel the slightest bit of what _HE_ made me feel. Yes, _HE _was still being referred to as _HE. _I refused to speak his name. His name would never pass through my lips ever again. The gaping wound he left still laid fresh in my body, in the place where my dead heart laid beating. Just the mere thought of him cause a whole new level of pain to flicker into my body.

My vampire senses decided it was time to kick in. Survival instincts reared its ugly head. The pain of _HIM _combined with the rejection and mocking of Damon caused my flip switch. I was done with being in control, to hell with control.

And to hell with love.

I then grabbed his throat and slammed his body on the floor. Veins slithered from below my eyes like the monster I was while fangs protruded from my mouth as I straddled him. All traces of Isabella Swan, the human girl, were gone. Right now I was Katherine, completely lethal and pissed as hell.

"Let me make something very clear, it's not you I'm jealous over." I began. "Why would I be jealous of you?" I mocked. "What are you? Let me answer that question," I continued. "Nothing. That's what you are. Absolutely nothing." I said venomously.

His eyes went wide with shock and the hurt shone bright through him. The fact I was tearing him apart on the inside unfazed me. I didn't care. If someone was going to get crushed, it certainly wasn't going to be me. Hurt before being hurt, that was always my policy. If only I had known that in Forks. Well maybe then…

Maybe's didn't matter anymore. It certainly didn't change anything. I was still torn apart barely holding together by a string.

"You want to know what I lied about?" I said mockingly. "Well let me tell you," I continued.

I then leaned close to his ear while keeping a good grip on his neck.

"The fact that you thought I loved you." I said slowly. "I never loved you, you were only a toy. Something to play with when I was bored," I spat. "Now, well you're just something to do. One brother to screw while I make plans on getting the other," I continued.

"It will always be Stefan," I declared coldly.

His breathing went high but the silence was hanging thickly in the air between us. I had just cut him deeper than anything. I knew saying that would break him. But better him than me right?

"Get out," he breathed out coldly.

I smirked slightly at his voiced surrender. I didn't like this game, so I beat him at it.

"Nothing would please me more," I said as I slammed his head hard against the wooden floor.

I then ran and jumped from his window. Anger was surging through my veins and I was sick of everything. Coming back here was a bad idea. Bonnie's face then flitted across my mind. Bonnie! As soon as she got that memory spell mastered, the sooner I could get the truth. If Klaus was trying to kill both Elena and I, well they could handle it. I sure as hell wasn't going to help them.

Especially after what Damon had just done.

No, Bonnie needed to be reminded that she still owed me. Tomorrow I would go find a way to make my plan start taking action. I was going to find Caroline Forbes. Ironic, her mother kills vampires and now here I was going to turn her own daughter into one. Compelling her to give Bonnie the final shove wouldn't be too hard.

They say anger clouds one's mind, I guess they were speaking truth. If only I had stopped to realize compulsion dies out when someone turns.

* * *

Bonnie sat cross-legged facing Elena on her friend's bed. It had been far too long since they had done this, had a sleep over. With all the drama since Elena's break-up with Matt to now dating Stefan and the recent appearance of Katherine the two hadn't had much time to just hang out. Even now, with all the pressure of Elena's evil twin made everything difficult.

"Seriously, Caroline disappeared today. I swear if she and Matt skip much more school, her mom's going to kill her." Elena said while inspecting her nails.

It was a bit odd. Caroline was on school property that morning, but then never showed up. Even though it was typical for Caroline to make boy drama into a big deal, it wasn't like her to miss an entire day due to Matt. Bonnie pursed her lips while her mind went wild with all the possibilities.

"I don't Elena, maybe she got sick or something." Bonnie replied.

"Or maybe love sick," Elena quipped with a smile.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes. Elena was probably right. Caroline tended to be irresponsible, so she was probably just ditching.

"I'm pretty sure the only thing going on between Caroline and Matt right now is just unquenchable lust." Bonnie said dryly.

Elena's eyes went wide and she started to fake gag.

"Eww! That is a mental a picture I did NOT want branded into my mind!" She said while shaking her head.

The two girls then erupted into a fit of laughter. It had been such a long time since Bonnie had laughed, and it felt nice to let go. In the midst of their laughing, a shill sound of a phone went off. Immediately Bonnie realized it was hers and leaned over the bed to get it.

A familiar name flashed across the screen and Bonnie smiled warmly at it.

"Hey Car! Elena and I were just talking about you! What happened to you today? Did uh, you and Matt get rid of some, how shall I say it, pent up frustration." She giggled out while wiggling her eyebrows at a very disgusted Elena.

A sudden scream though snapped Bonnie out of her goofiness. Panic started to settle in.

"Caroline! What's going on? Are you ok?" Bonnie gushed out.

Silence happened on the other end, and Bonnie started to feel nauseated.

"Caroline!" Bonnie all but yelled.

"I have a message," Caroline spoke smoothly. "From Katherine."

All breath inside Bonnie immediately left her body just from the mention of the mere name.

"You have three days, three days to master that spell." Caroline finished.

Bonnie's mind began to reel. That spell was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was a memory spell and only for those who had years of practice, and even those would encounter problems. For her to master the spell anytime soon was impossible, not to mention to master it in three days.

"If not, someone dies. Starting with Mommy Dearest here." Caroline said venomously as another scream erupted.

Bonnie's heart clenched in her chest. So that was it? There was no way she could do that! Katherine surely had to know that! She wasn't Grams, she was just plain Bonnie.

"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie sobbed out.

"Simple really, Katherine gave me a message; and I'm just here carrying it out. So while you go and figure out that spell, I'm going to be playing with my new toy." Caroline spat out.

Bonnie heard her mother's screams for help over the phone and the sound made her sick. As much as she was panicking about her mother, she was highly confused how Caroline had anything to do with it. The voice sounded strangely like her, but there was something different; something predatory in the way she spoke.

"Three days Bonnie," Caroline said before the phone went dead.

Elena faced her friend with a worried expression painted on her face.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

The world seemed to spin out of control and Bonnie leaned over the bed and emptied the contents of her stomach into the trash bin. Her mother was going to die; her mother was going to die and would be her fault. The blood would be on her hands.

"Katherine happened."

* * *

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8: The Life I wanted

First off, I've had this ready for over a week now but FF wouldn't let me update! Grr I'm so angry! Anyways, thought you guys should know that I haven't forgotten you! I have chapter nine and ten done as well. Hopefully FF has gotten its problems figured out by now!

So, this isn't very long but it's powerful. It probably is the best chapter I've written so far. It just so happens that I am a better oneshot writer than a multi-fic writer. Anyways, I was going to add on to this to make it longer, but it all seemed to take away from power.

So, I know you guys are like way eager to have Kat and Damon get together, but remember both of them are scarred. Katherine ruined Damon, and Edward ruined Katherine. Katherine doesn't love Damon, she merely sees him as someone she might care about but not someone she would die for. It's going to take time for both of them to heal from their past wounds.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, alerted, clicked and all that! You guys are the best!

_**kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-BriBella12, scouting4rach, Innocent2Deadly, , glencoco101, PianoGirl1932, Gemini18, DarkQueen1001,Caria Knight, i am ms emmett cullen, Narutoske, Duffster21, jilightbookworm, Jaspers temptress, serenitie1,Immortal Archangel**_

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.

_**

* * *

**_

"What hast thou done? The voice of thy brother's blood is crying to me from the ground.

And now be thou cursed from the ground, which hath opened its mouth to receive thy brother's blood from thy hand.

A wanderer and fugitive shalt thou be on the earth."

Genesis 4: 10-12

* * *

Edward sat in lonely solitude in the woods. His kill lay beneath his feet; the deer had no chance against her predator. The sickly smell of sweet blood soon vanished and only remnants of it lay behind. This was his first kill in almost a month. After leaving his love, his life, his everything behind in an attempt to save her; he found nothing much to live for. Hunting had lost its passion and charm.

The family had stayed together for the most part, except for him of course. He knew he needed to move on, that leaving her was for the best. And even if he must suffer in his choices, as long as she was safe that was all that mattered. She was human, and as being human she would meet someone else and soon forget that he even existed at all. It was in their nature to forget.

Unfortunately he wasn't human, and he would never forget.

The faint whistle of the wind seemed to act as a balm for his aching heart. There truly wasn't a better medicine than the outdoors. Carlisle always said that if one suffers, spend hours outside. There's just something about the sun that seems to heal all wounds. But it wasn't completely true, some wounds were just too deep to heal; too much damage to rid of.

But he could live with it. As long as Isabella Swan was breathing, and heart beating so would he. The moment she took her last, so would he. He had no purpose in life without her. Even if she bought the lies he fed her so easily, he knew the truth. He loved her and would only love her. There would be no other to replace her.

None at all.

Only her.

"Edward, My Son,"

Carlisle's voice floated through the air, and it nearly knocked it completely out of Edward's lungs. That voice he had not heard in over six months, and it was strangely soothing to him. The man was a father to him, the only one who truly cared for him except for Isabella of course.

"Carlisle," he breathed out as he turned to his father, his maker.

The man stood before him, with a sadness in his eyes. But before he realized it, Carlisle had embraced him, clinging onto him for dear life. It didn't take long before Edward responded and held onto him as well. It was almost like the tail of the prodigal son returning home, but instead the father searching for his son.

"We need you," Carlisle whispered. "I need you."

"I know," Edward responded brokenly.

After a long moment, Carlisle released him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"We're moving," he stated calmly. "To Virginia, will you come?" He asked.

Edward stared at him for a long moment, pondering on the thought. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be with his family yet. But it had been months, and he knew it was time to move on. Things would never be the same again. It was time to put the past in the past.

"Yes,"

* * *

_Katherine's POV_.

"Please,"

Bonnie sat on her knees before pleading for me to listen to reason, pleading with me to spare her mother. The poor witch's eyes reflected one of pure agony literally begging me to pity her. Three days had flown by and still no spell. My word was my word and I was going to show her what it meant to defy me. I wasn't stupid, I knew she couldn't do it; I just didn't care. The inevitable tragedy awaiting for her mother did not faze me. I relished in the fear of both her and her mother.

"Please," she spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper.

I peered at the middle-aged woman literally beneath my fingertips. Her face was frozen in an expression of pure fear. I watched in silence as Bonnie's mother turned her head slightly towards her daughter. There was a sadness in her eyes, and maybe a slight trace of regret. I did not know this woman's story. Maybe there was some need to fix some wrongs, a desire to make things right. Maybe she had everything in life going for her, or maybe she had nothing at all.

Maybe she loved, and had loved deeply therefore hurt deeply. Maybe she was just now realizing everything she ever held precious, the very same things she took for granted, were about to slip through her fingertips. Maybe she warred with her life. Maybe she wanted another chance, a do over to have the life she only could dream about. The life she really wanted and the life she actually had.

"_I dream of being with you forever"_

My own words burned into my brain, branded their way into my memory. I had played the 'maybe' game and had lost. Everyone loses at that game. You cannot win when playing against fate. Destiny tends to run according to her own course, the only hope you have is to pray to god that course is playing to your favor.

I had needed to fix wrongs.

I had everything in life going for me.

I had loved deeply, therefore hurt deeply.

I had watched all that I held dear fall from my fingertips.

And I had to live with knowing the harsh realities of the life I had dreamed about and the life I actually had.

Fate was cruel; life was cruel.

Was she any more different than I? A woman at the end and realizing everything she had worked for was meant for nothing. No, we weren't much different at all. We were simply two women at the end of ourselves, two women who never truly had a chance. It didn't really matter, death and immortality. They were both damning. The fact that she was about to die had me somewhat jealous. Part of me truly wished _HE _would have just put me out of my misery when he abandoned me in the woods that day. _HE _had promised me that I would forget, that it would be like _HE _never existed.

_HE _lied.

With that thought, I clenched my hand around the woman's throat. My veins came forth and my fangs protruded from my mouth. This thick substance of my drink poured into my mouth as my fangs tore into her flesh. Every memory of _HIM _was crashing down all around me. How _HE_ claimed to love me, how HE said his world was me, how HE would never leave me.

I should've known it was all too good to be true. Even though I believed myself to be Isabella Swan, I was Katerina Petrova and the blood of my sins screamed for retribution. It was only fair, ruin others and be ruined. I had single handedly destroyed the Salvatore brothers, and now it was my turn. Would they laugh if they knew? Would it make Damon happy to know the hell I live in, the prison of my mind; the one place I can never escape from?

I dare say it would.

"No! Mommy!"

The screams of Bonnie invaded my ears, and a sickly guilt plummeting to my stomach. For once in my life, the blood I was so selfishly taking did not taste so heavenly. In actuality, it tasted like death; a death I had caused. As the woman's body went limp in my arms, I realized she was dead. I dropped the body and looked at the crime I just committed. The sight in front of me almost killed me. Her blood was everywhere and the skin on her neck was ripped grotesquely.

They were right, I was a monster.

Bonnie dropped to the floor and wailed in the tragedy over the death of her mother. Her tears ran wild as she writhed on the floor in pure agony. The walls seemed to shake as her screams reverberated through the house. The blood of her mother seemed to cry up from the ground, moaning in an unearthly sound. Her daughter let out a cry that seemed to intermingle with the groanings of the dead.

My sins, My sins!

Was it not enough having been destroyed, but to destroy everything I touch as well?

Something wet slid down my face and I quickly realized it was. It was my own tears. My own sorrow began to open and I tried so desperately to push it back. I watched in horror as Bonnie slowly lifted her eyes to meet mine. There was a hatred there, a deep unadulterated loathing but a faint hint of something else. An understanding maybe? No, how could she possibly understand? Why would she even try? I had just murdered her mother in cold blood right in front of her, why would she even begin to care about me.

I felt a presence creep from behind me, and I turned to it. Caroline Forbes stood in front of me eyeing me with caution. Her eyes spoke to me in a sad way. She slowly walked up to me, grabbed my hand and started to pull me from the house.

"You! You did this!" Bonnie suddenly screamed. "I thought you were my friend, I thought you cared about me!" She continued as she burned her gaze into Caroline. "Get out! We are done! Everything we ever had is over now!" She finished her little speech while clutching onto the bloodied body of her mother.

Caroline stayed frozen to the spot, her lips unable to move or make any noise at all. It wasn't her fault really. I had compelled her and she had no choice. But why would Bonnie care, to her- her best friend betrayed her. It didn't matter the mechanics of the situation, only the outcome. It didn't matter at all; all that mattered was that her mother was killed in the end because of it.

"Get out!" She screamed.

Caroline then took my hand and pulled me from the house. I silently let her not really sure why. Maybe it was because I was too numb to feel anything; to distraught in my own pain to suddenly care I was being led like a small child. We ran hand in hand through the woods for what seemed like an eternity. The constant rhythm of the beating of my heart kept me from going momentarily insane, it kept me grounded.

The run was long as the trees blurred beside us, and the wind whipping in our faces. It was almost serene, just like the day _HE_ took my heart and ripped from my chest. Serenity never existed in my world, only Hell. I was trapped, a prisoner to my memories. I could not distinguish what were the real memories or the fantasies I wish were real.

"I know what it feels like," Caroline suddenly whispered.

How could she possibly understand what it feels like? What did she know of this pain that cut, and tore all the way down to my core, to my being?

"Like there's not a person in the world that loves you," she finished peering up at the sky.

There were many things I remembered of Isabella Swan's life.

I remember running along the beach with my mother, splashing ocean water at each other. The shells I collected from each of our adventures. I remember the way she brushed my hair, and how she would lullaby me to sleep after a nightmare. I remember singing at the top of my six-year old little lungs with her in the car, and how she would rub my back soothing me while I cried.

I remember how we would dance in the living room on Saturday mornings, and freshly made strawberry, nutella crepes on Sundays. All the scents still invade my senses, they way her eyes lit up when we went for our convertible rides. I remembered her infectious laughter, and the way she threw her head back in the wind with a song on her lips. But-

They were all lies.

The blurred lines of the life I wanted-

And I the life I really had.

* * *

Also, for all of you Tom Riddle/Hermione Granger fans, I have just written an oneshot for that Genre. It's called To Love and Be Loved. Hopefully ff will actually work and let me post it. Check out my profile to see if it's there!

Until next time!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, I updated this quickly for two reasons! One because I felt like it, and TWO because Chapter Ten a major shift is taking place!

Ok, so this chapter is setting up the scene for chapter ten. The next chapter will be split up into two parts. As I've said before, this story is in the three parts. Chapter ten is the end of part one! Anyways, so Chapter Ten is going to be huge! I've written out the part one of Chapter 10! Also, be ready because Katherine the bitch is coming out full throttle next chapter! Many surprises I have for you readers coming real soon! So read on and please enjoy! (And don't forget to review! wink wink!)

Question:

**CP**: _Are her memories of her at age 6 just part of her being compelled? They never happened she just thinks they**!**_

**No, she was turned a vampire at the age of seventeen six hundred years prior. So, she was compelled with those memories! Great question!**

So major thanks to everyone who has reviewed, clicked, alerted and read! I really appreciate all of it!

_**kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-BriBella12, scouting4rach, Innocent2Deadly, , glencoco101, PianoGirl1932, Gemini18, DarkQueen1001,Caria Knight, i am ms emmett cullen, Narutoske, Duffster21, jilightbookworm, Jaspers temptress, serenitie1,Immortal Archangel, **_

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline.

* * *

"Love love love-

What's it good for?

Absoutely nothing"

Effy Stonem, Skins

* * *

Damon stared at the old, dated photo in his hands. It spoke of a time where everything was so simple. Back then rivalry with his brother was just playing games, nothing more than a contest to be won. They had been close, and they were each other's family. Unfortunately things didn't stay that way. Life decided to throw them a loophole, and they weren't prepared for the consequences. Maybe if they had known what destruction she would bring with her, things might have ended differently. They would've married, had children had a life; but no, they didn't know and paid for it with their lives.

Katherine Pierce was beautiful, charming and seductive. She was unlike any woman he had ever encountered before. She was absolutely captivating and it didn't take long before the two brothers found themselves fighting over the woman. Katherine had this uncanny ability to truly make you believe that you were someone special, that you were someone special to her. So naturally he had thought she really meant it when she claimed she loved him. How lies had fed his ego and his heart.

She loved him no more than one loves a pet, a play thing.

It was always Stefan she had wanted. He couldn't understand why though, hadn't he loved her enough? She didn't have to compel him for his love; he gave it freely; willingly. But it wasn't enough. For years he believed he was the last one to see her the night before she supposedly died. But he was faced with the bitter truth, that it was in fact his brother who had last been with her. Even up till the night she died, she was still playing games with his heart. He was never enough for her, and even now would never be enough. Their story was the classic love story.

One brother who loved her too much.

And the one brother who didn't love her enough.

A pain settled into his chest at the thought. She had always been a liar, a liar and nothing more. Everything she made him think she felt wasn't real, just a game. And the memories haunted him, and would continue to haunt him for eternity. The only person she cared about was herself and she would say anything that needed to be said if it meant what was in the best interest for herself. She was selfish, and uncaring; nothing like his Elena. He scoffed at his choice of words, as if she would ever be his. But he was hers just as much as he was Katherine's at one point. Having the knowledge that Elena didn't love him was painful, but not nearly as painful as Katherine's; for Elena was kind and goodhearted. She was everything Katherine wasn't and would never be.

So naturally when Katherine stated she had lost her memories and that was why she returned, he didn't believe one word she had said. He had been perfectly fine, but something about the way she acted vulnerable and almost afraid set him off. It was as if he had forgotten about her previous behavior. He knew he claimed he would let it go; but how does one let something of that degree just go? You can't. He hated her for her acting skills, her ability to even persuade and manipulate his brother to her will again. Soon enough Katherine would worm her way back into Stefan's life.

Normally the thought should have excited him, he would finally get the chance to make Elena his. But the notion of Stefan being with Katherine made him sick. He didn't love her, but he couldn't let her go and he hated himself for it.

He chuckled to himself though because in her anger, she showed signs of jealousy. He wasn't stupid, she was jealous that Elena had both of them to herself and she was on the outside. Served her right for everything she had done to both of them. You can't always have what you want, and she was just going to have to learn that the hard way. He didn't pity her; he didn't feel sorry for her either. Suddenly her dream came to his mind and he just shook his head to that as well.

She had manipulated him into thinking that maybe she had changed; she used that dream for proof. It was a common fact that vampires could control dreams. She figured if she showed him something heartbreaking he would trust her again, and he fell for it. His face grimaced with disgust. She was a liar and once again he fell for her lies. Well no more. He was no longer going to let her worm her way into his life again. Katherine had her chance and she blew it. She never should have come back.

"Damon," a voice whispered.

He jerked at the noise and turned his head. His eyes narrowed as he saw Katherine standing in the doorway. Suddenly her eyes went wide with fear at his aggressive demeanor and she shook her head quickly. Her heart rate skyrocketed through the roof, and he noticed she was genuinely afraid of him.

"Damon it's just me, Elena" she said quickly.

He visibly relaxed as he let out a sigh. It wasn't Katherine, it was only Elena.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were _her_," he said, spitting the last word.

"I heard you two got in a fight," she began as she slowly walked up towards him. "Are you okay?" she questioned as she peered into his eyes.

He looked at her momentarily. You see, this was why he loved her; she was genuinely concerned about him. She really cared if he had gotten hurt. He smiled at her tentively. He then took her hand and guided her to his bed and sat down. She just stared at him in silence as she faced him waiting for him to give his answer. After taking a long breath, he began.

"Yeah, we did. But it's ok now, I'm ok now." He said with a small smile.

She then took his hand again and leaned forward.

"Are you really?" She whispered.

He just stared at her, lost in the moment. He never allowed himself to be completely vulnerable to someone very often, but with Elena he knew he could trust her with it. She did care about his emotional being, and wanted him to know it was ok to allow himself to feel something every once in a while.

"Honestly, no. But it shouldn't surprise me either. She's always been like this." He said.

"I think it's ok to forget sometimes, we always hope for the best in people we care about or did care about." She responded.

Oh and he did hope for the best, and look at where it got him; nowhere, absolutely nowhere.

"Well, I just couldn't help but get angry at all the lies she concocted with Rose that's all." He said.

She eyed him with slight confusion.

"So you think she lied about the whole memory loss thing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Surely she didn't believe the bitch either? No, there's no way Elena would fall for all of this.

"Elena, the thing you have to understand about Katherine is that she is self serving. She said whatever needed to be said in order to look out for herself. I know her, and Katherine is not the honest type. I don't know why she came back but she needs to leave." He said harshly.

"Well I definitely agree with you on that point, but I still fail to see what this had anything to do with me." She stated calmly.

He eyed her for a moment not understanding what she was getting at.

"Stefan told me that you two fought about me," she said quietly.

Oh, so Stefan had heard their fall out. He was right, that was part of the fight.

"Katherine was angry that I went after you when you disappeared, she got jealous." He explained as he ran his hand through his hair.

Elena simply nodded in return.

"I still wonder why you did, but I was happy you did it. You don't understand how relieved I felt when you and Stefan showed up. I was glad he didn't come alone." She said with a smile. "I mean I love Stefan, but I felt safer knowing you were there."

He felt his chest swell at her comment. Maybe she was in love with him and just didn't know it, or didn't accept it. But he knew to some degree, she loved him and saw him as her protector and the thought made his head swim with joy and happiness. To her, that day, he was her hero; the one that made her feel safe, the one who came after her. He then gently cupped her face.

"Elena, I will always be there when you need me. When it comes to Katherine, there is no choice no real decision; I will always choose you." He said intently before kissing her forehead.

She simply smiled at him, not bothering to move. This he could live with, live with the fact that she wanted him and needed him even if she was romantically involved with the other. Katherine did neither; she didn't need anyone or truly wanted someone. She only loved herself and didn't know how to love. To her, it was about ownership. But Elena loved him and it was enough for him, even though it wasn't the same kind of love he felt for her. She then embraced him, hugging him tightly.

Suddenly he felt her stiffen and at first thought it was because she was rejecting him. Oh god he hoped not, he couldn't handle it at the moment.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot why I came up here in the first place!" She said in a panic.

His mind reeled and the need to make the panic go away set in.

"What is it? What happened?" He asked now grasping her face firmly.

She eyed him with worry.

"Bonnie,"

* * *

The house was quiet, almost too quiet. The faint whisper of even breaths indicated that whoever was there was sleeping. The closer he got to the door, the more prominent the smell of blood was. The smell was intoxicating, almost overwhelming; as if the house was drowning in it. With every step he took, the fire in his throat nearly caused the monster; the predator within, to unleash and come forth.

The scent invaded his nostrils and his eyes went black with hunger. But something in his mind realized there was something off, something not right. As he pushed the overwhelming scent away, he remembered whose house this belonged to and why he was there in the first place. He kept repeating the name over and over in his brain. Elena.

As he slowly touched the knob and turned it, he pushed the door open. Immediately the smell of blood consumed him and he found himself walking in the direction of the scent. There laid on the floor was a middle aged black woman. Her body was mangled; the skin on her neck was ripped. The jugular had been ripped out of her body and the entire room was soaked in the blood of this young woman.

He forced the veins now covering his face back in attempt to locate Bonnie. He didn't particularly like the young witch, in actuality, she completely irritated him; but even she didn't deserve this. This was obviously the work of a vampire, but it wasn't for feeding purposes. This was murder, a gruesome murder intent on scaring the victim.

Damon knew he wasn't the nicest person around, but even he didn't resort to this kind of behavior. He was still human enough to not completely terrorize an innocent human. Kill and feed off an innocent human, was one thing mainly because it didn't take very long; but this, this was something else. Suddenly a surge of protectiveness erupted from him for the poor witch.

He looked to his right and saw Bonnie collapsed on the floor, covered in her mother's blood. He immediately ran to her and woke her. When she opened her eyes, she was immediately terrified of him. She began to shake in his arms, screaming.

"Shh," he cooed in attempt to calm her. "Bonnie you're safe now," he claimed.

She quit screaming and thrashing, but the tears happened and she couldn't control the sobs raking through her body. He just held her for what seemed like an eternity. After a long while he peered into her eyes and compelled her to feel calm.

"Bonnie, who did this to you?" He asked.

She stared at him for a long moment before answering, while she began to tremble.

"Katherine," she choked out.

Damon immediately began to see red. This was all _her _doing, she had done this. How could she? What could Bonnie have done to possibly deserve such a horrific nightmare? The hatred Damon felt for Katherine began to fester and stir and spread throughout his body.

_She has done enough!_

He held onto Bonnie tighter as the overcoming _need _to rip out the heart of his past lover started to reverberate through him.

"She changed Caroline," she continued sobbing.

What! Why? What was there to gain? Damon felt sorry for the girl in his arms. Caroline was one of Bonnie's best friends and now that she had been turned had changed everything. Especially if she was turned by Katherine.

"What," he gritted out.

"They both ran off after, after" she faltered then began to wail.

Damon knew what needed to be done, she had killed Elena's father, threatened Bonnie, brutally murdered her mother, and was now getting somewhat into the good graces of Stefan.

Enough.

Katherine needed to die.

* * *

I lied on the grassy plains looking up at the sky. The clouds were thick, shifting and absolutely breathtaking. I had finally been able to collect myself since the whole ordeal with Bonnie's mother happened. Stefan and Damon both were going to be pissed when they found out I killed her mother. How could they not be? Bonnie was under the protection of Elena and I was expected to respect that line.

I just simply rolled over and looked at the Salvatore house, wondering whether or not to go inside. As I was about to get up and go, I realized Damon was in the distance. He was carrying Bonnie in his arms. As I turned to leave, the wind blew and picked up my scent. Suddenly he turned and his eyes connected with mine.

My vampire senses allowed me to see the coldness and the hatred boiling there. We must have been a hundred yards apart, but the distance seemed to narrow as his gaze intensified. His heart rate picked up and soon Stefan was out there with him. I realized as Damon was handing her over to his brother that he would come after me. Of course I realized too late, and suddenly I became afraid. Not of him killing me, but seeing me as the monster I knew I was.

"_Is this what you dream about, becoming a monster?"_

_HIS _own words hit me with full force. I now understood why he didn't want this life for myself, why he didn't want to turn me. Problem was, I was already a monster; I just didn't know it. In my fear I did what I did best.

I ran.

The trees blurred past me, as the wind whipped in my face. I didn't turn to look back; I didn't want to have to face him. So in my desperation I kept running. My legs ran up trees, bouncing between them. Of course it didn't take long for him to catch up. And soon I found myself being tackled to the ground. I scratched, clawed and pushed. It didn't matter, somehow he had me locked under him on the dirty ground.

Finally I gave up, and slowly opened my eyes. There was Damon Salvatore, hovering above me and staring at me with the most intense gaze I had ever received. There was only one emotion shining in his eyes, total, irrevocable, unadulterated hatred. One hand had my arms pinned above my head while the other was clamped around my throat.

"Damon, please" I pleaded.

His hand tightened around my throat and I realized I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Just tell me one thing Katherine," he spat. "Did you even feel some sympathy after the deed was done?"

He gazed harder at me, and for some odd reason; I didn't want to persuade him to let me live. I just wanted to die.

"What? Did you expect to cry over the pathetic human? Do I even need a reason to kill?" I taunted. "I got bored." I finished with a smirk.

He then slammed my head on the ground. Then I smelled it, the sweet scent of a human. My eyes flickered behind his shoulder. There stood Bonnie with a cocky expression on her face. I should have felt satisfied, I should have felt grief; but for some odd reason all I felt was an explosive hate for the young witch.

"Bonnie get out of here!" Damon screamed as he pulled a stake from behind him. "Tell me, my precious Katherine," he spat. "When you were dragged out to be burned in that church that night, just how did you get out?" He asked venomously.

My mind reeled for a moment. Memories were still fuzzy but all I knew was that I was running from someone and I had planned an escape route. Someone needed to think I was dead, maybe then they would quit chasing me. And it had worked, well temporarily. But I couldn't remember the exact details, like who I was running from and whatnot. Probably Klaus.

"I was running, and I made an offer to Governor Lockwood; an offer he couldn't resist. All the vampires dead, if he would let me live and the device. The device that was used the day I came back that almost got you killed." I spoke gruffly as his hand was still clamped down on my throat.

His eyes went wide with fury at my tale.

"So you mean to tell me that you planned the whole ordeal?" He yelled. "You sold out all those vampires just to clear your name, just so people would think you were dead?" He spat out.

"Practically lit the match," I continued bitterly.

"They were your family," he said icily. "You would sacrifice your own family for yourself!"

"It's called self preservation Damon!" I yelled in return. "Someone was after me, they needed to think I was dead and I didn't care who died in the process!" I claimed venomously, without remorse.

"So that's it! So you killed them!" He yelled. "We were going to save you! Stefan and I were going to save you and you didn't think to tell us that it was all planned!" He continued!

"I couldn't have the secret leaking out could I now? But then you had to go and ruin everything didn't you!" I spat out. "You nearly caused the whole plan to fall apart when you stupidly tried to rescue me!" I yelled.

His eyes went red; murderous red.

"So that's it, Stefan and I died for nothing! I died for nothing!" He screamed.

"Stefan was always meant for this!" I screamed. "Do you really think I would have just left him behind? I was the one who put my blood in his veins." I claimed. "I didn't save you, I don't know who did." I spat out. "It was always Stefan, it will always be him." I finished coldly, completely lying through my teeth now.

A pained expression took over his face, and agony shone bright in his eyes. For a moment, a brief fleeting moment, I contemplated on telling him it wasn't Stefan anymore; it wasn't him who I loved but then he pulled a stake from behind his back.

And I snapped.

"I curse the day I ever met you Katherine Pierce, and the day I will be happy again is the day where I drive a stake through your heart." He claimed icily as he raised the piece of damning wood above him.

Suddenly I was no longer in control, pure feral instinct came forth. The next thing I know is I'm biting into his shoulder hard. He lets out a scream of pain and accidentally loosened his grip on me. I then grab the stake with one hand and flip our positions. I straddled him and his eyes went wide with shock at my sudden new strength.

"As if you could even try," I mocked. "This isn't over Damon, not anywhere close." I said my voice suddenly laced with venom.

I then plunged the stake right beside his heart, not enough to kill; but to weaken him. I heard rustling of the leaves and inhaled. I realized Bonnie was still there, and her body was frozen with shock. My body propelled me to her and before I realized it, I was sinking my fangs into her neck. The sweet thickly substance slid down my throat. It was amazing.

When I felt her heartbeat start to falter, I stopped; I didn't want to kill her, just subdue her. After all, I still needed her.

As she passed out, Caroline Forbes ran into my vision. She simply stared at me and then at the body of her former best friend.

"We're leaving," I claimed. "Are you coming or staying?" I asked.

She looked back towards the Salvatore house with a pained expression on her face. She was torn no doubt, Elena was her friend and Stefan had always been nice her. I had taken her life from her, compelled her to destroy her relationship with her best friend. But what was strange was that I realized that compulsion slowly leaves when one turns. So why was it that mine didn't?

Too many questions and not enough answers.

Soon I would know them all.

"Where else do I have left to go," she stated emotionlessly.

There was nothing left for us here. I simply nodded and began to run North hearing Caroline heavily on my trail. We ran for miles and I covered my tracks, my smell along with hers and Bonnie's. Darkness fell upon us and I knew we were long gone out of the Salvatore's reach. They could only locate Elena because of Bonnie, now that it was Bonnie gone and they had no other witch; there was little hope of them ever discovering us. As the darkness swept through, I swore I heard the faint whisper of Damon's voice sighing through the air, forever to haunt my being.

_Katherine _

* * *

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10 Prt 1: Infected

Well I'm just going to say that we are at a **HUGE** turning point in the story! Major surprises I have in store for you! So everything I wanted accomplished in this chapter made it long novel long, so I split it into two! Anyways it's really long, really good and hopefully will make you say:

"OH MY FRICKEN GOD!"

Next chapter Ten part 2 will be posted next week. This story has really started on its roll now. A lot of the major questions regarding her memories are answered, and well- let's just say Kat ain't too happy bout it.

So anyways, I just want to say thanks to everyone alerting, reviewing and everything! (Especially those of you who take the time to tell me exactly what you think!)

_**kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-**_BriBella12_**, scouting4rach, PrincessNala18,OccamsTaser, Xxxx-voices-xxxx, Eve-BriBella12, twiddlebug27,Duffster21  
**_

* * *

Part One

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

"Who do you think you are?

Running round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts,

Tearing love apart"

Christina Perry, Jar of Hearts

* * *

Four Months later.

Elena Gilbert stood patiently outside her home. While she appeared calm and collected on the outside, it could not have further from the truth. Bonnie had disappeared and this time it seemed like Katherine wasn't playing games. The vampire didn't want to be found and she dragged Caroline off with her. And now to make matters worse, Damon took off after them. She knew he wanted to kill his ex, and he probably would if he ever found her.

Elena was tired of all the drama; she just wanted it to all go away. Of course that would be too easy wouldn't be? She had no friends left, Bonnie and Caroline were both it and evil twin decided to take that too. It seemed to Elena everything was being taken away from her. She was pretty sure she almost lost Stefan and would have if Katherine hadn't fled town.

Her cell buzzed in her hand and she realized in was a text message from Stefan.

_Not going to go to school today, sorry if I've made you late. Be careful, there's something not right with the new family that just moved here. _

_Stef._

She inwardly groaned. Of course he wouldn't show up, anytime there was something strange going on he went to check it out. And she would be late because he wanted till the last minute to let her know. In frustration, she stomped her way to school. It wasn't that far of a walk, just annoying that she had to walk there period.

When she finally reached the school, everyone was in their groups talking about the new students. Elena just ignored them all, it didn't matter to her. She had bigger problems than how hot the new guys and girls were. She just rolled her eyes as she overheard what the female population was saying.

"_Oh my god! Did you see him!"_

"_Oh girl I know, he's so hot!"_

"_Holy mother of god! Did see the bigger guy! He should so go out for the football team!"_

"_Yeah totally, I would definitely be more into football!"_

First period bell rang and she realized that she would have to walk into class alone. As she reached for the door, she realized she had left her history essay at home. _Crap, could this day get any worse? _She let out a huge sigh of annoyance and begrudgingly started back home. History was second period and that essay was worth a huge portion of her grade and the teacher wouldn't accept it late.

As she stepped outside, she immediately realized that the new _'hot' _students were talking and sitting on a picnic table. Immediately they stopped talking and looked directly at her. Their faces seemed to be frozen in shock. It was really weird. One guy in particular, the one with copper messy hair got up. Elena was severely weirded out, but the fact he was now walking right towards her had her rooted to the spot.

His gaze was intense, as if it could burn right through her.

And then he was in front of her peering intently on her face. That's when she finally came to her senses and began to slowly back away, suddenly his eyes turned dark; almost black. She was beyond frightened, she was terrified.

"Bella," he breathed out huskily.

_Bella, what the hell? _

"Look-

The conversation was cut short, because suddenly he crushed his lips to her. The kiss was intense, desperate and passionate; except that she wasn't responding. After the intentional shock wore off, her brain turned back on and she started to push him away. She didn't get the chance because suddenly his body was being thrown halfway across the lawn. Immediately the rest of his family was all in a crouching stance.

The messy, copper haired guy got up so fast she could barely recognize his movements. Suddenly she saw it was Stefan who had thrown him across the lawn. But neither of them stood still for very long. Stefan lunged right for him and both went down into the ground. Her boyfriend had the boy by the throat and slammed his head into the concrete pavement, the boys face began to crack down his face; as if skin was made of stone. And unearthly growl escaped her boyfriend's lips as he began to punch relentlessly into the boys face. Elena backed up in fear, she had never witnessed Stefan completely lose it and suddenly she became afraid that he would kill him.

"Stop!" She screamed. "Just stop!" She screamed again.

She then ran over there and touched Stefan on his back carefully, not wanting to get hurt in the process.

"Please, he isn't worth it! Just walk away before you do something you'll regret." She said slowly.

His body relaxed as he was crouched above the boy with his fist raised.

"Mind telling me why you just tried to shove your tongue down my girlfriend's throat?" Stefan spat out venomously.

The boy just laid there and eyed the both of them with a pained expression on his face. Stefan then got off him and the boy slowly got up to a standing position.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He replied smoothly.

"No, he shouldn't have to apologize." The beautiful blond said rudely while standing up.

"Rosalie shut up," The copper hair boy said in return as his eyes flashed to hers.

She walked over to the three of them with a murderous glare, but quickly directed her dagger eye stare just at Elena. _Obviously she has a problem with me_. But it wasn't like Elena knew why? After all, none of them had not even officially met. _Surely she couldn't get mad at me for having my boyfriend protect me?_ Apparently so.

"No, how the hell were you supposed to know that Edward?" She said. "Tell me one thing Isabella, how long did it take before you just bounced right back? Just how pathetic are you?" She seethed out.

Elena just stood there stunned in silence. _Who the hell does this girl think she is? Or better yet who does she think I am?_ Regardless, Elena understood that still wasn't an excuse to be treated like that. She needed to work on just basic respect in general. _Who is she to just storm in here and start attacking me? _

"Huh, guess dating human beings is too just impossible for you. Pathetic." She taunted.

Elena snapped.

"Excuse me?" Elena spat out stepping closer to her. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" she continued.

Immediately her expression went wide with confusion. Apparently she wasn't expecting anyone to respond, or she was expecting that Elena would cower in fear. Well Elena didn't cower when she was being attacked. _She obviously has mistaken me for someone else._

"What right do you have to just come waltzing right in here and start verbally bitching at me?" Elena said icily. "Oh just so you know," She began now looking at Edward. "I have no clue who freaking Isabella is. So leave me and my boyfriend the hell alone." She finished as she walked off towards Stefan.

"Come on Stefan, I just can't deal with all this drama." She said.

Edward suddenly started walking towards her again with a determined expression on his face.

"Bella don't even pull-

"Edward stop! It isn't her!" Someone yelled.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a very petite girl with spiky black hair that resembled a pixie, standing up and glaring at Edward silently telling him to let it go. Elena shook off the weird feeling and nudged Stefan. But he just stood there eyeing the freakish family with caution and curiosity. The family was looking at him similarly.

"You know I'm not human," he stated slowly. "Well I know none of you are either, so what are you?" He asked still keeping his distance.

Edward looked cautiously over to his family, his gaze lingered to the pixie like one. She nodded slowly, giving him permission to talk. Apparently it was some big secret. Edward looked over both his shoulders then looked back to Stefan pointedly.

"Not here, we need to go someplace safe; someone where people can't overhear." He said quietly.

"I know the place," Stefan replied. "My house, there isn't anyone there." He finished. "Do you think you can miss a day?" He asked looking over at Elena.

"Yeah, I haven't missed many days; so I'm safe." She said.

He just nodded in response then looked over at the family.

"Ok, follow me."

* * *

Katherine's POV

I stood there menacingly staring down the weak little human below me. She cowered in fear; her puffy red eyes began to well up again. Pathetic. She was pathetic, and so was her worthless mother. Bonnie had only one purpose, to get my memories back; once she has accomplished that, she would be of no use to me. I would enjoy her blood to the fullest. Her tears meant nothing to me; they didn't make me feel compassion. I would have to have a heart to feel, and I lost that a long time ago.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked feebly.

A smirk played its way up on my lips cruelly. There truly wasn't anything like the feeling of being feared. She was afraid and I was loving every minute of it.

"Yes," I responded innocently and her eyes went wide with fear. "But not before you give me what I want."

A look of utter devastation came over her features. Maybe she was hoping I would just get it over with. I had given her months to figure her shit out, and I was done waiting on her. Seemed like she needed a little, motivation. And well, I was going to give it to her all right. Bonnie was going to suffer. I slowly leaned down to her face and immediately her eyes went downcast and she tried to get as close to the dirty cave wall as possible.

"I told you! I can't do it!" She screamed out.

"And I'm telling you if you want to die a peaceful death, you better figure a way out." I said with a sick smile.

A sob escaped her lips.

"Why don't I give a little preview of what is to come," I said evilly. "This is going to be a long, _long _night for you." I finished with a smile.

Her eyes went wild and she tried to get away from me, which proved difficult since she was chained to the wall. She started pounded on the cave wall and yelling loudly, as tears poured down her face.

"Help! Please!" She screamed.

I walked slowly back to her and crouched down to her level again.

"No, no, no! Please!" She pleaded with me.

I didn't care. It wasn't in my nature to care. What was she to me?

Nothing; absolutely nothing.

I then took a rope and tied her hands above her head and tied it to the chain on the wall, then made her get on her knees and tied her ankles together. The position would seem like no big deal now, but staying that way for two days would be hell. Her knees would swell and fluid would be trapped down there. Eventually the pain would be excruciating and because she was confined, there would be no way out.

There would be lots of screaming tonight.

"Maybe after a couple of days tied up that way will help motivate you," I said with a smile as I stood up and started walking off.

"Oh and next time, I won't be so lenient. I'll leave you with body parts missing." I finished coldly as I looked back over to her before leaving her alone, crying in the dark and in pain.

I want what want when I want it, and I don't care who's crucified in the process.

* * *

Edward's POV

Edward sat in absolute bewilderment. The girl sitting in front of him looked exactly like Bella, not just resembled her, but like an exact duplicate. It was beyond strange. And the fact that he and his family had found Bella's twin, wasn't even the strangest part; it was that there were other vampires and not the same kind either. The vampire sitting in front of him looked normal, even human. Of course, it was his strength and the veins with fangs protruding that gave it away. But he could bleed, get hurt.

His immune system was impeccable though, the boy healed in almost an instant. But death was possible, a stake through the heart and even sunlight. But Stefan was stronger than him, much _much_ stronger. The notion irritated and intrigued him. It was a known fact that vampires who drank from humans were stronger, but this vampire was more like the storybook vamp, he also didn't drink human blood and he was still the strongest of them all, even stronger than Emmett.

The thought was absolutely mind boggling.

Stefan's story was quite interesting, the fact he was turned by Elena's original during the Civil War along with his brother was strange. The name Katherine came up several times, how she ruined his and his brother's life and how she recently disappeared with Elena's best friend, Bonnie. The brother, Damon, was nowhere to be found, it was assumed he went after Katherine and Caroline to get Bonnie back and to stake Katherine.

But it was the whole doppelganger and moonstone curse that was really interesting and slightly disturbing. Edward understood Stefan's over protectiveness of his girlfriend. She was in danger of not just being killed, but being sacrificed. If it had been Bella, he would have done the same thing.

"So, just out of curiosity; who is the Bella girl?" Elena asked.

His heart literally clenched in his chest at the name. He had been so relieved to have seen her, kissed her, and hold her in his arms again just to find out it wasn't her. It was like the whole grieving process had started over again. He tried to act ok, normal and for the most part he succeeded. It was Alice and Carlisle who knew something still wasn't right. They knew him the most; and he was closest to them the most.

The name brought images of her to the forefront of his mind. Her brown eyes, her happy reserved smile, long brown hair, and her loyalty.

"She was my girlfriend. We had been together for over a year. We broke up about eight months ago." He said simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elena said sadly.

He smiled a small smile to her.

"Don't be, it was the best time of my life." He said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Stefan asked.

Edward thought for a moment. The pair in front of him seemed genuinely concerned for him and it felt nice. Even though he was suffering, he was starting to feel like this could be the place to start again, to start over. At some point he knew he had to move on, maybe talking about would start that process. He would never see his Bella again, and the thought sent a painful clench to his stomach.

"A vampire tried to kill her, so naturally I protected her and my family and I killed him. " He began. "But when I realized that the vampire's mate was coming after Bella, mate for mate, I realized that it wasn't fair to her the lifestyle I had exposed her too, she was in danger and it was my fault. Of course she wanted to be turned, but I wouldn't damn anyone to this lifestyle without a life or death situation. I loved her too much to let her throw her life away." He finished softly.

He turned towards Alice and she smiled warmly at him. Of course, he knew that it was Carlisle who had ultimately persuaded him to give her up, but it was the right decision to make and it was Alice who stood firmly by his side.

"But, wasn't that her choice to make?" Elena asked softly, obviously trying not to offend.

"When you live like this you realize certain things," Alice piped in. "You start to see the value of life. You can't truly live without dying. Without death, there's nothing to live for. Isabella Swan was an amazing girl who deserved a chance to truly live." She finished.

A snort came from the right and Edward realized it was from Rosalie. Some things would never change. Rosalie was always a shallow bitch, but her hate for Bella went much deeper than that. Bella had everything she wanted, a real family, a life, a chance to be someone; everything she could never have. Rosalie died the night Royce ruined her. She was so young then, a girl with big dreams; shallow maybe, but big and she loved him with everything she had. And not only did he betray her, but he murdered her in coldblood on the street after he had taken her innocence and letting his sick friends have their way with her.

Bella had the choice that she never had, and she hated her for it.

"That's true I guess." Elena said slowly her eyes scrunching up, pondering. "So, do you have a picture?" She asked with a little enthusiasm.

Edward nodded and pulled a small photo from his back pocket. He had stolen it the day he broke things off with her. It was the two of them in her living room. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. He slowly handed the photo off to her and Stefan. Elena's eyes went wide and so did Stefan's.

"Guess I can tell why you were confused. She does look a lot like me, except she's way paler." Elena said.

"Yeah almost sickly, as if she didn't-" Stefan faltered. "No, there's no way." He finished shaking his head.

"Edward," Alice suddenly spoke.

He quickly turned towards her. Then he saw it in her thoughts. It was Bella; she was in a dark place. She was alone and flipping through a large book. Her face looked different though, it had more color than before. She still had her light complexion, but there was a healthy glow there. A sudden emotion took over her face and she angry, actually more like livid. And then it was gone.

And just like that his legs buckled, a sudden emotion filled him; a longing, a painful longing. It was the first vision Alice had of her in months. Seeing her face made all the loneliness come back full fledge. He couldn't breathe; he felt like he was suffocating. Everything he had been feeling for the last eight months came crashing down on him.

The vision made the situation reality; he would never see her again. She was really gone and he couldn't change that. It was his fault for wrecking her life when they were together; no he vowed he would never put her in the same situation twice. Carlisle was right; if he really loved her then he would let her go. Carlisle was always right. This feeling would one day pass, the fact that he loved her and always would, would never; but this pain would.

"We should probably go, Carlisle will be wondering where we are." Jasper said.

Edward felt two strong arms pick him up. He knew it was Emmett. They were always picking him back up again. This time it would be the last.

He would move on.

He would start fresh.

And he would be ok; he had to be ok.

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline Forbes gently held her friend in her arms. It was utterly devastating how everything had just turned to shit recently. One day she was worried about her relationship with Matt and now she was hiding out in some dingy cave with the monster who turned her. The broken body she held in her arms broke her heart. Bonnie was her best friend and it was her that tortured her mother, threatened her, and ultimately left with Katherine, the bitch who killed her mother. Bonnie would never be the same after this, and she knew it was her fault.

While she knew she had been compelled by Katherine, the compulsion had worn off months ago so she didn't have that excuse. She hated what Katherine had done to her, but yet here she was anyways. She didn't have to go with her, there was just this pulling to do so. And while she thought of everything she had lost, for some reason it was just easier with Kat.

While she knew Katherine was a monster, a cold hearted bitch, it was obvious that she hurting. Being with her was like breathing oxygen. No games, no pretenses, and no pretending. When they were together it was raw, hard and bitter tasting. For once in her life, Caroline felt relieved that she could just be herself. She remembered the day when Damon called her shallow.

Her memories of her previous abuse with Damon were coming back in fragments, pieces. There was an anger, a hatred she had for him. There absolutely wasn't anything worse than being used and thrown away without a second glance. And it seemed to Caroline that everyone she held dear was doing that to her, even her own mother. Right after the change, she wanted to go immediately to her mom; but she knew her mother killed vampires. Even her own mother would rather declare her dead than to accept her as this now, and the notion broke her. Maybe that was why they got along so well, because they simply knew what it meant to lose everything.

She slowly let her friend go and walked in the opposite room.

"Bonnie still isn't coorporating with me," Katherine said with a huff sitting down next to her blond friend.

While she had been with Kat for months, she still didn't fully understand why Bonnie was needed.

"Okay, why do we need her again?" She asked.

Katherine raised an eyebrow to her.

"Correction, _we_ don't need her; _I _need her. There is no we in this." She responded in a clipped tone.

Caroline felt a pang of annoyance. It was only a question, she didn't have to be a bitch about.

"Well excuse me for wondering just why we have my _best friend _chained to wall and torturing her," Caroline responded icily.

Katherine chuckled at her irritation.

"Because I gave her months to give me what I wanted and she didn't," Kat said with a smirk.

Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah way to avoid the question. Could you just please tell me what's going on?" She asked.

Suddenly Katherine's face fell and whole new emotion shone through her eyes; fear. Katherine was afraid and thought scared her. She knew something had happened to her that maybe the others didn't know about, but being bitter was different than being afraid. Caroline in response softened her features.

"Um, just- Katherine faltered then her eyes hardened. "Look, none of your damn business ok?" She said icily. "Next time you want to nose about, you might find yourself in the same position as Dear Bonnie girl."

Caroline just shook her head. Katherine was ice-cold and something had made her that way. Recovery would not be easy. So instead of prying, she just got up and began to walk away.

"What are you doing?" Katherine spat out.

"You don't want me prying. Obviously it's something you're not comfortable talking about and since I know what it feels like having everyone try to fix you, I'm not going to do that to you." She said looking her in the eye.

Katherine just sat there eyeing her cautiously then her face turned to an ugly scowl.

"No, you're not prying because I could put you six feet under in less than two seconds." She spat.

Caroline eyed her with sympathy. Well mild sympathy and annoyance.

"You know, not everybody's going to walk away Kat." She said softly.

Katherine in response started walking backwards with a panicked expression painted on her face. Her black eyes went wild and she ran. About three seconds later she heard screaming. Immediately recognizing it as Bonnie, she ran too. When she reached the area holding her best friend, the scene horrified her.

There was Bonnie laying down covered in blood.

"Alright look, you're going to do this now. Or you'll have another finger to lose." Katherine threatened coldly.

Caroline immediately stiffened at her words. Another finger?

"What did you do to her!" Caroline suddenly screamed.

A sick smile slowly unfolded on her face.

"I cut off her finger." She said deadly. "Now do it!" She yelled at Bonnie.

Stunned in shock, Caroline Forbes just stood there. Then she snapped.

"You Bitch! What the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed lunging at Kat.

The fight was short-lived though, seeing Kat immediately had her thrown against the wall and a stake through her leg. She screamed in pain. She watched in horror as Katherine sauntered lethaly to Bonnie and getting right in her face.

"Now," she demanded in a deadly whisper.

* * *

Kraven's POV

Kraven sat in his seat in silence. To say he was worried would be a massive understatement. He had one chance to make this work. If he failed, everything was over for him. Elijah had quickly recovered from the stake. After all, they were of Noble blood. Elijah was the cousin of Klaus and his bloodline was pure. The Originals were practically indestructible. There was only one way to kill an Original and it was difficult.

He watched Elijah take a sip of his scotch wondering how they were going to pull this off. Elena was one thing, but Katherine was much more difficult. She was supposed to be dead. Obviously if she didn't want to be found she knew how to disappear. They couldn't return with only one of the girls. They had to have both, and Elena's little protectors had to go too.

"When we arrive, make sure that Mayor Lockwood knows of our arrival. He needs to think we're both historians writing a novel on his precious town. Information will be much easier to obtain if he gives it willingly. Elena's family comes from the original founders, so we have to charm the aunt." He said smoothly. "If everything goes according to plan, we'll kill the two idiots who came after her and make plans to retrieving Katherine." He finished.

Loyalty was something valued in their clan. He had one chance to prove his undying loyalty to Markus or he would pay with his life. The death penalty was something Markus wasn't afraid of using or his two successors either. Viktor even sentenced his own daughter to death for consorting with a Lycan. She claimed that she loved the little Lycan, Lucien, and even though he was the first half-human half-werewolf, it didn't matter to her father. They chained her to a pole and exposed her sunlight because she was pregnant with the animal's child.

Lucian declared war upon the Vampire race for the death of Sonja. Viktor later assumed he died in battle a hundred and fifty years later. Of course it was Kraven himself who had done the final deed. He was in good favor with Viktor and Markus alike for showing his loyalty by killing the Lycan's leader. When he returned with branded skin of Lucien, he had taken personally from the Lycan's arm; they believed the story easily. But Kraven was not a fearless worrier. In actuality he was coward.

And Lucien did _**not**_ die that day.

Lucien was still very much alive.

Alive, breathing and presently calculating his revenge on Viktor by raising an army of Lycan's more powerful than the Vampire world had ever seen.

* * *

Katherine's POV

I watched Bonnie's hands shake as she lit the candles. Her insensent sobbing was really starting to irritate me. After a while, Bonnie turned to the right page and took a deep breath. If she couldn't do this, she was dead. I had locked her up in this cave for nearly four months and I was tired of waiting around.

"_You know, not everyone's going to walk away Kat."_

_Lies. _

They were all lies. _HE_ swore he would never walk away and yet still I laid on the forest ground completely broken on the inside. He was my everything, my life, my reason for living and he walked away. Could he not see my suffering? Surely if he could he would-

I didn't finish that thought.

"_I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here as long as you need me."_

_But I did need you, and you still left. And here I am completely lost and are you here? No, no you're not. _

Damon's face flickered across my mind, the look in his eyes as he declared his undying hate for me. A painful feeling swallowed me whole that day, and part of me just wanted to beg for forgiveness for failing him. Mainly because what he thought of me suddenly mattered. Maybe it was because I was starting to-

No.

I had loved once, and I will never love again.

"Mēness nakts, saule dienas" she began and immediately the candles flickered.

"novērst šķēršļus," and a huge wind started to blow, much like the last time except way stronger. She was weak, exhausted but apparently the will the live made her strong enough.

"gada tavs prāts," and then a white-hot pain seared through my head just like in the airport.

Immediately I fell to the floor in pain, screaming and thrashing. I felt cool hands on me and recognized them as Caroline. She was screaming my name but I wasn't even aware. All I knew was this torturous pain that made my head feel like it was about to explode.

"slēgto atmiņas" and with that the wind grew even stronger and voices floated through the cave.

I laid screaming with my head in Caroline's lap. Blood poured from Bonnie's nose and eyes. The spell was killing her, but she wouldn't stop.

"lai tālāk pie gaismas," and suddenly the white-hot pain intensified and a light exploded in the room.

I realized I was no longer in the cave but on a table bound. I began to scream and kick but it was of no use. A man then appeared in front of me with long brown hair, and my brain immediately recognized him as Klaus. Then it dawned on me, I was reliving the memory. He bent close to my face and started speaking, but I wasn't paying attention. As I thrashed more wildly, I felt two hands, from behind, hold either side of my head down. I leaned my head backwards enough to see the man holding me down.

What I saw nearly stopped my heart.

The rest of my memories poured in broken fragments but the only thing I could focus on was the man who had me pinned to table, had me trapped as Klaus compelled me, compelled me to think I was Isabella Swan a seventeen year old human girl. The man who was letting the vampire, the start of my demise, work his sick magic, the man I had called brother, whose blood ran through my veins. His white blond hair fell into his gold eyes, and he looked into my eyes with such great sadness.

And suddenly a deep fury began to unfold inside my body, spreading, infecting and festering in my soul. There was only one word I could comprehend, betrayal.

Carlisle, my blood; my brother.

And he would pay for what he did to me.

I swore on my damned existence I would make him pay.

* * *

Haha! Betcha didn't see that one coming!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 10 Prt 2

Alright Everyone! I am supper excited about posting this chapter because congrats- we are officially done with Part One! Now the story can really get started! So Part one was really a foundation for all the crazyness that's about to go down! Anyways, this chapter is a little different from the rest.

I guess I would rate this M (and no not for lemons you pervs!). So the rest of the story will have quite a bit of gore and stuff. Tell me if you think I should up the rating!

You have been warned.

_**kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-**_BriBella12_**, scouting4rach, PrincessNala18,OccamsTaser**_, _**twilighter169, , hEAvEN's Rejects, KrunchtizeMeKap'n, debzerechillin, DoodleBugNY, NightLark, Rpattzobsession, HotChick9076, HotChick9076, mlle-guillotine, MeliB1987, AliceCullenJasperHail, Daddys Little Demon, xXxFantasyAmorexXx, MissMaggieMAD, koolkat05, lady blood bath, Color me cruel, oxymoron8,**_

Extra shout outs to _**Color me cruel **_for making me spew water across the room. Your review was hilarious, I nearly suffocated with laughter! But seriously to everyone who reviews, I really appreciate them! So please continue with your thoughts, I really do read them and sometimes your ideas change up the storyline! (oh and there's a surprise waiting for you at the end!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the story line.

* * *

"No one fights dirtier or more brutally than blood; only family knows it's own weaknesses, the exact placement of the heart. The tragedy is that one can still live with the force of hatred, feel infuriated that once you are born to another, that kinship lasts through life and death, immutable, unchanging, no matter how great the misdeed or betrayal. Blood cannot be denied, and perhaps that's why we fight tooth and claw, because we cannot—being only human—put asunder what God has joined together."  
— Whiteny Otto

* * *

Bulgaria 1468

Katerina Petrova laid against the grassy plains in absolute contepment. The sky was a beautiful blue, the air warm and breezy and the faint smell of flowers engulfed her being. It was a lovely day and she never wanted it to end. It was nice being able to have some freedom, an escape from everything going on around her. It wasn't always like that, everyone afraid of their own shadow; just of recently. The attacks upon the village were become more frequent, and everyone was becoming more and more paranoid; even her own family.

Normally her home was a happy place, filled with music and laughter; but as of lately it turned into more of a prison. She was expected to be there at all times, never able to leave. Only her older brother Carlisle and her father could leave. Katerina, her mother, and little sister Alexandra were expected to stay indoors. Of course it was for their own good, it had become dangerous lately. The attacks were gruesome and no survivors were left.

While she had never seen the animal in person, there were rumors. People whispered things like, grotesque fang-like canines, razor sharp claws, big yellow eyes, and a body bigger than the average human. At first she and her brother scoffed at the rumors claiming ignorant people would believe anything and that they had listened to too many horror folklore stories. It wasn't until a few weeks later that she realized the rumors might have had some truth.

She had been walking with Carlisle in the woods early that morning. They were laughing and joking as usual when suddenly her brother stopped. She remembered his face went completely white, his eyes dilated and his hands began to shake. She spoke his name quietly, but he didn't respond only kept staring forward as if she didn't exist. Finally she plucked the courage to follow his gaze. She nearly collapsed.

Their on the ground laid a man, or rather what was left of a man. His skin was ripped and his limbs mangled. He looked like butchered meat. His insides were splayed all around him and his face looked as if it had been torn off. The blood was everywhere, soaking through the leaves seemingly through the ground. Even more to her horror, she saw an eyeball laying about a foot away from the body. The man was completely unrecognizable.

Suddenly Carlisle had come to his senses and soon covered her eyes with his hand and dragged her away. The image never left her brain though; it stayed fresh in her mind like a virus; infecting her brain and haunting her dreams. The nightmares were always the same, her running through the woods and seeing the man but then it always turned ugly and the torn up face grotesquely soon changed to Carlisle's. She would wake up screaming his name.

He was her older brother and he protected her from many things, but this one thing he could not keep her safe from; he could not keep her safe from her own mind.

It was after that he and her father decided to keep the women in the house. Mainly because the father knew what had happened to Katerina and didn't want the same happening to Alexandra. And they did stay inside, well mostly. Katerina was seventeen and decided she could go out if she wanted. She didn't break the rule often though, only when she felt suffocated.

Things became even stranger when a man named Klaus appeared. He was a handsome man, with long brown hair and black eyes. He was young, in his early twenties and every woman in the village swooned over him. But he seemed to only take an interest to Katerina. The two quickly became friends, and while it was obvious that he only wanted friendship, they created a strong bond. Carlisle seemed apprehensive of him though.

Katerina thought it was strange considering Carlisle liked most people. Never once had she seen him become so callous to someone in her life. But he was quickly ignored and now she had wished maybe she hadn't ignored him so much. Klaus grew more and more possessive of her, and she thought it was strange since he felt no romantic feelings for her whatsoever.

Regardless, he too hated it when she left her home. He would become outraged that she would put herself in danger. She knew that if he or her brother found her here she would be dead. _They're probably not done hunting yet. Quit being so paranoid. _As soon as the thought formed in her brain, a twig snapped.

"Hello Katerina," a warm voice said.

She didn't have to turn to know the face; she would have known the voice anywhere. She groaned and slowly turned on her side facing him.

"Look I know I'm not supposed to be-

But when her eyes met his something stirred inside of her. Something wasn't right and the notion scared her. She swallowed softly and tried to regulate her breathing.

"Klaus?" She questioned.

His eyes rimmed red and slowly crouched beside her. Her mind screamed at her to move, to run but her body just wouldn't listen as it was frozen with fear. A breath caught in her throat as he slowly brought his hand up to her cheek and softly caressed it.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," he whispered while looking at her lovingly.

Normally she would have felt safe, but there was nothing safe about his demeanor. An eerie feeling crept its way through her and she flinched at his touch.

"How long I've waited for you," he continued.

Her body seemed to regain movement and soon she found herself crawling backwards, away from him. Her heart accelerated as she tried to get away.

"Please, um, don't" she faltered too afraid to make a coherent sentence.

Suddenly his face became angry as he realized she moved away from him.

"Don't run from me child, I wouldn't advise it." He threatened as he moved lethally towards her, then veins spread from underneath his eyes.

Tears began to form in her own eyes as she realized this was not Klaus, but rather some madman taking over. Klaus would never threaten her or suddenly have his movements predatory. No, this wasn't Klaus at all.

"Please just let me go, please." She begged but it became futile when she stumbled back.

He then roughly grabbed her wrists and yanked her to himself.

"You see, I cannot do that child. You are the key, the key of freeing the animal of his damning curse." He spoke smoothly.

She then began to shake in his arms as sobs raked through her body. She had no idea what he was talking about; all she could comprehend was that he wouldn't let her go. It was times like this where she wished she had heeded to her brother's instruction. Right now she would be playing with her little sister and doing her daily chores, free from all of this; safe from the madman.

"Shh, don't cry. Soon it will all be over. Once the sacrifice is complete it will all be over." He cooed.

And suddenly through her helplessness, her brain started working. _Sacrifice. _The word began to fester inside her and set her soul on fire. It was as if all fear had vanished and only one word could be comprehending.

Run.

And she did, somehow she tore her way out of his grasp and took off running.

"Katerina Petrova," his voice rang out. "You cannot run from me, I will find you!" he screamed.

"I will always find you," the whisper of his voice finished.

But she continued to run, not back to the security of her home or to the welcoming arms of Carlisle; no, she ran out of the village. If she went home he would only find her there and surely kill her. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as her will to live won over her oncoming fatigue. No, she wouldn't die, not to a monster anyhow. She would die old and withered in her warm bed, surrounded by her grandchildren; not like this.

She ran for what seemed like hours, and even when nightfall hit; she still kept running until her legs finally gave out with fatigue. She collapsed against a tree gulping in air and freshly made tears began to stream down her cheeks. She thought of her mother and father, their laughter and singing; her sister dancing on the dirty floor, twirling in her newly made dresses; but mostly of all she thought of Carlisle, his strong hands and how he always made her feel protected. _Will I ever see them again? _

As she sobbed against that tree, she heard a man approach her. Suddenly she tried to stand but found her legs giving out just as quickly. As she prepared for the fall, she felt strong arms grabbing her waist.

"Shh, it's only me" a man whispered.

She looked up and to her relief she saw it was Trevanor, not Klaus.

"Listen to me, there's a small cottage beyond that hill go to it and ask for Rose." He whispered. "She's my sister."

She nodded wearily.

"Look, my sister and I are like him; but I want to help you. I don't want him to hurt you." He spoke looking to the ground.

Katerina couldn't help feel a slight fear at his confession. She didn't know what Klaus was, but she knew it wasn't human whatever it was. But Klaus wanted her dead, or so she thought; why would Trevanor want to help her?

"Why are you doing this?" She breathed out.

His face looked at her with confusion.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked.

"Helping me," she whispered.

He bore into her eyes with an intensity that frightened her. The grip on her waist became much tighter.

"Because I love you," he confessed.

She stared wide-eyed at him, and just as she was about to say something she heard faint voices.

"Go!" he ordered.

And just like that, she ran like hell.

* * *

After spending a few days in the cottage, Katerina tried to kill herself multiple times. Unfortunately Rose, Trevanor's sister, was there each and every time to stop it. Of course, when she stabbed herself and Rose shoved her own blood into the girls mouth is when things changed. She didn't know why the disgusting girl did that to her, but chose to overlook it. Later that night, she found a rope and made her choice again.

_I will find you; I will always find you_

She would rather die than go back to Klaus.

And there in the middle of the room Katerina Petrova hung herself.

Of course it was when she woke up that she realized something was wrong. Something about herself was off, different. She couldn't put a finger on it. At first she thought the previous night had been a dream, but when she felt the rope in her hand she knew it wasn't. She _had _hung herself and somehow survived. Her brain racked ideas as to what could have happened. But when the old woman who owned the cottage came barreling in she knew something was definitely wrong with her.

She killed the old woman, lunging at her neck and drinking her blood. The cries the woman gave were quickly muffled and too soon her body went limp and there was nothing left pouring from the wound. The body dropped to the floor, and to her horror she felt the fangs growing from her mouth. She ran to a basin of water and saw to her disgust the same vein-like creation spreading throughout her face just below her eyes. It was then she knew what she was.

_Vampyre._

When Rose and Trevanor returned and found their friend a vampire, to say they were unhappy would be an understatement. Katerina demanded answers as to why Klaus was trying to kill her. Apparently she was the doppelganger and the key to breaking the curse. The moonstone would break the curse for the werewolf and vampires alike. Vampires could walk in daylight. Of course sacrifice was involved. It was also made clear that Klaus didn't handle rejection easily. Now that she had turned herself into a vampire, she would be an even more bigger target than before. _My family, will they die for my stupidity? _

So against many pleadings from Trevanor, she returned home.

* * *

When she arrived, she realized the entire village had been destroyed. Immediately she ran for her home but when she opened the door, she wished she hadn't. There laid the bodies of what she knew was her family, or rather what was left of them. Their skin was ripped, organs falling out, and blood soaking through the wooden floorboards.

She fallowed a trail of blood and to her horror, there laid a small body with the abdomen completely slashed and the intestines spilling out. The legs were nothing but butchered meat. Blood spilt down the arm closest to her and her eyes followed the pattern. The blood spilled over onto the little girl's hand that was still tightly grasping onto a little dolly. The face of Alexandra was frozen in fear, eyes wide open and her tiny mouth in a silent scream. Her six-year old little sister slaughtered.

Katerina dropped to her knees and hugged the bloodied body to herself. The sweet smell of blood filled her senses and became intoxicating but she held enough self-control to respect the dead, her own dead. No, Alexandra had died to a monster; she would not become a second to her sister. Tears spilt down her cheeks as she screamed in agony. Her sister's name passed her lips, and she vowed that after this night she would never speak it again.

At first she thought that it was the making of Klaus because she had ran, but then she realized that Klaus wouldn't inflict these kinds of wounds. No the bodies that once was her family resembled that of the body her and Carlisle had found that one night. _Carlisle!_ She found herself running, as tears poured down her face. When she reached the next room he was laying on a wooden table writhing. The wounds on his body were fatal, skin ripped, even some organs exposed in his abdomen; blood everywhere, but not anything like the others. She ran to his side whispering his name. His mouth opened as he struggled to get words out.

"Lycan," he finally breathed.

It was then she knew it was the beast that killed them all. Lycan was the name Klaus had called the barbaric animal.

She held his hand sobbing profusely while waiting for him to die, but death never came; in actuality her brother began to heal. His body became whole and the features in his face more handsome than ever. It was no question that her brother was a handsome man, but the man laying before her had been transformed into a God-like version of Carlisle. And after two days, Carlisle opened his eyes. An angry crimson stared into her own black ones. And the next thing she realized was him lunging for all the dead bodies. At first she didn't know what he was doing, but when he raised himself from them and blood poured from his mouth she found out he wasn't much different than herself.

His eyes became wild, as if he had just realized what he had done. So she took his hand, and let the veins slither out from underneath her own eyes.

"You're not the only one damned," she spoke softly.

And they were damned, the children of Satan. Their own father was the village priest. Surely if he were alive he would consider them dead. They were no longer alive, but neither dead as well. They were exactly what the folklore legends spoke of.

They were _The Undead_. And damned as well.

With one last look at the butchered bodies that once was her family, she gave her silent goodbye. Turning her eyes from Alexandra was the hardest, she was only six.

"Let us go Brother," she continued softly.

And with that, they both left their ruined home and family. They were all they had left now, they were family and _nothing_ would ruin that.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Present day, Carlisle's POV

"So you must be Damon?" Carlisle asked the young man standing in front of him.

The man smiled at him then shook his hand.

"Yes, that would be me. So you're Mr. Sparkles?" He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Carlisle couldn't help but laugh at that. It was true, they did sparkle. He could already tell they were going to get along.

"Excuse my brother's rudeness; you see he's a little put out." Stefan suddenly interjected.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Carlisle responded.

"Because he couldn't find Katherine," Elena spoke.

Then the humor was gone. _So they do know my sister. _By judging everyone's reaction apparently it wasn't a good acquaintance. Suddenly he became very interested in what they thought of Katerina.

"Ah, I heard about your little trouble with the girl." He said calmly.

Then a phone rang and Carlisle quickly realized it was his. The number blinked Esme.

"Well, I think it's time for you all to meet my wife." He said with a smile.

Elena's face instantly brightened. He placed the phone on the table and answered it.

"Hello love, how are you?" He said warmly.

"Just peachy, but I can't say the same for wifey here," said a sing-song voice that could only belong to one person.

Damon immediately stiffened and his eyes rimmed red. Everyone else in the room was speechless, including the rest of Carlisle's children. Emmett was suddenly on high alert and very much into predatory mode.

"Katerina," he breathed.

"Hello Brother," she returned.

* * *

Katherine's POV

I turned slowly back to Esme, who was trapped down to a chair. Apparently vervain wasn't just fatal to my kind, it could weaken Cold Ones as well. She snarled at me, mainly angry because she couldn't move. I sauntered over to her slowly and got down to her face. Carlisle was going to pay for everything he put me through, starting with his darling wife.

"Oh, don't be like that. We're going to have such fun together." I said happily and innocently.

I pull a lighter from behind my back and flick the flame on.

"Let's hear a scream from those lips," I say as I bring the open flame to her cheek.

Her screams rang through the phone as I thrusted it to her mouth. I wanted Carlisle to hear it.

"You might want to hurry," I say before hanging up.

She looks at me in complete hate and I just chuckle. I drag the open flame across her face, charring the skin there. Her screams reverberated through the air as I slowly burnt her skin away.

The symphony has begun.

* * *

Please review!

I have recently made a video for this Fanfic, celebrating that we've finished part one! It's on my profile check it out after you review!


	12. Part Two: Chapter 11

Alright everyone! So happy Easter, I hope this makes your day! Can I just say how much I love writing this story you guys! I know I'm not as timely as you hope sometimes, but thank-you for sticking with me!

The reviews are always awesome and helpful! It's nice to know when you guys take time out of your day to share your thoughts with me! This story is so much better because of you! So thank-you to everyone who has reviewed!

_**kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-**_BriBella12_**, scouting4rach, PrincessNala18,OccamsTaser**_, _**twilighter169, , hEAvEN's Rejects, KrunchtizeMeKap'n, debzerechillin, DoodleBugNY, NightLark, Rpattzobsession, HotChick9076, HotChick9076, mlle-guillotine, MeliB1987, AliceCullenJasperHail, Daddys Little Demon, xXxFantasyAmorexXx, MissMaggieMAD, koolkat05, lady blood bath, Color me cruel, oxymoron8, twilighter169, Daddys little crazy bitch, XxCelina-MariexX, Iwras, DamonJasperEmmetPaul, patimi, Angellwriter, MamiMia, Diana-Wolfe-Naturea, xtubbyx, jab1993, OYA7200,  
Tatas Bouncealot, The Cheshire Bat, Sami-Santina, Cosmicwave, zoey zink, XxShadowDragonxX, Missy789, sisinka93, tastyasitgetstou,**_

__I hope you love the chapter and share with me your thoughts; your dislikes, likes, and ideas!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of VD or Twilight, only the storyline.

* * *

"They were all dreamers, these girls. And they sinned. Do you know what that sin was? No one? Their sin was that they believed. Believed they could be different. Special. They believed they could change what they were-damaged, unloved. Cast-off things. They would be alive, adored, needed. Necessary. But it wasn't true. This is a ghost story remember? A tragedy. They were misled. Betrayed by their own stupid hopes. Things couldn't be different for them, because they weren't special after all. So life took them, led them, and they went along, you see? They faded before their own eyes, till they were nothing more than living ghosts, haunting each other with what could be. With what can't be. There, now. Isn't that the scariest story you've ever heard?"  
— Libba Bray

* * *

I paced outside the door with a scowl on my face. I knew it wouldn't take long for Carlisle to track Esme's scent, and when he did find us; all hell would break loose. The tension seemed worse on Caroline though, she wasn't handling the situation very well. Of course I understood, she had no idea what was going on. She knew Esme was somehow connected to my memory problem, but wasn't sure how. She didn't question my motives though, as much as it was bothering her. She trusted me, and it was something completely new to me. She knew what I was, a monster without restraint and still chose to trust me. That alone made me want to protect her with my life.

If anyone attempted to hurt her, they would walk through hell begging for death by the time I was done with them.

"Kat, what am I supposed to do when he gets here? Obviously you'll handle him, but I can't just stand here and do nothing." Caroline spoke smoothly.

I quirked an eyebrow at her obvious irritation and knew it was me that it was being directed to. Part of me had no idea why she would be so angry. She didn't even know Carlisle or what he truly had done to me.

"Why does the notion anger you so?" I asked.

She simply looked at me with sincerity in her eyes before they suddenly turned dark.

"That man held you down while the other hurt you. Of course I want to help make him pay." She snarled.

I smirked at her slightly, happy that she was so loyal to me. Loyalty was something I didn't take for granted, and trust I didn't give out so easily. But Caroline had earned it, and she definitely didn't have to. She had every reason to what to put a stake through my heart, but chose to be my companion instead. She was no longer under compulsion so it was completely her choice, genuinely hers.

"Good to know I can trust you," I spoke in return.

A sound carried out and I realized Esme was going to wake up soon. The vervain in her system weakened her and made it possible for me to temporarily damage her body. After three intense hours of burning her skin off and wiping the vervain leaves down the burns, her vampire body shut down. To make a cold one literally go out is extremely difficult but not impossible. It wasn't much different from humans though, extreme pain and stress have to occur. Basically she went into shock. I did all but kill her, and trust me she was begging for it by the end.

Of course after ripping a hand off, she became too weak to fight back.

I smirked at the memory of her broken body. It's amazing really; I had been this the entirety of my relationship with the Cullen's and could have killed them all. Part of me wished I had, especially _HIM_. What I wouldn't give to have him crawling on the floor in complete and total agony. The power to make him feel everything I had, all the hell he put me through. I wanted revenge and I would get it starting with my traitorous brother.

"I hope you make him suffer," she said coldly. "I hope you-

Suddenly her head whipped to the side. She could smell him too. Carlisle finally decided to come and play.

"Is that" she faltered.

"Yes," I spat out. "Go to the girl, stick vervain in her wounds. The last thing I want to happen is for her to regain her strength and kill you." I said as I walked briskly for the door. She nodded her head in approval.

As I reached the door she called out to me. I turned and found her face etched in worry.

"Be careful Kat, you've taken and tortured his wife. His fury could be tenfold to your own." She said solemnly.

Normally the comment would have infuriated me, the obvious stab to her lack of trust in me; but Caroline wasn't stupid as everyone thought she was, she was smart and knew that his fury alone could be an advantage for him. I was somewhat honored that she was genuinely concerned.

"I will, just make sure you keep her under control. I'll call if I need help." I said then swiftly ran out the door.

I ran towards the scent, covering Esme's while I ran. I wanted to make sure Carlisle couldn't track it so he would have to rely on me. Finally I scaled a tree waiting for him to show up. And sure enough forty-eight seconds later he did. He sniffed the air then roared in absolute fury as having lost her scent. He then began to uproot trees and hurl them across the forest. God he was strong. Part of me was mesmerized by the animal inside him. For so long he had been posing as the humane little doctor, a humble vampire.

Well every vampire has a beast within, and at some point the beast comes out; even for Carlisle Cullen. I chuckled oh so softly at his rage and immediately his movements stopped. I then jumped from the tree, free falling a height of a hundred story building. The wind slightly blew as I fell and then all too soon I gracefully landed in crouching position right in front of him. Slowly I came to a standing position.

He barred his teeth at me, daring me to attack. Little did he know I just wanted answers. I just smirked at him in response.

"Well, good to see you too Brother." I said with a wicked laugh. "How is your family, I hope they're all well?" I asked in mock concern.

He just growled at me and began to slowly circle me, as if I was his prey. He probably thought I was, too bad he was sadly mistaken. I just rolled my eyes and stood there with my arms crossed over my chest. All this sizing each other up was starting to get old.

"Yes I know you want to completely beat the living shit out of me, but indulge me for a second." I said.

He let out an animalistic growl and continued to size me up.

"What could I possibly have anything to say to you?" He asked coldly.

I stiffened in response and my eyes became slightly darker. At first playing these games with him was amusing, but he completely ruined me and the memories of Isabella Swan came flooding into my mind and I became enraged. And before I knew it, I was flying in the air and slamming him hard into a tree. The wood cracked at the weight and began to fall beneath us.

Suddenly I was being thrown to the ground and holy crow he was strong. Suddenly Caroline's words echoed in my brain. I was not fighting Carlisle Cullen right now, I was fighting the predator; the killer. And I hissed in response.

_If he can completely unleash himself do the same!_

I then picked him up and hurled him into a tree causing him to collide into one and right through it to another. Point three seconds passed and he was at me again. And this time it was I who found myself backed to a tree. I then threw him to the ground hard. Keeping my self control was becoming excessively harder for me. The instinct to kill was starting to take over.

_If I do that then I'll kill him! _

_Who cares? He betrayed us, weakened us! Kill him! _The beast within screamed in fury.

_No! _

And somehow I wound up on my back with his hand closing around my throat. His were red with fury and venom was literally dripping from his mouth as he let out an animalistic sound from deep within. Then I saw the stake he gripped in his hand. The beast snapped.

Suddenly self-preservation won out over the control to keep from killing him. The beast didn't care who he was, all it knew was that someone was trying to kill us and it wasn't going to let it happen. Veins slithered down beneath my eyes and my fangs protruded from my mouth. I hissed in an inhumanly way somehow switched our position and had him pinned on the ground with my hand clamped tightly around his throat.

It was so easy. All I had to do was break his head off. Somehow I found the vampire so breakable beneath me. The nameless man growled at me in response but I didn't care. All I could see was red. This vampire tried to kill me and he would pay for it.

_Do it! Do it now! _

And suddenly his eyes softened to an amber color and I began to see the nameless man below me begin to take shape and form. His golden hair emerged and the contours of face became recognizable. The sight in front of me hit me like a ton of bricks. _Carlisle. _My brother and I nearly killed him. I loosened my grip slightly and a pain that I had held back for so long took over.

"Why?" I finally chocked out. "How could you do this to me?"

His amber eyes peered intently into my own and I struggled to let the tears that were threatening my eyes not to fall. Slowly his raised his hand and caressed my cheek and I closed my eyes at the contact. Sure Carlisle had touched me many times, but yet this touch was completely different to me. It was like coming home after so long, as if I was lost and had been found.

Carlisle was my older brother, my protector, and despite everything he had put me through, family was family. Whatever he did it for he must have had a good reason. He had to. I refused to believe that he would do it out of malice.

"Oh Katerina," he breathed out.

We continued to look at each other and suddenly he stiffened and his became red. A snarl escaped his lips and then I smelled it, a foreign scent. In the very direction of Caroline and Esme. Suddenly I found myself thrown backwards but I quickly landed into a crouching position. Then I heard the scream. I would recognize that sound anywhere.

"Caroline!" I yelled.

I didn't have to tell Carlisle to follow me for him to get there. Despite what the others think, I knew my brother had always been an excellent tracker. He, like James, too liked games. Maybe it was part of the vampire instinct, the predator chasing the prey that made the game make us feel so alive. But I what I knew for sure was that this wasn't part of the game anymore. Carlisle knew I may have injured his wife, but I wouldn't actually kill her; that I had more respect than that. Family was family no matter how pissed you were. Well I hoped he knew that.

Another scream resonated through the woods as we both flew, the trees becoming nothing more than a blur. My will was becoming stronger with each stroke of my legs, Caroline was the only family I had left; I wouldn't just let her die. As we approached the cave, Carlisle didn't take much time getting inside. But then I heard everything stop. It was strange, but as I approached the room where Caroline was Esme I found two children there. Well more like preteens, no older than fifteen. The girl had very blond hair and perfect features, and they both had blood red eyes. The two of them eyed all four of us cautiously.

"Well isn't this like a good family reunion? The brother and sister have finally kissed and made up." The blond sneered.

Suddenly anger started to whelm up inside my. Who was she to just come barging in on _my_ cave and interfering with _my _plans. Part of me wondered slightly why Carlisle hadn't taken the opportunity to get Esme. Then it dawned on me, the little bitch was in between us and our own two people. I couldn't get to Caroline and he couldn't get to his wife.

"Jane, leave what is the business between my sister and I Katerina's and my own business; and just get to the point of why the Volturi has sent you and Alec." Carlisle said in a clipped tone.

So her name was Jane. I would remember that. If she knew what was good for her she would heed to my brother's warning. This was not the time for civility, he was in an attempt to save his mate and they were trespassing on that territory. It didn't matter who it was. I had remembered in a brief conversation with _him _what the Volturi were. He never spoke into detail about them just that they were to be feared.

"Well it really is simple, just hand over Katerina and we'll be on our merry way." She replied with mock enthusiasm.

This seriously wasn't the time to push my limits. There was a reason I created this whole "I'm going to torture your wife until you give me some answers" atmosphere for a reason and she was killed the mood. And like I would just waltz right over there to her and say "Ok, here I am! Let's go I can't wait; this should be fun!" Like hell I would.

No, these two needed a seriously reality check. They didn't have any leverage, not even Caroline. The thought made me cringe slightly, but my will to survive quickly buried it. There was no way in hell I was going anywhere with them. I didn't care if I had to rip them to shreds first.

"You forget your manners Jane," I spat out.

The girl then turned to me with the wickedest grin I'd ever seen.

"NO!" Carlisle suddenly screamed.

But she had already taken a step forward. In response I simply glared right back. Then her eyes went a tad wild, as if she was straining. The smirk on my face grew even wider on my face with the knowledge that she was trying to use some gift on me that wasn't working.

"Having problems, Janie Dearest?" I said my voice dripping with sweet sarcasm.

She suddenly screamed in pure hatred and lunged herself at me. I found myself skidded across the floor with her tiny hand clamped tightly around my throat. Christ! For someone so small she was really strong. But her strength had limits, and unfortunately her blood lust began to cloud her judgment. I waited till she was completely overcome with the lust of my blood to start thinking rationally.

When her eyes became glazed over, I then wrapped my hand around the wrist that had me pinned to the floor and suddenly flipped us. Her eyes shined with hate as she realized her mistake. A loud crash happened and then a fierce growl. Through the corner of my eye, I saw the boy had Esme by the throat and Carlisle pleading with him. But the distraction proved fatal when I suddenly flew backwards.

My body hit the wall with such an impact, it collapsed. Of course it did nothing to me, just slightly knocked the breath out of me. In vampiric speed I ran back to her grabbed the front of her shirt. As I raised her to the ground she snarled in replied but was quickly gone as I slammed her body into the ground. As she raised herself up, she found herself on her knees with her head held my two hands. She was at a dead end. I could easily break her head, enjoyably even.

I twisted smirk graced my features as her eyes went wide with shock. Apparently she's wasn't used to losing and now she would lose with her life.

"Katerina," Carlisle suddenly yelled.

Without losing my grip I glanced his way and saw Esme in a similar fashion with the Alec. He looked frenzied, his eyes wild. The longer I held Jane down the harder the boy broke into Esme's neck. What did Carlisle expect me to do? What was his wife to me? She probably knew what he had done to me and shared laughs about it with him. I would never be the one to kill her, but that didn't mean I was entitled to save her when the choice came down to me or her.

I didn't let go.

"Please," he pleaded with me.

I didn't budge.

"No," I spat out.

His amber eyes shined with venomous tears that would never fall. Part of me wanted to let go, mainly because he was suffering and he was my brother. But then memories hit me with their force I remembered everything he had done to me. He had taken my life away. How could he honestly expect me to give it to him after that?

"Kater-

"Never!" I screamed.

And then Esme's neck broke, as if it was nothing but dust and without any time, the rest of her body had been torn to pieces. The boy looked expectantly at me as he raised a lighted match. I simply glared at him and he dropped it. Flames took immediately to the pieces and suddenly Carlisle's screams of agony resonated through the cave. I shut it out. I couldn't handle my brother at the moment.

I turned back to Jane, my smirk long gone now. Even though I didn't save Esme, the fact that she died only fueled my anger towards the trembling girl beneath my hands. This was their fault after all; if they hadn't interfered Esme would still be alive and well this very moment.

"Kat," Caroline whimpered.

And with a growl I turned again. This time it was her under his grasp.

"Come with us, and I'll let her live." He spoke smoothly but deadly. "No one else has to die for you and your unwillingness. Come with us and I'll let her go." Alec finished.

For the first time in my life I faced with a serious predicament. I had done many things in the past; many atrocities and I had lived with each and every one. The beast inside screamed in protest.

_What is she to us! Only a means to an end nothing more! _

But deep down inside I knew better. Could I really live with myself knowing I was the main hand in her murder? Could I live with myself knowing it was truly I, not the boy who killed her?

Was Caroline Forbes worth more than my own life?

* * *

So please review!


	13. Chapter 12

OMG! You guys I swear I didn't abandon you! My computer got a virus and was out of commission for weaks! It was awful. Anyways it is fixed now and I just wrote this for you guys in literally thirty minutes. I was going to make it longer but I knew you would be wanting an update soon! So now that my computer is fixed and school is out, I should be on a more steady schedule!

So to all you awesome people who review!

**_kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-_**BriBella12**_, scouting4rach, PrincessNala18,OccamsTaser_**, **_twilighter169, , hEAvEN's Rejects, KrunchtizeMeKap'n, debzerechillin, DoodleBugNY, NightLark, Rpattzobsession, HotChick9076, HotChick9076, mlle-guillotine, MeliB1987, AliceCullenJasperHail, Daddys Little Demon, xXxFantasyAmorexXx, MissMaggieMAD, koolkat05, lady blood bath, Color me cruel, oxymoron8, twilighter169, Daddys little crazy bitch, XxCelina-MariexX, Iwras, DamonJasperEmmetPaul, patimi, Angellwriter, MamiMia, Diana-Wolfe-Naturea, xtubbyx, jab1993, OYA7200,_****_  
_****Tatas Bouncealot, The Cheshire Bat, Sami-Santina, Cosmicwave, zoey zink, XxShadowDragonxX, Missy789, sisinka93, tastyasitgetstou (ps: I know that there are so many more of you I know, just didn't have time to get them down!)**

So please review and tell me what you think!

Once again I'm so sorry for the delay!

* * *

"_I thought when love for you died, I should die.  
It's dead. Alone, most strangely, I live on."  
~Rupert Brooke_

* * *

Caroline stood there with pleading eyes as I watched Alec tighten his hand around her neck. My breathing became labored and I was at a loss. Never before had I been faced with such a predicament, at least none that I can remember. The humane side of me begged to plead with the boy for her life, to go in her stead; but yet the monster inside me snarled at the thought. All my life it had always been about me. What was best for me, how to protect myself, how to keep myself safe; never was there another that held such a place for me. The fact that I was struggling with this alone says something. Despite everything I had pushed away, everything I had done and everything I had kept myself from; Caroline Forbes meant something to me. Yet I wasn't even sure why she was so important but here I was torn from my own selfish nature and her life.

_What is she to us? She will do nothing but hold us back. Once upon a time we were great, powerful, lethal and she is weakening you! _

My own mind was fighting against me and I knew not what to do. Esme already had died because of me; Alec wouldn't hesitate in crushing her neck.

Ever since I had awoken from my compulsion my anger ran me, fueled me and empowered me. I didn't need anyone, the people I had trusted the most had betrayed me and I was out for blood, out for revenge. Of course the people I wanted to hurt the most, I hadn't even touched yet; I just managed to burn everyone else instead because I couldn't find the Cullen's. I was on a murderous rampage killing anything and everything in my way with a sick smile on my face. Of course the smile never matched my eyes.

As soon as Damon entered the picture I realized that he could never love me, that I would never be good enough. For the first time in a long time he brought out an emotion that hadn't surfaced in a long time, shame. It was the first time where I truly knew I was alone. Playing games with the Salvatore brothers was amusing but I knew I was no Elena and she had something I could never have, her humanity. I was a monster and relished in other's pain and misery. And out of my own misery I slaughtered Bonnie's mother.

Then Caroline Forbes showed up seemingly out of no where. I had compelled her at first, showed her just how horrid I was; proving that some souls can never be saved and yet she showed up, carried me and showed me that I wasn't completely alone. We both knew what it was like to have everyone hate us, except she never committed the sins I had done; she was merely petty and shallow. But beyond those blond curls and beautiful face, laid substance a caringness I had never seen before.

While I was cruel, heartless and treated her like absolute dirt; she still stayed. She had no reason to be loyal to me, none at all and yet she was. What had I done to deserve such love? Nothing but she gave it freely. This was my chance to prove that maybe my heart wasn't so black, that maybe there was still some light inside of me. Even though the light was faded, dimmed and barely shining; it was still there, a whisper of a flicker.

"_You know not everyone walks away"_

Her words echoed through my brain and suddenly I became afraid. She had given her love and loyalty freely, without justified reason. There was nothing I did that deserved it which meant she could turn on me any given second. Why wouldn't she? It wasn't like I was saint, far from it actually. It was like I was the devils concubine and she the angel of God. Light and Darkness can never coexist. Some day one will consume the other. I was a hopeless case. I had sold my soul to the devil long ago and had no intention of fighting for it back. I knew what I was, but what I couldn't face was the person I could be.

Caroline Forbes was only a tool, something to use then be disposed of. She did her mission and now it was over. I was Katerina Petrova and I held mercy for none. Not even her.

My back straightened and a smirk rose wickedly across my face. My eyes locked with her and a flash of understanding flitted across them. Suddenly she began to panic and her body began to fight against its attacker. She was done for; there was no way she could win against Alec.

"NO!" she screamed in protest thrashing beneath his cold fingertips. "NO! Why!" she cried out. "After everything we've been through, why!" she demanded.

Carlisle simply stared at me with a complete look of disgust on his face. His eyes held those of disappointment and I knew I failed him, but it was he who failed me first. What did I care of his feelings, he had no respect for mine. He had taken my trust and turned it against me. While I believed he loved me, he used that to manipulate me and take advantage of me. Like I was some sick game to play. The first one to completely break Katerina wins the prize!

And he did.

I remember the way his eyes stared down coldly into my own as he held me down while Klaus humiliated me. This was his way of getting back at me. Make my life a living hell before he put me out of my misery. Where there was once love for my brother only lays hate. He was nothing to me now. And now that I knew the Cullen's were indeed in Mystic Falls I could finish the job.

"What, you actually thought you meant something to me?" I taunted her. "That I some how cared about you and your pathetic life?" I continued as tears spilled down her cheeks. "Oh you were nothing but a tool for me. You gave me what I wanted, and now you have nothing left for me." I finished with a chuckle.

Her eyes shined with fear and absolute hate.

"One day you'll find this life that you've chosen is complete Hell. And the choices that you made will burn in your memory for the rest of your wretched immortal life as you burn alone. And it will be then; that you look back on _**this **_moment and wished you had done the hard thing, that you hadn't been such a coward." She spat out.

A painful clench erupted in my chest at her words. Little did she know her prophecy had already started to take place. I was already burning in my personal hell alone with the memory of my sins torturing my mind. But I was still a monster, a bloodthirsty monster past redemption, past saving past anything that offered hope for myself. And one day I would have to face that and live with it.

But that day was not today.

"Oh, that's really touching," I mocked as I placed my hand over my heart. "So very touching, but this whole situation going on has long past amused me." I said straightening my body. "And now I'm just bored." I finished with an expressionless face.

Alec stood there smirking at me meanwhile Jane had placed herself by his side. Here eyes were a murderous red, and I knew she wanted nothing more than to kill me at that exact moment.

I quickly scanned for an escape route. There was no way in hell I was staying here and getting hauled off to the Volturi.

"If only Aro didn't want to kill you so badly, you would've made an exceptional guard." Alec mused with the never faltering smirk.

Caroline Forbes closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable moment of her death. And I just stood there with a determined expression on my face. That little flickering light, I believed it finally blew out. My heart was completely black. The emotions that were running rampant inside of me I turned off. I had no need of them. Emotions were weakness and I was not weak.

Time seemed to stand still and my heart rate started beating faster as I waited for the life to die out of her eyes. Then Alec did something I wasn't expecting, he bit her. Her head fell back and a whimper escaped her lips as her body started to become limp. Then before I could process anything Carlisle emitted a low growl from his body and suddenly his body was launching at Alec's. Caroline was quickly tossed aside as the two of them engaged in a brutal fight.

I decided this was my cue to leave. I looked briefly at Caroline and saw the blood rushing out of her veins. A cold one's bite was lethal to our kind. The transformation would kill us. That was why when I got bit by James Carlisle wouldn't allow Edward to let the venom spread. I knew if I just left her there she would die, a slow painful death. Once the venom spread past a certain point, death was inevitable. I expected to feel something as I watched her body writhe on the ground and her screams, but nothing happened.

So I did what I did best.

I ran.

* * *

Edward's POV

Edward sat quietly on the couch beside Alice at the Salvatore boarding house. His family was waiting patiently for the arrival of their father and mother. When they heard that Katherine had taken Esme, they were all shocked. Of course he knew that Kat was bad news but to find out that Carlisle was her brother was the most shocking of it all. There were many things that his father kept private, certain aspects of his human life that he didn't want to relive and Edward knew that; but to hide a living a sibling from the rest of family? Why did he never say anything about it?

Of course it didn't matter now. Apparently Carlisle had done something, something pretty bad to cause his long lost sister to just show up out of the blue and kidnap his wife. Edward didn't worry for Esme though; Carlisle was perfectly capable of handling this little family spat. Though he wasn't worried for the situation, he wasn't stupid either. He knew enough of Katherine Pierce to not underestimate her, but she wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

The wait was annoying and he wished that his father would hurry up and take care of business already. After hearing all about the moonstone and sacrifice issues, he and the rest of Cullen's decided to pitch in and help. After all, whoever this Klaus was didn't have a right to cause that much collateral damage. If they didn't clean up the mess, the Volturi would most likely get involved and that would not be pretty at all.

Suddenly the front door flew open and in walked a girl that was the exact replica of his love. But he knew better, this was not Isabella Swan; this was Katerina Petrova. Immediately everyone in the room tensed up and Rosalie even hissed. The two Salvatore brothers looked positively murderous but no one moved. No one dared to speak a word.

Katerina's eyes went wide at their appearance and but then lit up with amusement as a seductive smirk spread across her face.

"So you must be the Cullen's,"

* * *

Ok so tell me what you think so far!


	14. Chapter 13: Everything Burns

_So this whole chapter is done in Edwards POV because I thought it would be better that way! Bet you guys are like supper excited cause this is the big chapter that everyone's been waiting for! I hope I lived up to all your expectations! So don't forget to review and tell me what you think! _

_To everyone who has been reviewing, alerting and everything! Thank-you so much!_

_**kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-**_BriBella12_**, scouting4rach, PrincessNala18,OccamsTaser**_, _**twilighter169, , hEAvEN's Rejects, KrunchtizeMeKap'n, debzerechillin, DoodleBugNY, NightLark, Rpattzobsession, HotChick9076, HotChick9076, mlle-guillotine, MeliB1987, AliceCullenJasperHail, Daddys Little Demon, xXxFantasyAmorexXx, MissMaggieMAD, koolkat05, lady blood bath, Color me cruel, oxymoron8, twilighter169, Daddys little crazy bitch, XxCelina-MariexX, Iwras, DamonJasperEmmetPaul, patimi, Angellwriter, MamiMia, Diana-Wolfe-Naturea, xtubbyx, jab1993, OYA7200,**__**  
**_**_Tatas Bouncealot, The Cheshire Bat, Sami-Santina, Cosmicwave, zoey zink, XxShadowDragonxX, Missy789, sisinka93, tastyasitgetstou _**

I know that there are many more but I just didn't have the time to get them all down! Seriously though, please don't stop reviewing and alerting! It really makes my day and I update quicker when people are responding! You guys are truly amazing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

"This is how the fire starts.

This is how we burn.

Everything is slipping out of my control."

A Great and Terrible Beauty

* * *

Edwards POV

"So you must be the Cullen's," Katerina spoke with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Edward's breath caught in his throat at her voice. It was so incredibly sultry, sexy and completely full of mystery. Every part of her demeanor called to him, even her blood. She smelled just like _HER. _ While there was a part of him that was undeniably attracted to her, the bigger part of him was livid as hell. He knew Esme was perfectly fine, but the fact that this Katerina problem threatened that nearly caused his skin to crawl with hate. He wanted nothing more than to dismember her beautiful body.

Suddenly in vampiric speed she was right in front of him with a seductive smirk plastered on her face. Her black eyes mesmerized him to the point of almost hypnotic. _This is ridiculous, get a hold of yourself Cullen! _ His thoughts went wild at her so close to his own body. Her hand gently caressed his chest as she slowly began to circle him. If he were human, he would have lost consciousness from lack of breathing long ago. Luckily he didn't need such trivial things like oxygen.

It was as if no one else existed in the room, only him and her. She was the most intoxicating being that had ever called to him, even more so than Bella. Her mere touch sent his senses spiraling out of control and he so desperately wanted to regain some control over the situation. Her hand slowly and hauntingly slid from his chest with every step she took.

"No wonder Isabella was so heartbroken over you," she said with a chuckle. "You're so" she continued but then paused right behind him. "Sexy," she breathed out in his ear.

If he had been holding onto anything that kept his sanity, well that was long gone by now. She was so close, so very close; and the need to ravage her began to take over. His body was beginning to take control over his head. His lust was driving him to madness to the point it took him a second to register just exactly what she had said. Through his undeniable _need _for her, her words began to sink in.

_Hold up a second, how does she even know Isabella let alone our relationship? _

It was then that his mind took control and suddenly he turned in a blink of an eye and rammed her onto the wooden table in vampiric speed. She smirked a wicked grin as she laid underneath him. Obviously this didn't seem to bother her. It was then that he realized how human she appeared. Her skin wasn't rock hard and blood flowed freely through her veins. Killing her seemed like it wouldn't be that much of a problem if necessary.

"How do you know of Isabella," he demanded through clenched teeth as he tightened his grip around her throat.

Her eyes then sparkled with amusement and the smirk became even more seductive.

"Oh I met Isabella a few months ago," she said playfully. "She mentioned you, even showed a picture of the two of you," she continued with a fake smile. "But I noticed she was, oh what's that word I'm searching for?" she said pretending to be thinking hard. "Oh right, heartbroken." She finished with a chuckle.

His emotions welled up inside him at her story. He had done what his father had said was best and it worked, she was heartbroken. But it wasn't only her that was broken too, so was he. It nearly killed him when he walked away from her pleadings and tear streaked face that day in the woods. But the past was the past and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"It was so pathetic how much she cried for you," she continued in a mocking voice.

Anger began to fester inside of him and he didn't want to hear anymore.

"Shut up," he growled out.

"And me being the gracious little vampire I am allowed her one more cry," she continued as she stroked his chest.

Then suddenly he found himself flipped and now _he_ was under _her_. He heard the wood crack slightly from the sudden action but that was quickly ignored when he realized she was straddling him. In disgust and his own lustful need he attempted to get her off him. Unfortunately he realized she was even stronger than Stefan, something he hadn't expected at all. _Maybe killing her is going to be a little more complicated than expected, h_e thought to himself dismally.

She then leaned down and lightly brushed her lips across his own. His self control was failing him and there was still a part of him that wanted to kill her, but there was a bigger need that was beginning to take control of him.

"Before," she whispered as her lips left his mouth then went to his neck. "I sucked" she continued as she gently bit down on his neck and he nearly felt himself come undone. Then just as quickly as her teeth were grazing his neck they left and gone to his left ear.

"Her dry," she finished with a seductive chuckle.

The light in his head then came on and a fury untold exploded inside of him. Then with power he didn't know existed, not even when he found James seemed to take hold of his body and suddenly her body was flown backwards. She, despite the sudden force, landed gracefully in a crouching position and her black eyes sparkled with life and a sexiness that unfolded to a smirk on her face.

"You," he said with a shaky voice, "you have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into." He said as he pointed to her.

He swore he was seeing red and all that mystery that seemed to captivate him went out the door. She murdered his love and someone was going to pay hell for it. Oh he was going to do more than just drink her dry. He was going to make her wish she was dead, have her begging for it by the time he was done with her.

His body then flew to hers and all he could comprehend was skin on skin and his teeth went for anything he could tear but with no avail. Both were going too fast for any human eye to keep track of. Within seconds the entire room was completely wrecked as they rammed each other into walls, tables and the floor. But every time he was close enough to make the bite, she was away and he was being thrown across the room.

It then occurred to him that if she was this strong, and Carlisle hadn't returned, had she killed him? The notion scared him and infuriated him all the same. After being rammed into the wall she was suddenly in front of him and in a flash she had her hand wrapped around his throat and then slammed him onto the floor. He could feel his cheek cracking from the sheer force of her action.

A snarl erupted from her beautiful lips and it was then that he realized gone was the seductress earlier and now there was a pure unadulterated loathing shining clearly in her eyes. Confusion swept through him and he didn't understand why she all of sudden hated him. But that thought was gone when he felt a crack go down the side of his other face to his neck as she slammed his head onto the floor even harder.

"How does it feel knowing the only reason of your existence is gone," she mocked. "That you failed to protect her?" She continued with a wicked laugh. "That she died with your name on her lips?" She finished.

He then grabbed her hand in an attempt to throw her to the floor but he failed miserably as she literally got out of it and crushed his wrist. He hissed in pain but immediately felt the bones rearrange themselves. Suddenly he was being pulled to his knees with her hands on either side of his head. His mind registered that he was going to die. She was going to kill him. He had failed Isabella in keeping her safe and now he was going to pay for that mistake.

_I will be with you soon Love._

He closed his eyes waiting for the moment when he would see no more.

Then without warning her hands were off him and he heard a crash across the room. He turned and saw Damon straddling her, having her completely pinned down with a wooden stake raised above her heart. Sick satisfaction started to spread throughout his body. Finally justice would be done. She deserved to die, and while he wanted to kill her himself he was still pleased watching another do the deed.

"Damon, enough." A voice he recognized immediately demanded.

Edward turned and saw his father carrying a young blond in his arms. She was unconscious, but when he smelled her more closely he realized she was a vampire and extremely injured; almost to the point of death.

"Let me deal with my sister," he growled out as he placed the girl on the couch.

Damon reluctantly got off of Katherine but not before glaring daggers at her. She merely stared nastily at him. They remained looking each other in the eye, neither of them moving. It was quite obvious that whatever had happened between the two wasn't over yet. Edward knew Damon hated her but it seemed that Katherine had strong emotions for Damon even if negative.

"Oh my god Caroline!" Elena suddenly cried.

It was then Katherine immediately snapped her eyes from Damon to the blond on the couch. Her expression was one of pure shock. Then her eyes went from shock to fear and she began to slowly back away. Everyone else didn't seemed to notice as they were too caught up in this Caroline's injuries. Her eyes were still closed and her neck seemed crushed almost completely.

"Damon I need blood now! She needs it before it's too late." Carlisle spoke hastily.

Damon simply nodded and turned to go to the cellar.

"It has to be human!" Carlisle then yelled as Damon disappeared to the cellar.

Then as soon as he left he was back and at Caroline's side with the blood. He carefully gave it to Carlisle who then opened it and began to pour it into the young girl's mouth. Edward saw Jasper's thoughts before his brother swiftly left. Out of all the Cullen's, Jasper was still sensitive to human blood.

The girl then began to cough and her eyes opened slowly. Elena's heartbeat then slowly returned to normal. Everyone seemed to calm pretty quickly after she appeared to be alright. Carlisle then turned to Damon with a frustration in his eyes. It was then Edward realized Esme had yet to show her face.

"Father," he said quietly.

He turned to Edward and took a breath of unnecessary air.

"I reached Katherine, and while we were talking something happened." He spoke slowly.

"Like what exactly," Rosalie suddenly hissed.

"Jane and Alec showed up," he said quietly. "They wanted my sister, and I wouldn't give her to them," he continued. "So they killed Esme." He finished.

There was a quietness that filled the room and no one spoke. Edward's fury began to unfold tenfold as he realized this was all Katherine's fault. First Isabella and now his own mother. Sure she hadn't actually done the deed herself, but it was her they wanted; not his mother. His anger then began to direct to Carlisle though. He had protected his sister over his own wife. The same sister who kidnapped his love, tortured her and god knows what else.

"So you just let them kill her because you couldn't let them take your precious sister?" Edward spat out.

Carlisle flinched at his harsh words.

"Son look-

"NO!" Edward interrupted. "Esme was our family! So you would just rather sacrifice her instead?" He yelled.

Carlisle's eyes suddenly flashed red but his body remained unmoved.

"Now you listen Son," he began

"NO! I am done listening! You chose your psychotic bitch of a sister to live who KILLED my Isabella over your fucken wife! Our mother!" Edward screamed.

Suddenly he found himself rammed into the wall with Carlisle's hand clenched tightly around his throat.

"You really don't want to play this game with me Son," Carlisle spat. "I just lost my wife and I'm close to losing my sanity at the moment. You have no idea what's at stake here." He said through clenched teeth.

"You don't think I hated watching them murder my wife right in front of me?" He continued. "It made me sick! But this is so much bigger than Esme and my bitch of a sister." He growled out. "You have no idea what any of this is about and let me tell you it's extremely messy and complicated. The last thing any of us needed was the Volturi getting their hands was my sister." He said as he tightened his grip on Edward's throat.

"Now I know you don't understand my reasoning, and despite what you may believe, we need Katherine at the moment. So do me a favor and get off my back because of my dead wife and leave me the hell alone." Carlisle finished as he slammed Edward's head into the wall.

His hand then left Edwards throat and Edward watched as his father turned back to Damon and Stefan.

"Now if you'll all excuse me, I have some business to attend to with my sister." He spat out the last word as if it was venom to his mouth.

"Also if anyone was wondering, Bonnie is in the hospital." He said as he turned to leave. "She should be fine in a couple of days."

Finally everything seemed to collapse down on Edward. He began to feel the effects of what Katherine had told him and the fact his beloved mother being dead tear to his core. His body collapsed to the floor and suddenly he felt a pain he hadn't ever experienced before. It was over. Isabella Swan was dead and he didn't see a reason to stay alive much longer. He had made plans that if this was to ever occur, he would pay a much needed visit to the Volturi.

If he did something drastic enough, they would have no choice but to kill him. He felt Alice's arms wrap around him. She held him steadily refusing to let go.

"We're going to figure this out Edward; I promise we're going to make it through this." She said trying to sound reassuring.

Edward knew she was hurting almost as much as he was, that was her best friend and it was hard for her to leave when they all did. But Alice was the optimistic one, the one who always saw the silver lining. She could find redemption in every situation even when there wasn't any. And part of him so desperately wanted to cling onto the hope she had.

Maybe everything would be okay.

It just had to be okay.

* * *

Please review!


	15. Chapter 14

So this chapter is a little bit longer than the others but it's very important! I hope you all love it and thank-you to everyone reviewing and reading! I honestly read every review and take them all into consideration! Your thoughts inspire me, especially the one's who take the time to really tell me what I think! So leave me your opininons and don't hate on me at the end of this chapter! I promise this story is nowhere close to being over!

_**kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-**_BriBella12_**, scouting4rach, PrincessNala18,OccamsTaser**_, _**twilighter169, , hEAvEN's Rejects, KrunchtizeMeKap'n, debzerechillin, DoodleBugNY, NightLark, Rpattzobsession, HotChick9076, HotChick9076, mlle-guillotine, MeliB1987, AliceCullenJasperHail, Daddys Little Demon, xXxFantasyAmorexXx, MissMaggieMAD, koolkat05, lady blood bath, Color me cruel, oxymoron8, twilighter169, Daddys little crazy bitch, XxCelina-MariexX, Iwras, DamonJasperEmmetPaul, patimi, Angellwriter, MamiMia, Diana-Wolfe-Naturea, xtubbyx, jab1993, OYA7200,**__**  
**_**_Tatas Bouncealot, The Cheshire Bat, Sami-Santina, Cosmicwave, zoey zink, XxShadowDragonxX, Missy789, sisinka93, tastyasitgetstou (i know there are many more! I'm so behind!)_**

* * *

"Why did you betray your own heart, Cathy? You loved me.

And what right had you to leave me?

Misery and degradation and death and nothing that God or Satan could inflict would have parted us,

you of your own will, did it. I have not broken your heart - you have broken it;

and in breaking it, you have broken mine."

Emily Bronte

* * *

Katherine's POV

I sat slumped down by a tree positively fuming. It had been nearly two weeks since the incident with Edward. The whole ordeal was absolutely infuriating. The fact that the Cullen's were in the same house as I literally made me sick. Seeing Edward's face everyday made me want to kill people, and trust me I did. I had no problem masking my hatred for him and to be honest neither did he. Part of it was interesting though, mainly because it confused me.

He hated me because I claimed I killed his ex. But he told me he didn't love me, that I wasn't '_good for him' _and now he suddenly acts like he did love me? Strange, not that I believed him anyway. I think now it's just because he blames his mother's death on me. I didn't care, it wasn't my problem. I wasn't about to go skipping away with Alec boy and his dearest Jane just because they threatened Esme. I didn't feel sorry about her death at all.

I viewed the whole Esme killing as payback to Carlisle for what he did to me. Why would I put myself on the line when all he wanted was to watch me burn? It was like I was the prize of some sick game; the first person to completely ruin Katerina Petrova wins! Well it sucked and while he's still family, I'm nowhere near to forgiving him yet. He still has yet to explain why he held me down to be compelled.

Karma is such a bitch.

"Sulking much," said a soft voice.

I didn't have to look up to know who it was. Carlisle's voice was practically engrained to my brain. I looked up and saw him standing in the sun. The sun reflected on his diamond hard skin. It really wasn't fair. He truly was a beautiful man. Even when we were both human he had the better genes. He took after our mother, fair skin blond hair and crystal blue eyes; while I took heavily after our father. And now as a vampire, he sparkles in the sun and I just burn.

So not fair.

"Not as if you would care to begin with," I replied dejectedly.

All these overwhelming emotions coursing through my veins are beginning to overpower me. After waking up and realizing that all I had ever believed myself to be turned out to be a lie, I realized that I just wanted to ignore the consequences. Funny how Damon lived over a hundred years filled with nothing but revenge for his brother while he crucifies me for my own pain, not that he knows of any of it. He blames me for his ruining and he's right. At the time life was only a series of mundane moments and he and his brother amused me.

It wasn't until I believed myself human how much I realized how fragile emotions can be.

Partly my icy cold heart resulted pre Damon and Stefan drama. I didn't remember much of the life before I was turned, nor a lot afterwards. I could only remember snippets of memories, like Carlisle being my brother and Klaus trying to kill me. But somewhere deep inside I knew my ruining began way further than just Carlisle compelling me. I couldn't remember what happened, but somehow I knew it was there.

"You know that's not true," he said with a sigh as he slowly sat beside me.

Irritation wracked me. He holds me down as Klaus purposely ruins my life to make the killing process more fun and he has the nerve to say he does care about me? Such audacity.

"Could've fooled me," I answer with a snicker.

He simply lets out an unnecessary breath of air. The tension between us was thick, and our relationship was damaged and I wasn't sure if it could be fixed. Everyone else leaves, everyone walks away but family is supposed to be family and I now I wasn't even sure if I had that anymore. It was like I lost him and I couldn't get him back. I remember a time when I literally thought he made the sun rise and set and I idolized him. What now?

Suddenly dread filled my being as I faced with the potential of eternity alone. As much as I push people away, I never wanted to alone and certainly not for all eternity. Why couldn't things go back to being just normal, where life was filled with simplicity and laughter? Why couldn't my life just be normal again?

_You speak to yourself as if that time existed. _

_It did once, once a long time ago. _

My mind warred against itself. The monster wanted to forget what it felt like to be human, to shut off those emotions. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Look Katerina, I know you are angry with me; but I need you to trust me. I did what I had to do." He replied evasively.

I looked at him incredulously. It was as if he did it to protect me from someone. But who could possibly want me more than Klaus? No Carlisle must had been fooled. To Klaus I was only a game, amusement in _his _series of mundane moments; merely something to do. Curiosity still plagued me and I needed to why he would do such a thing. What could Klaus have possibly said to make him think compelling me to such measures was protecting me?

"Then why did you do it," I said bluntly.

I watched from the corner of my eye how his immediately became downcast, as if he was ashamed. Part of this made me a little bit smug. I wanted him to feel bad for what he did to me. He deserved the shame and the guilt for the hell he's caused me. He had no idea what it was like when they all just abandoned me like the way they did. How his son made me feel inferior, weak, and completely and totally worthless. I had no control over my situation with Edward, his over protectiveness as if I was a china doll who couldn't think for herself.

Then the months and months of his absence, the lack of his touch, the calmness of his voice everything about him nearly caused the death of me. I was completely and utterly consumed with Edward. It was just as I wrote Alice "_the absence of him is everywhere I look." _Of course she never responded. She never responded to anything I wrote.

It was as if I was nothing but a piece of cloth, so carelessly thrown into the wind. I was thrown and they never did once look back. I loved Edward so much I was willing to die for him, but in the end he never loved me the same. I was someone not worthy to be fought for, someone to die for, someone to love. No I was nothing and would always be nothing in his mind.

I was someone to be forgotten.

"Klaus was trying to kill you Katerina; I thought that maybe if you were compelled to be human Klaus would think you as a mere doppelganger. At the time he wanted Katherine, his mind was distracted from doppelgangers. So I did what I needed to do." He said slowly.

His confession didn't make any sense. He was trying to protect me from Klaus, but it was Klaus who he had compel me? No something obviously didn't add up.

"What are you talking about? Why would you have Klaus compel me if you were trying to protect me from him? That doesn't even make sense Carlisle." I replied with a frustrated tone.

He simply eyed me for a moment.

"What am I talking about?" He asked indignantly. "What are you talking about?" he continued. "Katerina Klaus was never the one who compelled you." He finished with an incredulous look upon his face.

Now it was my turn to be extremely confused. So if it wasn't Klaus,

"Then who the hell did Carlisle?" I asked angrily.

"Elijah, Klaus's cousin." He replied bluntly.

This was just too weird. Had Carlisle's animal diet start affecting his brain? Obviously it must had because I know exactly what I had seen. Klaus was a face completely unforgettable, unmistakable.

"Carlisle, I know what I saw. You honestly expect me to believe that?" I questioned with my teeth clenched.

He just stared at me like I had two heads.

"Look I don't know who you saw, but Klaus wouldn't compel you. He was trying to kill you. Obviously your memories are hazy Katerina." He replied with a slight hint of snicker.

The whole situation was just confusing altogether. Memories just kept blending together like a strange dream that was real. It was completely migraine causing trying to weed out the lies and truth. And to know that it wasn't Klaus but Elijah who compelled me makes me even angrier. None of this should have ever happened in the first place. You would think that this would just exhaust me by now, but in actuality it just makes me even angrier. All this hatred was boiling in the pit of my being just waiting to surface and explode. While I had caused some problems, I have yet to be out of control; but this problem is pushing that.

"Come Kat, Caroline's awake."

Carlisle's voice woke me up from my thoughts.

_Just perfect. Come on Kat; let's go see the best friend that you practically left out to die. Oh that's just going to go over just peachy keen. _

I slightly grimace to myself at the thought. Caroline Forbes was the only person currently who never betrayed me, gave her loyalty and friendship freely and I turned my back on her. I know I tend to screw up everything but this was bad, really bad. She wasn't the forgiving type or let it go type either; no she was almost as bad as I was. Would I apologize, of course not; my decision was for self-preservation, but it still didn't stop the sting it left.

She saw what Carlisle did to me, she's the only one who has an inkling to what is going on, besides Carlisle and I just chose to leave her to bleed out; writhing in pain as the venom was killing her. I humiliated her, hurt her, betrayed her and I was going to pay the price for that choice; even if it was the right one.

We stood up and walked up to the house and the closer we got the more anxious I became. Every single person in that room would love nothing more than to drive a stake through my heart, even Damon. _Damon, _his name sent chills down my back. You want to talk about screwing someone over; yeah I'm pretty sure I would win the academy with him. The lies were the worst with him, mainly because he ripped the wound fucking Edward left inside me.

As we reached the door I threw my head back and plastered a screw you smirk right on my face.

I would not be weak in front of them.

I would not be vulnerable to them.

And I certainly would let them know how much everything hurts.

No, I would be untouchable.

"So we need to figure this situation with the Volturi," Edward suddenly spoke.

Despite everything, his voice still makes my heart clench.

"Of course, Aro wants my sister he won't take too kindly that Alec and Jane returned empty handed." Carlisle responded.

"Ok, but why does he want her to begin with?" Stefan interjected.

He had a point, what could Aro possibly want with me? I mean what was I to him? Of course I couldn't remember anything; I probably screwed up something over there.

"I guess something with the moonstone. That's the only thing I can think of," Carlisle said with a shrug.

Immediately I stiffened. Carlisle knew exactly what was going on, he just wasn't sharing. I began to feel the anger surge through me. So many secrets, so many fucking secrets and I was just sick of it! I could feel my self control slipping at his charade he was fronting. Of course everyone believed him, why wouldn't they? He was perfect, without blemish and noteworthy. A vampire whose profetion was being a doctor.

It only made the anger boil deeper.

"The only thing you can think of? Or the only thing you're willing to say, brother?" I spat out through my clenched teeth.

Suddenly there was complete silence. Most people hadn't seen me get angry, annoyed maybe but never spiteful.

"I don't know what you mean Sister," he responded all cool and collected.

The hatred I had for him began to fester deeper and deeper. He knew what all this was about and he was personally keeping it from me. I was so sick of people always manipulating me, not letting me decide and think for myself. That was one of the biggest issues I had when I was Isabella Swan, they treated me like I was a china doll. That just because I was human meant I was stupid and unable to think for myself.

The fact he called me his sister nearly caused me to erupt. We were not family; family would never do what he did to me, and what he's continuing to do to me now. No, we were not family at all.

"Don't call me that, you are not my family." I said icily. "You are just a pathetic excuse of a vampire who prides himself on false sense of admiration. You're not as special as you think you are." I finished coldly.

He just stared at me with false sadness in his golden eyes. He appeared hurt but I knew better, I knew what lay behind those sweet eyes. There was a monster there and while I hated him, I was secretly afraid of him too. He and Edward completely ruined me. I wonder if he laughed every time I would do something humanly embarrassing. Like I was a complete joke and he mocked my pain.

"You know just because you ruined your life doesn't mean you have to cut your brother for it," Elena spoke venomously.

Suddenly I started laughing bitterly to everyone's amusement. Yes, I had ruined my life, but he ruined me completely. I try to go back to a time where my life was filled with laughter, filled with magic; but it was all lies. It was all lies to mask the bitter truth. At some point I had to wake up and face reality, to face the reality I was too afraid of.

The only time I remember happiness was when I with _HIM _and of course that couldn't last. I would have died for him, given up everything for him and he left me in a forest. He left me as if I was nothing, just a scrap of cloth thrown to the wind. I meant nothing to him, and that's exactly what me made me feel like; nothing. I was so pathetic, worthless; such a weak little human.

_Just like the Salvatore brothers. _

Yes, maybe it was penance for my sins.

Then it hit me, Carlisle had done this to me to keep an eye on me. He knew the Volturi was looking for me. But he also knew if I became too involved with his family he would have to retreat just so Aro wouldn't get suspicion.

Suddenly I felt sick.

It was never Edward that broke my heart.

It was Carlisle.

And by breaking my heart he broke Edward's as well.

I began to see red.

"Don't you love how they paint you out to be the hero," I said bitterly. "I'm not the villain in this dear Brother." I said coldly. "Why don't you tell Edward the real reason you wanted him to break things off with Isabella." I continued with a sadistic glint in my eyes.

Suddenly Edward shifted and eyed his father with confusion.

"What is she talking about Carlisle?" he asked quietly.

I didn't miss the flash of anger my brother sent me. I had overstepped the boundary line with him, but it was all fair game. No I wouldn't expose him of our secret because that would only humiliate me further. But I had no objections with exposing him of the manipulative monster he is. No he would start paying for the choices he made.

"Edward I thought by now you knew who to listen to," Carlisle spoke calmly. "Katerina is still sore with me for other reasons." He finished.

Now I began to see red.

Suddenly I lunged at him but was quickly restrained by someone else.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with her." Damon said coldly as he restrained me.

Just as I began to fight him off me, he stabbed me with vervain and I literally could feel my body weakening. Stupid bastard.

He dragged me off to the basement and then slammed me up against the cold, stone wall. His face came close to mine and I see the hate radiating from his blue eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" He spat out.

I just glared at him. I didn't want to bother having a useless conversation with him. He would never understand, never understand why I did what I did. He hated me and it was better that way. If he hated me, then I couldn't give my heart to him. I had fallen in love with him once, and all I did for me was cause years of longing and pain.

Now my heart was shattered, barely strung together and if it got broken again, there would be nothing left of it.

No I would ever let anyone ever break my heart again.

"I'm pretty sure I just asked you question," he said as he slammed my head back to the wall.

Pain immediately shot through my body at the impact and I felt a slight trace of grimace spread across my face.

"What do you want me to say?" I spat back out. "That I'm sorry I ruined all your pathetic lives. Well I don't want to be here anymore than any of you want me here." I said coldly.

He then leaned in really close and his lips became only a breath away from my own.

"Then leave, and don't ever come back." He whispered quietly, but deadly.

Images of when I first met him flooded through my mind. He was perfect, absolutely perfect. He was such a charming boy, so innocent ready to conquer the world. And while he was massively misunderstood by his father and second class to his brother, I didn't care. I was immediately smitten by him. There was certain coyness, and a mischievous glint that shined in his beautiful blue eyes.

Soon I fell in love with him. But I knew he meant more to me than just a distraction, a toy to be used then tossed aside when I tired of him. No he was different, special somehow. When I planned my escape plan I realized I didn't want to be alone. Stefan was going to burn anyways. While he played the part of a perfect gentleman, there was a darker side of him; a sadistic side. Stefan never truly loved me, obsessed with me maybe, but what we had was never love.

So I made the only right choice I had ever made since I was turned, the choice to let Damon go. I gave my blood to Stefan and planned to come back the same night after everything was done and over with. Damon was amazing, truly perfect and I would only break his heart. He deserved someone truly worthy of himself and my heart was black as night. He deserved better than me.

Then I watched the bullet pierce his body.

Shot by his own father, because of me.

He died for protecting me.

And when I truly believed he died, all of humanity paid for my misery. I lost myself to beast within. It wasn't until later that I realized somehow he was turned.

Funny how life works out.

Stefan turned out to be the saint brother and Damon was still ruined by me.

I ruined everything I touched.

"You know, he'll never let you have her." I said quietly.

Immediately his eyes hardened.

"Still as unattainable as Elena is, I'd much rather be in love with her than to ever go back to you." He said coldly. "You'll never change, never learn will you? You'll always cause everything to wither and die with every touch you make." He continued icily. "You'll never be Elena." He finished coldly.

There was familiar clench to my heart as he spoke. I knew despite the venom laced in his words, he was speaking truth. Elena was good and I was not. I would ruin everything I would come in contact with. He was right, what was being accomplished with me here? I'd successfully hidden away for centuries, I could do it again.

"Then let me go," I spoke quietly.

And with a face still contorted with fury, he released me and I was out of that house. As I left, I turned to Caroline studying her with uncertainty.

"When you think back to this moment remember it was never I that walked away, it was you." She said then turned her back to me.

Of course she made this choice. Why wouldn't she? So I ran.

Ran deep into the forest and suddenly I realized that I longed to find the one person who loved me despite everything I put him through. I was going back to Forks. Jacob would help me; I could even buy time with Charlie until I got my shit together.

As I ran faster and faster in the forest I realized there was a scent, a vampire scent that was strangely familiar. In my curiosity and stupidity I stopped and tracked the scent. As it became stronger I suddenly realized whose scent it was and panic sat in. Immediately I turned to run in the other direction. But he was right there in front of me.

"Hello Katerina, I've missed you," spoke a man I once believed to be Klaus.

My heartbeat rocketed and fear surged through me. I realized there was nowhere to run; I couldn't escape this man twice.

"Didn't I tell you that I would find you?" He continued smoothly with a wicked grin.

I then slowly began to backup and found myself up against a tree. He then was in front of me in a flash and had his hand wrapped around my throat and his eyes sparkled with fury.

"I believe we have a broken compulsion to re-intact My Dear," he said with a smirk.

Suddenly panic became uncontrollable. I had just started to get my life back together and now he was going to ruin it. Without even realizing it I was fighting and thrashing against him. I began to scream wildly at him.

"Please! I swear I'll do anything!" I screamed. "I'll do anything just don't do this!"

He simply firmly held my head in place with both of his hands.

"Carlisle!" I screamed into the air.

Into the nothingness.

"Return to-

"CARLISLE! DAMON!" I screamed and thrashed but it was useless.

I began to feel the trees swirl around me as I started to feel my memories slip. Then something sharp was tearing into my neck and I realized he was feeding off me. As my blood was being sucked away, so was my life. Everything became blurry and strange sense of euphoria began to take over me as everything blending and blurred together.

And just like that, everything I had fought back for; everything I was living for-

It all just slipped away, slipped through my hands like sand.

* * *

A girl woke up dizzy-head and confused on the forest ground. The last she remembered was the airport and suddenly panic set in. She had no idea how she got there, and the idea scared her. She wasn't even wearing the same clothes as before. Suddenly there was a man, and very handsome man crouching before her.

"Hey, are you ok?" he spoke with concern.

She looked around and swallowed thickly. Everything was all a blur.

"I," she faltered. "I don't know how I got here." She managed out.

He then stuck out his hand.

"Well there's a house just up the hill that good friends of mine are staying at. Let's get you there to sort this mess out." He said with a smile.

She hesitantly took his hand. After all, what was she going do? She had no idea where she was or even what day it was.

"By the way my name is Elijah, Eli for short. What's yours?" He asked warmly.

She wasted no time in replying.

"Bella,"

* * *

Haha! lol don't kill me! Please review!


	16. Chapter 15: Just One Look

So I'm pretty sure this is the moment all of you have been waiting for! Poor Kat, she's been compelled to be Isabella again and this time more drama will happen because of it! So it's not nearly as dark because Bella isn't as dark as Katherine is. So I hope you like it! It was fun writing it and next chapter is going to be really good! So don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

Thanks to everyone who has been alerting, reviewing, etc! You guys are the reason I keep writing this!

_**kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-**_BriBella12_**, scouting4rach, PrincessNala18,OccamsTaser**_, _**twilighter169, , hEAvEN's Rejects, KrunchtizeMeKap'n, debzerechillin, DoodleBugNY, NightLark, Rpattzobsession, HotChick9076, HotChick9076, mlle-guillotine, MeliB1987, AliceCullenJasperHail, Daddys Little Demon, xXxFantasyAmorexXx, MissMaggieMAD, koolkat05, lady blood bath, Color me cruel, oxymoron8, twilighter169, Daddys little crazy bitch, XxCelina-MariexX, Iwras, DamonJasperEmmetPaul, patimi, Angellwriter, MamiMia, Diana-Wolfe-Naturea, xtubbyx, jab1993, OYA7200,**__**  
**__Tatas Bouncealot, The Cheshire Bat, Sami-Santina, Cosmicwave, zoey zink, XxShadowDragonxX, Missy789, sisinka93, tastyasitgetstou _

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"The moment I saw you,

I knew you'd be the closest I'd get to being…close.

I didn't know what to do with that feeling ... happiness."

Effy Stonem, Skins

* * *

I walked casually alongside Elijah. It was strange; I couldn't remember how I get here or even what day it was. The last thing I could remember was Charlie dropping me off at the airport. He was sending me back to my mom's because of my lack of behavior. I had entered an extreme form of depression but now things were different. Somehow the pain, while it was still there, had been dimmed. It was like my body finally began to function again. All I knew was that I was getting better, I had no idea how, but I was healing.

A small smile played up my lips as I finally felt free from the oppression Edward Cullen left me in. He claimed I wasn't good for him, not good enough and maybe he was right; but the fact he could cause me to becoming emotional dead for months counted for something right? Obviously he wasn't good for me either. While I had no idea where I was or where I was going, the notion that I was finally moving on from Edward caused a small flicker of hope in my soul.

I could use all the hope I could get.

We reached the doors of the house, correction, more like mansion. It was massive and the property was amazing. I looked to Elijah apprehensively.

"Don't worry, these are good people." He said with a smile then proceeded to knock on the door.

I bit my lip in anticipation, I wasn't sure why I was so on edge but I couldn't ignore the gnawing sensation down in the pit of my stomach.

_Stop it. You're being ridiculous and you know it. _

_Well maybe if I hadn't just woken up in a freaking forest I wouldn't be so paranoid. _

The door then opened and handsome man with light brown hair stepped outside.

"Hello Stefan, this girl apparently seems to be lost." Elijah spoke smoothly.

I didn't miss the cold glare Stefan was currently giving Elijah.

_Weird, I thought they were on good terms? _

"Elijah, this is certainly a surprise." Stefan said through clenched teeth.

Elijah merely chuckled in amusement and shook his head lightly.

"As amusing as this conversation is my dear friend, we should probably attend to the girl." Elijah said.

Stefan's eyes slowly wondered over to me and rested on my figure. His eyes widened slightly as he took in my disheveled appearance. His stare was so direct, to the point I had issues breathing properly. In embarrassment I looked down. I wasn't sure why he was practically staring me down, but it was extremely uncomfortable. I began to fidget becoming interested with my nails and shuffling my feet.

"Isabella," he suddenly spoke and I stopped my fidgeting immediately.

I slowly looked up to his eyes completely bewildered that he knew my name. I had never met this man before in my life. How could he possibly know my name?

"Edward's Isabella," he continued.

Then I quit breathing. It was as if the air had been knocked out of my chest.

"How do you know Edward?" I asked quietly.

"His family just moved here, he mistook my girlfriend for you." He said slowly.

I stumbled back somewhat. No no no! This wasn't supposed to happen! He promised he would never come back, that it would be as if he never existed. No he couldn't be hear, can't be! My eyes went wide and suddenly all that hope slipped away. It was as if fate was mocking me. Of course this would happen to me! Why couldn't things just go right for once in my life? Just once!

"I take that as a yes," he said. "Elijah you can come in, help her inside. She looks ill."

I felt two strong arms lift me up and carry me inside. After a minute I was laid down on a couch, and I could feel my nausea leave. Slowly I sat up and looked across the table where Elijah and Stefan both sat.

"So Isabella, mind telling me how you got here?" Stefan asked softly.

How could I even tell him that? He would think I was crazy, maybe I was. After all, I fell in love with a vampire, how is that _not _crazy?

"Well, um" I faltered. "I'm not sure. One minute I'm at the airport right outside Forks and the next I'm waking up here." I said with a sigh.

The room was quiet, eerily so.

"Isabella, do you know what day it is?" Stefan then asked.

I shook my head still keeping my eyes downcast.

Another moment of silence.

"It's October 16," he said flatly.

I immediately tensed and my vision became blurred. There was no way it was that date! That would mean six months had passed that I had no recollection of. No, there was no way! That was impossible, unless my brain suffered extreme trauma. Maybe Victoria had found me. Maybe that's why, but six months really.

I began to feel the nausea sweep through me and suddenly I leaned over and vomited into an urn nearby.

"That's impossible, sixth months of not remembering" I faltered in a raspy voice. "Sorry about the urn," I finished flatly.

"Don't worry about the urn, we have bigger issues." Stefan replied smoothly.

I just nodded lightly without responding.

"Isabella, have you ever heard of vampires?" Elijah suddenly asked.

The air in the room became thick and I could hardly breathe anymore. Did they know about the Cullen's? Or where there others in the area?

"Maybe, depends on where you're going with this." I said almost coldly.

Elijah just smirked in response then stood up without breaking eye contact with me.

"Well you see, Stefan and I are vampires." He said smoothly.

Out of all the reactions to have I had the most stupid kind. Yeah I laughed. Not just a chuckle either, no a full fledged hysterical laugh. I probably looked like a maniac, a psychotic freak. But they're the ones who just claimed to being vampires. Emmett would be rolling if he could see this. I had seen vampires, dated one and I knew what they looked like.

"You know Miss Swan I happen to know of your involvement with the Cullen clan." Elijah spoke.

Suddenly I stopped laughing and the gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach began to spread throughout my whole body. If they knew the Cullen's were vampires, then they could expose them. This really wasn't good, not good at all. Somehow, despite all that they had done to me, the overwhelming need to protect them surged up inside of me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I spoke coldly.

He wasn't convinced and his eyes became steel as they bored into my own.

"Isabella, I know the Cullen's are cold ones. But they aren't the only kind of vampires out there, believe it or not." Stefan replied softly.

I tensed then looked to Elijah.

"We're different," Stefan suddenly replied behind me, breathing in my ear.

I jumped immediately and turned. His eyes then turned red and veins began to spread out from beneath his eyes as fangs protruded. I began to walk backwards but immediately bumped into Elijah's chest. My body tensed upon contact and my breathing became erratic as I was on the brink of hyperventilation.

"Do think you could outrun us?" Elijah whispered almost seductively in my ear.

I involuntarily shivered and not in a good way.

"Elijah quit terrorizing the girl," Stefan suddenly said.

He then looked back to me and his face was normal.

"Isabella, you have no need to fear me. I like the Cullen's have respect for human life, I take the animal diet. "He said and I began to feel myself relax a little.

"That's because he's a masochist," a voice said, a very snarky voice.

I turned and came to face a man, a _very _handsome man. His dark curly black hair fell into his ice blue eyes. A sudden wave of lust overcame me and it surprised me. This never happens to me, not even with Edward. I was mesmerized by him, not completely enthralled by him like I was to this stranger. His gaze penetrated deep within myself and a smirk laid lazily against his features.

I once believed Edward to be a Greek god.

But this man was Adonis.

"Or maybe I have a little respect for humanity, brother." Stefan spat.

The man just chuckled and sauntered over to where I was liking the attention I was giving him.

"So dear Brother are you going to introduce me to the lovely lady or not?" He asked his eyes sparkling but then they suddenly narrowed once he realized who was behind me.

"Elijah," he spat. "How the fuck are you still alive?"

Elijah just chuckled in response.

"I thought you said these were friends of yours?" I asked. "Because, excuse if I wrong, it seems they have a rather strong distaste towards you." I finish almost mockingly.

Silence cut through the room like a knife. It was obvious that there was major tension going on between the three of them. My eyes travelled back to the stunning stranger and found him staring intently at me. But this stare was different; I wasn't afraid or intimidated; merely drawn in. In my daze, I slowly made my way over to him. It was as if I was entranced or hypnotized by him entirely. My brain was screaming at me to stop, to listen to reason; but my body wasn't listening. There was just something about him that was so completely intoxicating. His eyes pierced into my own and never faltered as I slowly stood right before him.

He was beautiful.

He was perfect.

"Isabella," I breathed out.

He slowly brought a hand up to my face and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I peered even closer to his eyes a found such pain, such longing. Maybe his eyes were mirroring my own, my own pain, my own longing. As his fingertips brushed against my skin I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. He smelled like the ocean rain. And his eyes resembled the rolling seas, tumbling onto the shore.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

_You don't even know his name!_

"This is Edward's Bella," Stefan's voice suddenly rang out breaking the trance between us. "And this is Damon, my brother."

Damon then cleared his throat and stepped back. My cheeks then blushed red and looked down to the floor suddenly ashamed of myself. But it was soon over as Stefan's voice said me being Edward's. That was the second time that had been said and immediately I felt myself become rigid and dark emotion swept through me; rage. I belonged to no one and most certainly not to Edward.

"I am no longer Edward's," I said coldly.

Damon then eyed me with curiosity then a smirk slowly unfolded against his lips.

"Is that hostility I hear in your voice?" He asked smugly.

I just sneered at him, all the previous emotions of him left.

"Well if he left you in the middle of the forest claiming you weren't good for him, you would be too." I replied sharply.

His eyes then softened at my comment and something flashed through them, understanding maybe.

"Yeah that is pretty harsh, well why don't I show you around while Stefan and Elijah talk." He said.

I simply nodded. He then led me through the house telling me the various rooms and whatnot. His home was very intriguing but the fact that he and brother had such a close connection to the Cullen's worried me. I mean I knew I would never fall for Edward again, but he still left a gaping wound in my chest that hasn't completely healed yet. I just didn't know what I would do when I saw him again.

There were so many emotions running through me. And the fact I still had no clue how six months could pass without me having any knowledge was still a problem yet unsolved. After he gave me the tour, he showed me my room and left me to rest. I took a shower and left my hair to dry naturally. It had a soft wave to it that naturally flowed down my back. As I was inspecting myself in the mirror, that's when I saw it. The distinct bite mark on my neck. Two puncture wounds that were completely different than the bite James had given me.

I simply shook it knowing thinking about it wouldn't bring the memories back. Obviously I was still human, still me. After changing into a pair of shorts and a tank, I decided to snoop around the room. There were things that were very old, dated furniture, books and etc. Normally I wasn't one to invade people's privacy, but there was just something about Stefan and Damon that intrigued me; even more so than the Cullen's.

* * *

Stefan's POV

"So you going to tell me how managed to come back from the dead, and how you just happened to find Isabella?" Stefan asked rather snippily.

It wasn't that he was naturally rude, but this was the same vampire that kidnapped Elena and Stefan himself staked him. He was on Klaus's side, and he didn't like him in the house, let alone claiming to have found Isabella. He only hoped he hadn't hurt her or something.

"Everyone has their secrets Stefan, but I assure you that I brought no harm to the girl. I simply found her unconscious on the forest floor. She was covered in blood; I think she had been compelled." Elijah responded coolly.

Stefan just eyed him suspiciously. How was it that he knew all this information? But he had a point with the compulsion, after all the girl had no recollection of six months. That wasn't just amnesia. Her appearance was almost identical to Katherine's except he skin was way paler and her eyes were light brown. But her demeanor alone gave away that she wasn't his ex. Isabella was shy, and somewhat insecure.

But the connection between her and Damon was undeniable. They say that there are some vampires who experience a rare connection, where they find their mate. It doesn't matter the distance, the age they are mated for life when the connection is made. It is called Vinculum Eternus. Once made, they cannot be separated. He had only known one vampire who ever made such a connection, Lexie, his oldest friend. She knew from the moment she met Jakobson he was the one. Of course they were both vampires. It seemed Damon and Isabella showed signs of that connection.

The way there were immediately drawn to the other, as if all gravity shifted and the other thing in the center was each other.

Of course he wouldn't know for sure until later, it may have been just lust or mere curiosity.

"Anyways, we need to find out if she's another doppelganger. If she is she's in serious danger." Elijah continued.

Stefan eyed him strangely. Why was Elijah doing this? He was on Klaus's side.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked slowly. "Why are you helping us?"

There was silence in the air and Elijah then turned his head towards the window.

"Because I want to kill him."

* * *

Bella's POV

As it turned into night, I decided to sit on the roof. It was so beautiful outside and I needed the fresh air. As I slowly crawled out my window, I walked carefully out. I noticed immediately Damon was sitting out there drawing a cigarette between his lips and a bottle of Absolute Vodka beside him. Quietly I sat down beside him. He slowly turned to me and silently offered his cigarette to me. I quickly shook my head.

"I don't smoke," I said plainly.

He chuckled in response.

"Of course you don't Princess," he said smugly while taking another drag.

I snorted in response.

Smoking was beyond bad for you and I wasn't that kind of girl. I was a good girl, the kind who did her homework, never stayed passed curfew, and never drank or partied. I was miss goody two shoes. I played by morality. But then again what has being miss goody two shoes ever given me? Nothing more than a broken heart.

"Oh to hell with it," I mumbled as I took his cigarette.

He eyed me with surprise as I inhaled the smoke. Of course I choked. I wouldn't be Isabella Swan if I didn't. He just laughed at me.

"You're inhaling wrong," he said with a laugh. "Here, do it again" he said as I put it back to my mouth. "Now deeply inhale it," he said and surprisingly I didn't choke again.

I gave it back to him and after a moment we both just started laughing. My heart began fluttering at the sound of his voice, his laughter contagious in the air. There was just something charming about him. Soon tears were streaming down my face and I found it liberating. I hadn't laughed like this for so long. It felt nice to just, feel.

"I'm probably going to get lung cancer now," I said in between spurts of laughter.

"Yeah, punishment for corrupting yourself," he responded.

He then gently wiped away a tear from my cheek and I smiled softly at him. I didn't know I was feeling, but I never wanted it to stop. I never wanted him to leave; I just wanted this to be like this forever. Edward's face began to fade from my mind as I looked into the eyes of Damon, the one who was already causing the hole to heal.

"He was such an idiot," he said softly.

I then looked away and up at the stars. I only wish that was true. But I knew the truth, I wasn't good enough for Edward and I never would be. He was like a Greek god and I was such me, plain human me. There was nothing special about me, nothing extraordinary, just mediocrity. I was so normal, boring and he was amazing.

"Yeah I wish that was true," I said glumly.

I felt a strong hand grip my chin and turn my head towards him. Damon eyed me so intensely, the blues in his eyes storming with emotion.

"Don't ever think that way about yourself, you'll be able to love again." He said slowly. "I promise you will," he finished with a smile.

If only he knew. After Edward I never wanted to give my heart away again. Edward took mine and shattered it; I was broken, used and felt useless. If it happened again I would have nothing left to give. Edward made me go mad, sucked the life from me even after he was gone; that could never happen again.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I won't be falling in love again," I said emotionlessly.

"You shouldn't close yourself off like that, you're far too interesting to keep to yourself," he said ending it playfully while nudging me.

I chuckled softly.

"Well what about you Casanova," I said not looking at him.

Of course I blushed as soon as I realized just what I insinuated. Yeah and of course he laughed.

"What, you interested?" he asked smugly.

I just rolled my eyes at his cocky expression.

"No, just you keep going on and on about love and I wanted to know if you held that to yourself." I said quietly.

He was quiet for a moment then took a big swig of Vodka. His face fell and his eyes became pained.

"I don't do love," he said emotionless.

I just sat there looking at him continuing to drink his alcohol. Then suddenly I grabbed the bottle and took a swig of my own.

"Obviously you did at one point," I said before giving him back the bottle.

He just looked at me intently.

"What makes you say that?" he asked taking another drink.

"Because you wouldn't so against it if you hadn't," I replied toneless. "Whatever, I'll pretend I don't know that." I said with a small smile.

He just shook his head at me in complete wonder.

"You are quite something, you know that right?" He asked.

I just chuckled and grabbed the bottle back.

"One can only hope," I said with a smirk then proceeded to take a big gulp.

I relished in how the substance burned the back of my throat. God what was wrong with me? Never in my life have I ever done something like this. Having depressed conversations while drinking and smoking with a man I had only met today. His eyes sparkled then he swiftly stood up and held his hand out to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You wanna go somewhere with me?" He asked with a smile.

Maybe it was the emotional issues.

Maybe it was the alcohol.

Or maybe I was just plain stupid.

But regardless I took his hand and immediately he picked me up bridal style. His eyes twinkled mischievously as he walked to the edge.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Do I have a reason not to?" I quipped back.

He laughed and then suddenly jumped off the roof. Air left my lungs and I gasped as he smoothly landed on the ground. He then took my hand and led me round the back of the house. It was then I saw the black Harley. He walked over to it then gave me a helmet.

"I say we get totally fucked," he said with a smirk.

Ok so there was no longer a maybe.

I eyed him for a moment then smiled slowly at him before putting the helmet on and sliding on behind him.

* * *

So please review!


	17. Chapter 16

_Hey everyone! Sorry there was a short wait, I've been crazy as hell! So I hope you'll like this chapter, especially the Damon/Bella scene! We're getting more into the story now. Like why Klaus is hunting down Elena and such. I'm considering upping the rating to M. This story is very dark and it's only going to get darker especially towards the end of part 2. _

_So I know you guys hate that she turned to Bella again, but I'm going to be clear about something. My Bella may be a little stupid and reckless at times, but she has more self respect than to ever go back to Edward again. So the pairing is heavily Bella/Damon or Katherine/Damon. Damon believes Kat ruined his life and that she's lost all humanity in herself. There's no way he's just going to trust her without a good reason. Realistically speaking, I had to turn her back to Bella to work on their relationship. This isn't necessarily a love story, but there is a strong one in it. _

_Also regarding to appearance and such, Kat and Bella look almost identical but there are differences. The reason Elijah bit her was so she would appear sicklier. Kat had a healthy glow to her while Bella looked paler. Yes the smell the same, but so does Elena. Elena and Isabella look almost exactly alike. The reason they don't put the connection between the two is the massive behavioral differences. Kat is confident, sexual, selfish and dangerous; whereas Bella is a little more timid and selfless. _

_I hope that answers most of your questions! Please drop me a review and tell me what you think!_

_Thank-you to everyone who's reviewed, alerted, and read! You guys are so beyond awesome!_

_**kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-**_BriBella12_**, scouting4rach, PrincessNala18,OccamsTaser**_, _**twilighter169, , hEAvEN's Rejects, KrunchtizeMeKap'n, debzerechillin, DoodleBugNY, NightLark, Rpattzobsession, HotChick9076, HotChick9076, mlle-guillotine, MeliB1987, AliceCullenJasperHail, Daddys Little Demon, xXxFantasyAmorexXx, MissMaggieMAD, koolkat05, lady blood bath, Color me cruel, oxymoron8, twilighter169, Daddys little crazy bitch, XxCelina-MariexX, Iwras, DamonJasperEmmetPaul, patimi, Angellwriter, MamiMia, Diana-Wolfe-Naturea, xtubbyx, jab1993, OYA7200,**__**  
**__Tatas Bouncealot, The Cheshire Bat, Sami-Santina, Cosmicwave, zoey zink, XxShadowDragonxX, Missy789, sisinka93, tastyasitgetstou _

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

The wind whipped through my hair as the bike sped through the deserted road. The skies were black with stars burning brightly, it was completely exhilarating. The feeling of Damon beneath my fingertips was unlike anything else. This raging lust I had was strange to me; never before had I had such strong emotions. He was completely intoxicating. The way he smirked to the mischievous glint in his blue eyes. When he was around everything else seemed to fade, the pain seemed to dim. And Edward Cullen seemed more like a distant dream than anything else.

After driving for what seemed eternity he reared off into the woods and for the first time I wasn't afraid. I remembered what it was like for months; I refused to step inside those woods or any others. Every time I would get close to, all I could sense was the pain Edward left in my heart. Soon it became impossible to deal with so I just chose not to go there again. But for some strange reason it wasn't that way now, it was like Edward Cullen never existed.

And for once, maybe what he said was beginning to become true.

The bike came to a stop and I slowly got off handing my helmet to Damon. He just turned and smirked at me. The adrenaline rushing through me was exhilarating. I had no idea what he was planning to do, but I couldn't wait whatever it was. His eyes twinkled in the starlight.

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." He said with a grin.

"Yeah whatever just leave me here unprotected. It's not like I'll die." I said sarcastically.

He just rolled his eyes at my statement.

"You do have quite a mouth on you, Isabella. I can't wait until you find more useful means for it." He purred seductively in my ear.

My breathing hitched but then he was gone, and yet I could still taste his scent in the air. I could only imagine the wicked smirk that probably graced his features at my reaction at his not so subtle comment. But then a whole new emotion came over me and I giggled quietly. I was beginning to like this game. Edward was so brooding, serious and he really needed to lighten up. Damon was reckless, fun and almost addicting.

After waiting around for a moment suddenly he was back and had started a fire, like a really big fire. The red flames showed extreme contrast against the blackness of the night the engulfed us. He then walked, actually more like sauntered, slowly and somewhat seductively over to me holding something in his hand. As he reached me, he twirled the object between his fingers.

"You know what this is Princess?" He asked with a smirk.

I eyed it for a moment, it resembled a cigarette partly, but it was different. I just shook my head in response.

"This is what I like call a joint," he continued and my eyes widened in response.

I mean taking a puff from a cigarette and a sip of vodka was one thing, but doing marijuana? My heart hammered in my chest from the adrenaline of the situation. I had never done drugs before in my life, and I'm pretty sure I was violating Edward's 'don't do anything reckless' by doing this. Suddenly something snapped inside of me, Edward had no rights over me anymore. He left me; he left me to rot and didn't even care. He had no rights to tell me what I could and could not do; and if I wanted to smoke a fucking joint then damn straight I was going to.

I watched in a daze as he put the joint to his mouth and lit it. He then took a step forward and his face became really close as he let out a puff of smoke. Then ever so slowly he pulled it from his mouth and held it in front of me.

"I dare you," he whispered confidently.

I became lost in his presence, in his eyes as he completely overwhelmed me. I gave him a dark look before taking it and putting it in my mouth. Deeply I inhaled and closed my eyes before slowly exhaling. He then took back the joint and inhaled it. We just stood there, completely silent, as the red flames flickered behind us. I took it back and then exhaled in his face. His eyes immediately turned black and a sudden wave of lust washed over me.

It was burning, festering and it wouldn't go unsatisfied.

Suddenly he took either side of my face in his hands and kissed me full on the mouth. After the initial shock wore off, I began to kiss him back. He backed me up closer to the fire and then picked up a bottle of vodka, the same one we were using before and took a huge swig of it. I quickly grabbed the bottle from him before taking a drink of my own.

"Someone's pushy," he said playfully.

I just smirked in response.

After sitting and drinking while using a joint for a while he stood up and came back with these sticks in his hand. I just gave him a weird look because I knew at this point I must have been drunk or close to it. He waved them in front of me with a huge smile then put the tips of them in the bonfire. Suddenly they crackled and I realized they were sparklers. He then pulled me up and I grabbed one from him. We started running around the fire laughing and waving the sparklers.

I can't even remember the last time I felt so good, so alive. He then took my hand and spun me in circles around the fire and pulling me into a heated kiss. I gasped in his mouth and he took advantage by slipping his tongue into my mouth. The effects of the drugs and alcohol started to take hold of me because I could feel my own tongue engage with his.

He tasted like salt and the sea, and I wanted more. As we kissed passionately I lifted my arms and he slowly slipped my tank top off. My fingers moved in strange confidence as I unbuttoned his shirt. As I took a moment to look at his bare chest I was mesmerized, beautiful couldn't even begin to describe it. His lean body was chiseled and his bare skin was soft to the touch. He was colder, but so much warmer than Edward had been. His lips then attached to my neck as he assaulted the skin there, nipping and sucking while his hand roamed my upper body that only was covered in my bra. His hands went to my back, running up and down as his mouth planted small kisses from my neck to my shoulder. A small moan escaped my lips as I placed my hands on his bare chest.

Suddenly we were on the ground and he was hovering above me. He placed small kisses from my shoulder down to my partly exposed breasts then down to my pale, toned stomach. He then slowly pulled my shorts off and planted a kiss in the inside part of my thigh. Somehow he got rid of his pants before coming up to me again. My legs wrapped around his torso as he kissed me heatedly.

I became delirious in his touch, his taste, and his body as it was flushed against mine. And for the first time, such actions did not scare me. I relished losing myself in him like this.

The line between making love and fucking seemed to melt into each other.

And I loved every moment of it.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

Carlisle and Edward came back from hunting in silence. Edward obviously hadn't gotten over Esme's death and the supposed death of Bella. It was cruel really, that she would strike him that hard. He knew his sister was angry about Edward leaving her and seeked revenge, but even that blow was low. He didn't miss the flicker of confusion in her eyes as Edward became unhinged. In her mind he never loved her to begin with.

Of course Edward had to take the full brunt of the situation. He hadn't spoken much since that day. As they reached closer to the house, Carlisle suddenly stopped and his body went rigid. He knew that scent, he would recognize it anywhere. His mouth quickly turned to a snarl and his black with fury and self preservation.

Elijah was here.

"Carlisle, what is it?" Edward spoke suddenly noticing his father's hostility.

Elijah then appeared and walked gracefully to him. Edward was still confused as to what was going on. Momentarily he was so happy that Bonnie created a spell that hindered Edward from his mind. But then there was always Elijah's mind. If Edward caught on that Katherine and Bella were the same, there would be hell to pay. He wasn't sure which was worse, Katherine's anger or Edward's.

As Elijah became close, Edward furrowed his brow in irritation. Then he whispered lowly enough only He could hear him.

"I can't hear him," he said.

Carlisle almost broke out in song and dance with relief. But then immediately recoiled as he remembered just who was gracing their presence. Elijah stood there clear as day, confident as ever still sporting a very debonair feel to him. He was always a charmer.

"I have news of Miss Isabella Swan," he said fluidly.

Edward then went rigid.

"She's dead," he spat.

Elijah merely chuckled in response and suddenly Carlisle started to feel sick. This was the man who compelled his sister. While he did it to keep her safe, he wouldn't want her to be Bella again. He loved my sister, just how she was. He hated having to pretend to be only her boyfriend's father. He was so limited with his relationship with her. Even though she was mad as hell when she woke up, he was partly relieved.

"What have you done?" Carlisle spoke darkly.

"I have done nothing," he said while pointing to himself. "I found her injured out in the woods and brought her here. Funny thing is, she can't remember the last six months of her life." He said with mock concern.

Carlisle saw red.

He had recompelled his sister, without permission and certainly without consulting him first.

"You mean she's not dead," Edward then spoke in a hopeful voice.

"No, she is still very much alive." Elijah replied. "I think she was compelled and attacked by Katherine." He finished.

Carlisle snorted softly receiving a dirty glare from his son. If only he knew.

"Why would Katherine compel her?" Edward asked.

"Well, maybe she thought she was another doppelganger. I mean the two are practically identical. Maybe she saw before knowing who Elena was." Elijah replied.

Suddenly Edward went rigid and his turned black with an unexpected fury.

"If Klaus even fucking touches her, there'll be hell to pay. He can't have her, she's mine." Edward snarled out.

"My my, you are a possessive one aren't you my dear boy?" Elijah said with a smirk.

Carlisle just let out a sigh of frustration. This certainly was going to make things complicated. They needed Katherine, as her being a vampire that is. Isabella was great, but she was completely unaware of her true identity and capabilities. Katherine was an assassin, lethal possessing a set of skills that even most vampires didn't have. It was like she was born for this life. She had a calculating mind that was hardwired for being a predator. She was smart, fast, and never became messy.

"Come; let's continue this conversation in the Salvatore boarding house." Carlisle spoke softly.

The three of them walked swiftly and stepped inside.

"I have a plan regarding the murder of Klaus," Elijah then said suddenly.

* * *

Bella's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror, and noticed my eyes had turned black. It was really weird, but shook it off as a side effect of the night before. As images of that night flooded my brain, I laughed softly as a wide grin graced my features. Ever since then I had a different attitude towards life. I had grown a backbone and began to take better care of myself and my appearance.

I brushed my long dark hair and put it back in a loose ponytail letting a few stray pieces hang loose. I quickly put on light make up and put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose white tee. Everyone was being called down to a meeting on how to handle the situation with Klaus. To say it would awkward would be an understatement to say the least. The whole Cullen family was going to be down there.

It wasn't as if I hadn't seen them since I had gotten here, I saw Edward in my drunken stupor when he walked in with Elijah. At first he looked like he was about to run over he quickly realized I had been drinking and when Damon showed up I thought he was going to try to murder him. I remember it being amusing.

"You ready?" Damon suddenly spoke behind me.

"Yeah, just getting ready." I said as I turned to face him.

To stare at him never got old, he was gorgeous. And even though we weren't together or anything, the fact that he still wanted me around made me feel powerful. He made me feel sexy and beautiful.

"God you're beautiful," he said as he took in my appearance.

See what I mean?

I just smiled and took his hand as we walked down the stairs to the living room. As we entered I immediately could feel all the Cullen's eyes on me. Alice was sitting in-between Edward and Jasper then there was Rosalie and Emmett. I'm pretty sure Rosalie's stare conveyed the most hatred. But it didn't really bother me, she always hated me.

I sat down by Elena and Damon by me.

"So you've all heard about the moonstone and the curse right?" Elijah spoke standing up.

We all nodded in response and Stefan grabbed Elena's hand.

"Yeah it frees vampires from hiding from sunlight and werewolves to turn at will." Elena spoke slowly.

"Yes, though don't you think that's a little Sunday Schoolish?" Elijah said.

We all just sat there with confused expressions on our faces. I was relatively new to the information so I couldn't have input to be honest.

"What do you mean? I thought Klaus wanted it so he could walk in the sunlight?" Stefan said.

Elijah just chuckled in response.

"Let me make something clear, when you want something really badly but know it's next to impossible to get; what better to get it by having both parties looking for it?" Elijah said. "Klaus needed to get his hands on Katherine, because she was the doppelganger, so he made up a legend about the moonstone to get her faster." He finished.

The room was quiet for a moment.

"So if the moonstone is nothing but a legend, then what is the real curse?" Damon asked.

"Well I have to go back to the beginning, you see Klaus was one of the first vampires; hence 'The Originals' but he had two siblings and a father. His father was named Markus who was the very first vampire due to a disease that swept through Romania. He survived but the disease had lasting effects, it mutated itself to survive. Markus then bit his wife and later she became pregnant with three children. You see, these three children were born vampires." Elijah said.

Suddenly I became nervous. Edward once talked about the Volturi being the oldest vampires but this clan seemed much more dangerous, much more lethal.

"These children were named Klaus, Aro, and the youngest Svetlana. You see they were all very powerful beings but just like all things powerful, it wasn't enough for the oldest. Klaus became greedy and wanted to overthrow his father. So he made plans to murder his father and overthrow him. When Markus learned of his son's betrayal, he made a way to protect himself. You see, Klaus wanted to become a hybrid; half vampire half werewolf. So Markus summoned a witch and she did a spell that prevented Klaus from ever making such a union. The spell was sealed in Svetlana's blood." Elijah said.

"The only way Klaus can overthrow his father is if he kills Svetlana, but she went missing shortly after. Five hundred years later he comes across a girl that is the exact replica of his sister."

"Katherine," Damon spoke softly.

Elijah nodded his head.

"Yes, you see Svetlana had been declared dead but it was rumored she had a child. Katherine became the first doppelganger. But Katherine found out Klaus' plans for her and she ran. You see a doppelganger only happens once every five hundred years. My guess is when Katherine discovered Isabella here; she assumed she was the next doppelganger. Maybe she thought if she could deliver her to Klaus herself, he would forgive her for running." Elijah said.

Edward snarled from across the room and I quickly grabbed Damon's hand. The very idea of me being sacrificed scared the shit out of me. It was one thing to be by James, he wasn't trying to destroy the world.

"Anyways, Markus is in hiding no one knows where he's at; not even Aro. Of course Svetlana is dead, it is said she committed suicide in fear of what Klaus would do if he should ever find her. You see people wonder why Katherine was so strong, unlike any vampire in the world, why she was so dangerous; it's because she's a direct descendant of one of the most powerful vampires of all time. Much like Elena would be if she were ever turned." Elijah said while nodding to Elena.

"So where does the killing Klaus come into this?" Carlisle spoke.

Elijah grinned wickedly before replying.

"While Klaus is during transition, he will be weak and I could kill him easily. Of course we're going to need Bonnie." He finished.

"So in other words, Elena still is going to die?" Stefan asked softly.

The silence was so strong, so loud and I began to feel sick. Stefan had his arm wrapped tightly around his girlfriend and Caroline looked sympathetically towards her, even Damon looked worried. While I knew the pressure was on her, I couldn't help the inevitable questions regarding my status. Was I another doppelganger?

"Yes,"

* * *

So tell me what you think!


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry this was a little late, I've been having major family problems. Gah anyone ever have to call child department services on your own parents before? Well I might have to. Anyways, so that's why it's a little late.

But onto the better stuff, Damon and Bella are moving right along, and hopefully you will like this chapter. There's kind of surprise at the end. Also questions regarding Bella and her blood problem, she does feed, but is compelled afterwards. I forgot to mention that before, so excellent question because that would be confusing.

We have only a few more chapters left before part 2 is over! So please review and tell me what you think!

Thank-you to all those who reviewed and alerted and made this story one of their favorites! I really appreciate it!

_**kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-**_BriBella12_**, scouting4rach, PrincessNala18,OccamsTaser**_, _**twilighter169, , hEAvEN's Rejects, KrunchtizeMeKap'n, debzerechillin, DoodleBugNY, NightLark, Rpattzobsession, HotChick9076, HotChick9076, mlle-guillotine, MeliB1987, AliceCullenJasperHail, Daddys Little Demon, xXxFantasyAmorexXx, MissMaggieMAD, koolkat05, lady blood bath, Color me cruel, oxymoron8, twilighter169, Daddys little crazy bitch, XxCelina-MariexX, Iwras, DamonJasperEmmetPaul, patimi, Angellwriter, MamiMia, Diana-Wolfe-Naturea, xtubbyx, jab1993, OYA7200,**__**  
**__Tatas Bouncealot, The Cheshire Bat, Sami-Santina, Cosmicwave, zoey zink, XxShadowDragonxX, Missy789, sisinka93, tastyasitgetstou _

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

A month later

Bella's POV

"Bella, do you understand me? Do you know what that means?"

Elijah's voice rang through the room and immediately I could feel my world spinning out of control. Why was it that my life had to go to shit all the time, like it was impossible for life to just be normal for one time? Of course it couldn't, because I was Isabella Swan; nothing would ever be normal for me. It was like I had a bad omen attached to my name at birth; like the gods finally decided to turn me into some sick prophecy. Did I know what it meant? Of course I knew what it meant.

I meant I was probably going to die.

Why was it that I was always going to die?

"Yes," I breathed out. "I know what being a doppelganger means." I finished quietly avoiding his eyes.

Elijah looked apprehensively at me. His eyes shining through with concern, but I knew better. Elijah could care less what happened to me. I was nothing but a measly human, weak and worth for nothing other than indulging his appetite. The fact that he held mock pity in his features angered me. It was strange really, how easily I became angry.

A few months prior I would have easily believed him. But ever since I woke up, something's been different; something off. Confidence was easy, and a burning rage hummed in the back of my mind, especially when Edward was around. I no longer loved him, but that didn't mean I was over the way he left me. He left me to shatter to pieces and I somehow put myself back together again, but some of the pieces healed jagged. I would never be the same again.

"Don't sit here and pretend to care about my welfare Elijah," I spat out venomously. "You and I both know your only concern is Klaus breaking the curse." I continued and his eyes narrowed. "You sitting here and trying to stop Klaus from starting an abominable race is aclomplishing nothing by mocking me." I finished coldly.

He eyed me with complete fury at my outburst, but he knew I was right. The fact that he was still going to let Elena die proved his lacking integrity. It was time to stop acting like he believed me to be on the same level with him. He believed I was beneath him and no matter how much I absolutely hated it, it was true. I really was beneath him, he was the superior race and I was nothing but an ordinary human and I had come to terms with that long ago. Being Edward's girlfriend trained me to realize that I was ultimately inferior to him.

Sometimes I wonder why I even loved him. He did nothing but feed my insecurities about myself, and made me even more aware of my flaws. Being with him caused me to become weak. Sometimes I try to remember the way I was before I met him, so happy and carefree. Arizona was amazing and even though Phil was always a constant struggle I was satisfied. Doesn't matter anymore though, you can't go back and rewind time. Edward changed me in ways that can never be reverted back; he left imprints on my soul that would be forever tattooed there.

"Maybe you are right, what are you to me anyways?" Elijah said smoothly.

"_What is she to me?" _

Rosalie's words floated through my brain. For once I finally understood her, she was right. Why was I worth losing her husband and mate over; I was nothing but a human. She wasn't being a bitch, just being honest. I wasn't part of their world and she shouldn't have had to pretend that I was. Of course I didn't feel that same understanding towards Edward; he led me on, played with my emotions, made me fall in love with him then left me to rot on the forest floor.

No I didn't have any mercy for him at all.

"Well then what are we going to do about this then?" I said still coldly.

"We need to decide on a doppelganger, you know now that you are one. You could save Elena from her fatal ending if you so choose. But the decision is yours and yours alone." He replied smoothly.

I could save her, and part of me wanted to. But there was another part of me that didn't have a reason. Elena and I weren't really friends, Caroline and I were; but not Elena. I would willingly die in the place of someone I loved, for instance my mother. But Elena was a different story. Part of my problem before was that I believed I wasn't someone worth saving. But being with Damon made me realize I was important, and not just to him.

He made me realize I was someone worthwhile.

"Do the others know that I'm another doppelganger?" I gritted through my teeth.

I could only imagine what Damon would've done if he knew. There would be major destruction caused upon this house. He already hated the idea of Elena being sacrificed, what would think of my own? Edward would also be a problem seeing as he supposedly still loves me, which I think is a bunch of shit. He's only jealous of Damon.

"No, only Carlisle knows." Elijah said.

I nodded my head slowly contemplating his words. I would talk to him about this. Carlisle would know what to do, he always did. He was the wisest and kindest man she knew. He always thought of others before himself and had such loyalty to his family. The fact that he never touched human blood in his entire vampire existence spoke volumes about himself. Just the fact he was doctor said enough. She respected him in ways she wish she could respect her own father like. Charlie was great, but he was no Carlisle.

But then again who could ever be Carlisle anyways?

"I will speak to him on how to handle this information. I don't want the others to, I'm afraid Damon and Edward might do something stupid." I replied.

Elijah chuckled in response.

"I must say Isabella, while you are dead on how I see you; you are very amusing, not like the other humans. But you are right, especially referring to Damon." He said with a smile. He then stiffened slightly. "They have returned, we will finish this conversation later." Elijah said as he stood.

I watched him walk out my door then I went and sat by the window. It was beginning to get dusk as the sun started to set. It was quite a beautiful thing to behold. Suddenly I felt a warm body behind me and arms enveloping me. Warm lips brushed against my neck. I sighed into his touch and closed my eyes as my hands sat on top of his own.

He just held me for a moment as I laid in-between his legs and leaned against the window. A small smile started to form on my lips. He honestly knew how to make me feel completely happy and protected. Everything about him was amazing, beautiful and he had no clue really. He inspired me, changed me for the better. This was what love is supposed to feel like; selfless, pure, and innocent; not like your heart's being ripped from your chest.

I had known Edward for a month then dated him; but I didn't actually fall for till way later. I was infatuated with him yes, but I didn't truly love him until after the James incident. With Damon it was different. I loved him even now and so deeply I wasn't sure what to do with that feeling.

"A penny for your thoughts," Damon whispered quietly.

Part of me didn't want to tell him, afraid he wouldn't feel the same; that he would see me the way I see him, but I loved him and it was time he knew.

"When I was with Edward, I remember feeling dazzled by him constantly. When I saw him, all I could see was beauty and how lucky I was that someone like him could want someone like me. But there was also feelings of inferiority that came too. My love for him wasn't enough. But with you it's different." I said softly.

"Really, how so?" he questioned after a moment of silence.

I took a deep breath and felt him chuckle slightly.

"Your heartbeat is giving your nerves away, don't worry; I'm not him." He said then kissed my shoulder gently.

The funny thing was, I never had to remind myself that. Never once did I think he would hurt me the way Edward would.

"With you I feel someone worthwhile. Never once did you make me feel inferior. When I look at you I'm not overcome with your outward beauty, yet I am consumed with joy and love. I'm not constantly trying to prove myself worthy of your affection." I said quietly.

Silence hung in the air and suddenly my nerves started to return. What if he didn't feel the same, what if I was nothing but a distraction? What I was nothing but a measly human, something for him to do while he lived this mundane life.

"Sometimes I'm faced with the reality that you're too good for me Isabella. Never before did I believe myself capable of loving someone as fiercely as I love you again. I once believed that Katherine took that away from me, but you've given it back to me." Damon said. "Understand when I say that you inspire me to be better I'm not just speaking words. You make me want to be a better man, better than whom I've been and you've made me see that's possible." He finished quietly.

Suddenly I turn around, now sitting in his lap. I gently cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. His arms went immediately to my waist as his lips responded to my kiss. Our mouths moved in tandem before he finally picked me up and placed me softly on the bed, hovering over me. He then placed warm kisses down my neck to my shoulder then back up to my lips.

I reached up and wound my arms around his neck looking deeply in his blue eyes. It was completely baffling how I could feel this much love for someone I've only known for a month. But I loved him, and the love I felt was stronger, deeper than anything I ever felt for Edward. From the moment I met him somehow I just knew he was the one. He was the one for me.

"It's like I've loved you all my life, even before I knew you. I've dreamt about you, and even in my dreams I knew I loved you. It's strange isn't it?" I spoke softly. "How fate works."

Suddenly his expression went serious. He leaned in close to my face and began to search my eyes. I became confused at his sudden turn of emotions, he appeared deep in thought and I began to worry that I had said too much. Maybe he didn't feel as strongly about me as I did about him. He then cupped my cheeks in his hands piercing his eyes into my own.

"Isabella, if you love me as you say you do then understand that the only way we can be together is if I turn you. I need to know if this is what you really want." He said slowly.

It was funny really, how much I fought tooth and nail with Edward on this subject while Damon just outright offers it to me. But I knew he was speaking more than just doing this for him, he wanted me to want this lifestyle for myself. I couldn't just do it for him.

"I want nothing more than to be with you. I'm ok with the idea of not really living, because there's not really living without you." I said softly but passionately.

His eyes went dark at my statement and veins slithered from beneath them.

"You're mine, understand that." He said darkly.

I nodded in return.

"Yours," I whispered.

As soon as the word slipped between my lips he then bent down and bit my neck to leave his mark. I was his, and there was nothing that could come between that.

* * *

Edward's POV

I sat outside alone wallowing in self pity. Somehow despite everything, I knew I deserved this. I left her for her own good and now I was dealing with the consequences of that choice. Her relationship with Damon wasn't to spite me, I knew she loved him; maybe even more than she loved me. I knew that Damon loved her more than anything in the world, more than his own life but his possessive side was stronger than mine. He wanted her to become a vampire and while he struggled with the idea of her losing her human life, he left the decision up to her; something I should have done in the first place.

He was making her better in ways I could never do. She was always so self conscious around me, where as she has a whole new confidence around him. There's a glow, a glow that she never had with me. I hadn't talked to her much since her living here, mainly because she didn't want to be around me. Watching her with him was literally tearing my heart out.

Every touch, every look, and every affectionate word she received should have been from me. I should have been the one to make her feel that way, to love her that way. I knew I had made a mistake by leaving her, but I believed Carlisle when he said it was for the better. We had a long conversation before I made my choice. After arguing for some time he finally claimed his piece to me.

"_She's not one of us Edward." _

And he was right, she wasn't and why should she be condemned to this life simply because I wasn't man enough to do the right thing, the hard thing. I knew I had to let her go even if it meant a lifetime of loneliness. I wanted nothing more than to run back to that day and beg for forgiveness and apologize my stupidity, but it didn't. I just ran like a coward to Alaska instead.

Suddenly her scent invaded my nostrils and my body stiffened. She was right behind me, without _him. _ My thoughts ran wild in my brain. Maybe I should just leave.

"Look I know this awkward, but at some point we're going have to deal with this," she said quietly.

The notion of talking to her was about to make me sick. But I knew she was right, at some point we were going to have to face the music.

"Ok," I said.

She then walked over and sat on the ground beside me. Her hair was blowing softly in the wind and she was wearing a loose t-shirt with denim shorts. She looked absolutely beautiful; of course she was always beautiful.

"Maybe I should explain myself, I owe you that much; for you to finally know the truth." I said after a moment of silence.

She only nodded her head in response.

I took a deep unnecessary breath before beginning. I knew telling her this wouldn't be enough to change anything, just enough to hurt us both; but I was done with making decisions for her. I did that once and that's what landed us in this position to begin with.

"When Jasper lost it and tried to attack you, it was made clear to me that I needed to change you or let you go. I could no longer avoid the problem, you either had to become one of us or not. It was impractical to still be with you if you weren't going to change. "I began. "The reasons I didn't want this lifestyle for you is well, what we have isn't what I call living; ask Rosalie any day. There's no living without dying. Finally I just talked to Carlisle about it. We argued all night and finally he just said I needed to let you go."

Immediately I heard her intake a sharp breath and her body went rigid.

"So naturally I listened to him. I don't blame him for my mistake, he just believed you deserved better. Carlisle only turned those who were dying and even that is sometimes is hard. I know now that I should have just made my own decision." I continued.

"Bella I know you don't love me, or not in the same way anymore; so I understand that we will never be together again but I thought you would want to know why I left. I never meant what I said to you that day in the woods, I loved you more than myself more than my own life." I finished looking away from her.

The silence was deafening. I could only hear her shallow breaths and the light breeze outside. This never should have happened, I should have just turned her right after graduation and right now we could be together. We could be happy together.

She then slowly stood up and stood in front of me.

"Understand when I say this, I'm not in love with you, but it doesn't change the fact that I still love you somewhat. I'm not sure if that part of me will ever change. I'm not angry at you anymore, I've moved on; but I am angry at Carlisle though. That was never his decision to make. But there's nothing that can change what's happened and it's time you move on." She said strongly. "I have." She finished before swiftly turning around and leaving alone.

As I sat there wallowing in self pity, another scent invaded my nostrils. It was sweet, almost like lavender.

"Hey Sparkles," a woman's voice rang out.

_Sparkles, what the hell?_

I briskly turned around and suddenly Caroline Forbes was right in front of me, her blond hair cascading down her shoulders. She reminded me so much like Rosalie, but a lot nicer. I once believed Rosalie Hale was the prettiest woman I had ever seen; well Caroline was giving her a run for her money.

"I'm going into town to talk to Mason Lockwood about the moonstone, wanna go with?" She asked in a bouncy voice.

Honestly I didn't feel like going anywhere, but getting away from Bella and Damon would be good for me.

"Sure," I said flashing a crooked smile at her; she simply smirked at me in return.

Bella was right.

It was time to move on.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I walked back from the woods to the house to clean up. Usually hunting never got messy, but I hadn't fed in a while so I was careless. As I reached the house a shill noise rang. I quickly realized it was my phone and my eyes went wide when I noticed the number.

"Hello," I said walking into the house.

"Carlisle, we've got a situation." Jacob Black's voice gruffed out.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked as I started to take my bloodied shirt off.

"There's a vampire scouring Forks, she attacked one of us and I heard her say something about Bella before she killed him. We can't get her to leave, she keeps coming back and I think she's raising an army." Jacob said frantically.

I immediately froze. Of course Victoria would be searching for Bella, how could I have been so stupid. And now that Elijah idiotically compelled her again, Katherine couldn't protect herself. Anger began to wash through me; the idea of my sister dying like that nearly caused my breaking point.

"Look I don't know where Bella is, the fact I could get this number was difficult enough. How the hell am I supposed to protect her if she's missing?" he continued almost screaming.

Of course he would be worried; Charlie probably thought she was dead.

"Jacob calm down, I know where's she's at. We have another situation regarding her and her safety. Get Sam and tell him to fly his pack down to Mystic Falls, Virginia. If Victoria is raising an army, we need to deal with her. Victoria is our mess not yours." I spoke grittingly.

"Is that where Bella's at?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," I said as I gripped the side table turning it into dust.

"We'll be there tomorrow," he said then hung up.

We had serious problems, Victoria, Klaus and somehow we have to kill them all. I groaned in frustration and threw my dresser through the wall letting out a feral growl. If fucking Elijah had never shown up then this problem would be so much easier. Katherine could take care of Victoria herself, and the rest of us could handle Klaus. But with Katherine being Isabella, that would be a problem.

"Bad day," a voice suddenly spoke sarcastically.

I turned around and to my fury Elijah stood there plain as day.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I spat out.

He merely chuckled in response.

"Klaus has returned,"

I saw red.

* * *

So thought you might like Jacob in this story! So please review!


	19. Chapter 18: The Line between Love & Hate

_Sorry this was slightly late, but things have been crazy busy! This was a hard chapter to write and I hope I did it justice! _

_Also, I'm having surgery tomorrow so update might be late! Just wanted you guys to know ahead of time! _

_Anyways, two chapters left before part two is finished! Crazy surprises in store for all of you during those chapters! Anyways, on with the story!_

_To all those who have alerted, clicked, read, reviewed a special thanks to you! I know a lot of you aren't on here because I'm so behind but you guys are my inspiration and what keeps me on track! Never thought this story would explode the way it has!_

_**kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-**_BriBella12_**, scouting4rach, PrincessNala18,OccamsTaser**_, _**twilighter169, , hEAvEN's Rejects, KrunchtizeMeKap'n, debzerechillin, DoodleBugNY, NightLark, Rpattzobsession, HotChick9076, HotChick9076, mlle-guillotine, MeliB1987, AliceCullenJasperHail, Daddys Little Demon, xXxFantasyAmorexXx, MissMaggieMAD, koolkat05, lady blood bath, Color me cruel, oxymoron8, twilighter169, Daddys little crazy bitch, XxCelina-MariexX, Iwras, DamonJasperEmmetPaul, patimi, Angellwriter, MamiMia, Diana-Wolfe-Naturea, xtubbyx, jab1993, OYA7200,**__**  
**__Tatas Bouncealot, The Cheshire Bat, Sami-Santina, Cosmicwave, zoey zink, XxShadowDragonxX, Missy789, sisinka93, tastyasitgetstou _

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline

* * *

"There is a time in every life when paths are chosen,

character is forged. I could have chosen a different path

. But I didn't. I failed myself."

LIbba Brey

* * *

Damon's POV

I watched with a smile on my lips as Isabella laughed with Caroline, the two had become extremely close and I was very thankful that Isabella had a friend here. It would be hard to walk through what she had then when trying to start over, have the past come back. It was like Katherine all over again, just Edward instead. I knew that kind of pain when she looked at him, he had part of heart; a piece I would never have, that she could never get back.

There was nothing that I wanted more than for her to be happy. For once in my life, someone's happiness meant being with me. For once I wasn't someone's second choice, replacement, being settled for; no I was first choice. She could have easily gone back to Edward when she found out he still loved her, and yet she chose to stay with me. After Katherine taking my love and throwing it away like I meant nothing, I swore I would never fall in love again. I didn't think I had the capacity to love, and even though my feelings for Elena changed; she taught me that I did. Isabella was lucky that she knew me after I had been slightly worked on.

But Katherine was my first true love and even though I would never admit that to anyone, she would always hold a large part of my soul. My hatred and anger though would never go away at what she did to me. She played me, like a child following candy to be slaughtered. She used me, manipulated me and all the while only wanted Stefan. She never meant to save us both, only him because I was nothing to her but a joke. I wonder how much she laughed, having a sick satisfaction that she broke me; I imagine it was a lot.

But ever since she returned, something about her was off; something more volatile than before. I immediately recognized Edward from the dream and wondered if she had followed Isabella. It would make sense if she believed her to be another doppelganger. That dream was probably something that she had witnessed Edward had done to my Isabella. The very thought of it made my blood boil. He would never hurt my girlfriend ever again.

Katherine though had been extra guarded and more so out of control. Her humanity seemed to have been fighting with what was left of her conscious. That kind of anger she was emitting only happened when something big happens, something that changes you. I wasn't stupid, I knew something had happened to her; but in the end Katherine is still Katherine and at the end of the day she's only concerned with herself.

But the fact that she ran from me that day still haunts my being and my mind, I knew then that she had felt something for me; even if it was small. She was afraid, and I wasn't sure of what. But when I told her to leave she didn't waste any time getting out. She left without a blink of an eye and part of me was disappointed. I wanted her to stay and fight for me, but once again I didn't mean that much to her. She left and was never coming back.

I would be lying if I wasn't weirded out by Isabella's and Katherine's likeness, the two are exactly identical just like Katherine and Elena are too. It was absolutely uncanny sometimes. Elena never had Katherine's personality at all, but Isabella can be quick tempered and rash. There was no personality likeness between Elena and Katherine, but there was when it came to Isabella. Of course, now it wasn't completely strange since finding out she was another doppelganger.

The same problem was there though; either Elena or Isabella had to die. It was like I could already see Klaus taking her and torturing her before killing her, and the screams of plea that I would never be able to save. The thoughts made me sick with revulsion. Yet Isabella was just like Elena, she claimed that if we couldn't find a way to save the doppelganger, she would go willingly; like a martyr. Her selflessness was one of aspects why I fell in love with her, but there was nothing beautiful about a sick sacrifice. We had argued that day, screaming hurtful words at each other in our anger.

I had watched Katherine once being dragged off to be burned in a church, and I couldn't watch something like that again; especially concerning Bella. I had just begun to love someone, get my second chance and yet now all that could be ripped from me again. We hadn't really spoken since the fight. She was angry with me, and I was angry with her for not fighting for her life more. Did she not understand just how much she means to me?

Obviously not.

Suddenly a scent wavered through the air, a scent I did not recognize but a scent of a vampire. I rushed down stairs to where Stefan, Elijah and Carlisle were at. Caroline, Elena, and Isabella were in the cellar for some unknown reason. As I came down the stairs a young man was standing right inside the door shaking hands with all of them. His head immediately then snapped to mine.

Something was really off about him, but the others didn't seem to notice. Then an animalistic growl came from behind me.

"It's Klaus," Edward spat out.

The man then looked at Edward with an amused expression before responding.

"It seems I have overlooked an important detail. A mind reader, what an extraordinary gift you have!" He exclaimed.

Klaus appeared deathly calm but Carlisle's composure became unsteady and quickly turned into fear.

"What have you come here for?" Carlisle spoke slowly.

A smirk spread across Klaus' face and suddenly Edward lunged for him.

"Edward no!" Carlisle yelled stopping him by pinning him down to the floor.

Klaus then turned to the witch beside him nodding his head; she then spoke something in an unknown language.

"There, can't have you reading all my thoughts now can I?" Klaus said as he walked over to the couch. "Now bring me Isabella Swan."

Immediately I stiffened and a rage began to consume my body. Images of what he would do to her began to flood through my mind; Pandora's Box had been opened and there was no way I could slam it shut again. Anger rolled off me and suddenly Stefan was behind me pinning my arms behind my back.

"Don't do anything stupid Damon, we can't kill him right now; he would destroy us!" He whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

Then Caroline and Elena appeared and slowly behind them Isabella. She approached Klaus attentively, fear evident on her face. She knew he wanted her and now it was no one's choice. Klaus had come to collect his doppelganger and in the end, he wanted Isabella; not Elena. Growls flowed from my mouth as I struggled against Stefan's restraints. Suddenly Isabella looked up at me and mouthed 'I love you' silently.

"Ah, Isabella My Dear! So good to finally see you. See I've been waiting for you for some time now," he said with a smile.

She visibly swallowed and nodded her head. Her entire body was trembling with fear and I could feel tears slowly building up in my eyes. I knew we couldn't save her, but I swore I would make Klaus pay for her death. I watched in agony as Klaus get up and cup her cheeks looking into her black eyes. He then looked over to Elijah.

"Cousin, I believe you have compulsion to break from our dear friend here." Klaus said to my confusion.

Confusion spread across Isabella's face through her obvious fear. Suddenly Carlisle face went into an expression of frenzy.

"Elijah?" he questioned before his face contorted into rage. "I trusted you! I fucking trusted you! How could you do something like this?" he screamed this time being held back by Edward.

"Did you really think you could save her from him? Surely you should have realized you cannot win against Klaus." Elijah spat out

Carlisle collapsed against Edward shaking from sorrow. As Elijah walked right up to Isabella now cupping her face in his hands. She looked into his eyes with fear and confusion.

"I'm so sorry, Bella I'm so sorry," Carlisle kept repeating.

"You are free," Elijah said softly and suddenly her features went from fear and confusion to pain.

She then collapsed to the floor screaming in agony clutching her head and immediately I tried to run to her but was held back by Klaus' order. There I watched the reason of my existence screaming and thrashing in pain on the floor while I could do nothing. She rolled on her side, having her back to all of us. She screamed raw for a little longer before she went completely quiet and limp.

Then ever so slowly she picked herself off the floor, still keeping her back to us.

"Edward listen," Carlisle spoke slowly and hesitantly. "I did it to keep her safe." He breathed out breaking the silence walking slowly towards her.

Suddenly she turned around with tears pouring down her cheeks and hollowness in her eyes. It was as if all the sadness consumed her, body and soul. The sight broke my heart as I watched my love suffer. Carlisle's words confused me and then Caroline's expression suddenly turned animalistic. Veins slithered down her cheeks and fangs slowly protruded from her mouth. As Carlisle stepped closer, my Bella stepped back; like a wounded animal.

"Oh my god," Caroline growled out.

Edward just stared in shock at her outburst.

"It was you," she continued as she clenched her fists together. "It was you the whole time," she said coldly. "You did this to her fucking son of a bitch." She spat out venomously.

He simply ignored her looking at Bella with a pleading expression on his face. She continued to back away until she hit the wall as tears continued to pour from her eyes.

"Isabella," I whimpered and to my confusion her expression became horrified as she brought a hand to her mouth practically choking on her tears.

"Let me go!" I roared as Stefan continued to hold me back.

I struggled to get free but it was of no use. My vision became red as anger began to course through my body as to what happened that I clearly had no clue about. It seemed that Caroline only knew what was going on and to see her that angry said something. Caroline was shallow and petty, so when she became protective and sent into a righteous anger; something _really _bad had to have happened.

Isabella opened her mouth and stared at Carlisle with a heartbreaking expression pained on her features.

"I once remember a boy who held me at night when the darkness came out, who hid my eyes when the monster killed, and who took my hand the night Alexandra along with everyone was slaughtered, and now I look at you and I don't know you," she said in desperation. "How could live with yourself knowing _**exactly **_who I was and saying nothing." She spat out suddenly appearing angry.

"Please, I –

"NO!" she roared. "You knew if he fell in love with me, if he became involved with me that you would have to leave! But did you say anything?" She spat out now walking predatory like. " No, you just sat there and fucking let it happen!" She screamed.

He then fell to his knees with dry sobs racking through his body, shaking him.

"I did it for you!" He pleads.

Suddenly Edward let out a roar of unadulterated hatred and lunged for Carlisle sending them both through the wall and outside. I could hear the sound of granite colliding with granite as Edward screamed obscenities. Soon their fight went out of earshot and I was left with my own emotions at the scene in front of me.

Her eyes then turned red to my horror and suddenly I began to feel sick realizing something was off. The pieces were beginning to fall into place and my fury began to grow tenfold. Thoughts of denial ran rampant through my brain, but I knew better.

"No," She said quietly but coldly. "You did it for yourself," she finished venomously.

Suddenly an unearthly sound erupted in the room, an inhuman groaning and I realized the noise was coming from my own lips. I fought against Stefan now thrashing wildly in his arms with red consuming my vision. Of course this would happen to me, because I'm fucking Damon Salvatore and for some reason nothing ever goes well for me. For some reason I've been chosen to be the mockery of life, of fucking fate.

_She played me, played me like the dumb idiot fool I am! _

_Everything was all a lie._

_Every thought._

_Every feeling. _

_Every proclamation of love. _

_Lies. _

"So that's it then?" I suddenly yelled being held back by Stefan still.

Her body immediately jerked as she kept her face turned from me, the damned tears still flowing freely.

"Make me fall in love with you, just because you can?" I continued and her body began to sag but I was far from done.

She had done enough.

Caused too much damage.

"Everything that passed between us was a lie!" I screamed in fury and my agony. "Everything you said you felt was a fucking lie! Because it wasn't real! It was never real to you!" I finished still yelling.

Suddenly her body jerked and her back stood erect as her she faced me with fury in her eyes.

"Of course not!" She snarled.

I laughed mocking my own pain.

"From the moment I met you, I knew I'd be your demise. So I did the right thing, the hard thing; I chose to give you up. And when I saw you shot, nearly all of humanity paid the price of my misery, my agony. Don't you get you obtuse moron, it was never Stefan; he was only a distraction. There was never anyone else." She yelled.

I stood in shock at her confession. I momentarily slacked not knowing what to say or think. I knew that Bella's feelings were real, but this was Katherine and she was someone different altogether. Bella was sweet, selfless; Katherine was self-absorbed, a twisted murderer. Her expression pierced right through me as I stood fixed at her stare. Tears stopped but the pain in her eyes remained heavy.

_Careful Damon, she's a liar. _

"Go to hell Katherine," I finally spat out.

Her eyes literally filled with a deep longing, a deep pain and I just sneered at her and her worthless lies. She was an excellent actress capable of dangerous things.

But I was done with being played.

Suddenly Klaus was behind her and grabbed her right behind the neck. His expression was sick satisfaction as hers became blank, lacking all emotion altogether. She simply stilled beneath his touch.

"Katherine," Caroline screamed reaching out to her friend having Elena grabbing her other hand immediately as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Well Katerina, My Love, I believe we have a sacrifice to attend to." He said darkly with a smirk on his face.

He then roughly pushed her forward, still holding a strong grasp on her neck. As they reached the door, the witch and Elijah left but Katherine suddenly stopped and turned around facing me directly. We stood that way in momentary silence with her black eyes boring into my soul.

"It's like I've loved you all my life, even before I knew you." She whispered.

Realization at her words and the meaning ripped me apart as I let out a strangled sob of agony at her whisper dropping to floor on my knees.

Then she was gone.

And this time she wouldn't be coming back.

_I've dreamt about you, _

_and even in my dreams I knew I loved you._

* * *

So please review!


	20. Chapter 19: The Sacrifice

Ok, so I'm sorry for the wait! I'm still recovering from jaw surgery so I just didn't have the energy to write much! But here's chapter nineteen and now we have just one more before part two ends! Yay, so excited to get started on part three! Anyways, this chapter was hard to write but I hope I did it justice! The next chapter will come a lot sooner now that I am feeling loads better!

Oh major surprise ending at the end! Just promise me you'll continue to read the story regardless! I promise it's about to blow all ya'lls minds! TeeHee. Well on to the story!

Again thanks to everyone who's reviewed, alerted, clicked, read etc…. You guys rock! Even the ones not listed! You guys are the reason I keep updating!

_**kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-**_BriBella12_**, scouting4rach, PrincessNala18,OccamsTaser**_, _**twilighter169, , hEAvEN's Rejects, KrunchtizeMeKap'n, debzerechillin, DoodleBugNY, NightLark, Rpattzobsession, HotChick9076, HotChick9076, mlle-guillotine, MeliB1987, AliceCullenJasperHail, Daddys Little Demon, xXxFantasyAmorexXx, MissMaggieMAD, koolkat05, lady blood bath, Color me cruel, oxymoron8, twilighter169, Daddys little crazy bitch, XxCelina-MariexX, Iwras, DamonJasperEmmetPaul, patimi, Angellwriter, MamiMia, Diana-Wolfe-Naturea, xtubbyx, jab1993, OYA7200,**__**  
**__Tatas Bouncealot, The Cheshire Bat, Sami-Santina, Cosmicwave, zoey zink, XxShadowDragonxX, Missy789, sisinka93, tastyasitgetstou _

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

"And if this is what it takes  
Just to lie with my mistakes  
And live with what I did to you  
All the hell I put you through

You'll always be my konstantine  
My konstantine  
They'll never hurt you like I do"

Something Corporate

* * *

Katherine's POV

I sat in silence chained to the cellar wall. Emotionally speaking, I was no longer feeling; I had become numb, turning myself off. Damon didn't care, he told me to go to hell. Not that any of it mattered anyways, Elijah was Klaus' relative and I had been played. Of course Carlisle didn't know, he really thought he was helping me; but that would never justify what he did to me, and certainly wouldn't change the fact that he and I were no longer family. I could forgive many things concerning him, but not that; never that.

Memories of Damon and I played out mercilessly throughout my head. From the night we first met to when we met as I was Isabella. Images of red burned into my brain as flashes of vodka, cigarettes, and drunken sex played into my mind. The memories were there, just not the emotions. I would do anything to keep myself locked inside my mind, away from the pain; away from reality. Truth was, I was going to die and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

I was powerful, more like a ripper but next to Klaus I was nothing. He was the oldest vampire alive; there wasn't any competition between the two of us. Fighting him meant making my death all the more painful, which was something I wasn't interested in. Funny the concept of death, ever since breaking free from compulsion the first time all I wanted was to die. But the anger was too great for me to succumb to my death. I still planned to get my revenge on Edward and Carlisle. Well I had partly achieved that, I led Edward believe I murdered his girlfriend in the most gruesome ways.

A small smile formed on my lips at the thought, the asshole deserved the pain. He obviously wasn't over me; he had left me to protect me but unlike Isabella, I wasn't so forgiving. It was my choice to make, and he took that away from me. He treated me like a doll, not his equal; and while he didn't know it, we weren't equals. I was Katerina Petrova the direct descent from Svetlana. I was the stronger vampire, even more stronger than him, not that I knew that at the time.

Suddenly anger began to well up inside at the notion. The numbness I was experiencing was quickly fading. The shock of being woken up and having Damon hate me was also washing away. Since when did I depend on others for my safety? Since when did I let myself drown in self pity? I had been running from Klaus for over five hundred years and suddenly now I was just going to die? Before, myself preservation outnumbered anything; I will always look out for myself.

Would I just allow that son of a bitch to kill me on an alter of blood?

Hell no.

I would fight.

My body quickly threw itself into action, strength coming from somewhere unknown inside of me. Slowly I came to a standing position and looked down at the chains that bound me. The chains were made from a metal that even most vampires couldn't break free from. Anger surged through me as I clenched my first and I quickly felt the veins slithering out from under my eyes. Then I held my arms out length why's from my body and pulled with everything inside of me.

Cracking in the walls went from one end to the other as I kept pulling. Suddenly the chains came free the stone wall gave out, completely collapsing. A long corridor stretched out from beyond the wall and I found myself running down it in vampiric speed. As I ran, flames ignited on the torches. If I could just get out, then I would be fine. Go to Europe into hiding like I've been doing. The key to running was to never stay in one place too long. Stay there long enough to feed then create a tactic that makes you appear dead.

I had accomplished that once in 1864. The entire churched burned and it was presumed I went with it. Of course there had been some mistakes that I couldn't afford to make again. This time the plan would be flawless, and Klaus would have no idea where I was at. I kept him in the dark for five-hundred years, surely that means something. I was smart; I knew I could handle it.

As I ran a scent that I recognized immediately came forth. Elijah was here. Suddenly I stopped and ever so slowly he emerged from the shadows. His calmly demeanor disturbed me and fear was evident in my features. This man ruined my life, and he was capable of so much more. He found me and made a mockery out of me.

"Running will do you no good, Katerina," he said smoothly.

His body stood still with a serene look on his face.

"If you think I'm just going to stay here and let myself be butchered, and then you are sadly mistaken," I sneered remaining still.

A smirk appeared lightly on his face and he began to walk slowly towards me and I instinctively moved backwards.

"Oh Katarina, when will you ever learn?" He asked with a small chuckle. "Did you really think that it was you that kept you in hiding for five-hundred years? That somehow it was you that was smart enough to keep you off the map?" He asked mockingly.

Immediately I began to walk backwards faster, in complete denial of what he was saying. No! I had done that for myself, it was I who kept myself safe! Not him, never him!

"You lie!" I screamed.

He just chuckled even more as he backed me into a wall.

"Oh My Dear, you were never out of my sight," he said softly as he brought a hand up gently caressing my face.

Revulsion went through me at his touch, and suddenly an anger that I had never felt; a fury began to fester inside me. Everywhere his fingertips left fire remained and the loathing that I felt towards this man began to burn to the point of exploding. The monster inside was slowly coming forth, tired of being restrained. It wanted power, it wanted revenge.

It wanted _blood. _

_You say that this man ruined our lives, that he made a spectacle out of us. No one mocks us. Let the man pay for that atrocity which he has committed! _

_Let him suffer. _

_LET HIM DIE! _

A snarl erupted from my lips and I quickly grabbed the wrist of the hand touching me gripping it firmly in my hand. My eyes went red as I looked directly into his own.

"You should have killed me when I was Isabella," I snarled out. "I was weak, useless; completely breakable." I continued as I gripped his wrist harder feeling the bones cracking under the pressure.

His eyes went black with fury and his breathing became erratic.

"Yeah, you're right," he exclaimed with passion and an undercurrent of hate.

I just smirked in response before leaning in close to his ear.

"Yeah you should have," I whispered innocently. "But you didn't," I finished strongly before tearing his hand off his wrist.

Elijah screamed in agony and stumbled backwards clutching his damaged hand. His eyes went into a frenzy and growl escaped his lips.

"You Bitch! You'll pay for that," he screamed.

"Highly unlikely Elijah," I spat out before lunging into him colliding ourselves into the opposite wall.

Teeth went on skin, tearing and breaking as we both tried to gain the upper hand. Nails went into my side, piercing the skin there as my teeth sunk into his shoulder. He then threw me off him and I went through the other wall but quickly regained my stance before attacking him. We struggled and fought and somehow landed on the floor with him on top of me.

His hand closed tightly around my throat and I could feel oxygen leaving me. From the corner of my eye I saw a metal stake to my right. I subtly try to reach for it. As my fingertips barely touch it, I grab it suddenly plunging it into Elijah's gut. I then twist it causing blood to pour from the wound then I sit up and sink my fangs into his neck brutally tearing the skin and sucking the blood.

His body writhes from pain and weakness.

"Katarina!" A voice yells firmly.

I would know that voice from anywhere. Klaus had returned. But then a scent filled the air and I recognized it as Jules, a female werewolf that was friends with Mason. I turned around, letting go of Elijah and then Klaus was suddenly in front of me with a tight grasp around my neck. His eyes pierced into my own and I found that I was suddenly afraid.

"It seems I have underestimated your strength," he spoke calmly. "Come, we have affairs to attend to," he finished yanking me up to my feet.

He then was behind me, grapping my neck from there instead of in front.

"Now I trust you aren't going to try anything stupid," he whispered roughly in my ear.

My silence was my answer.

In response he shoved me forward still keeping a tight grasp on me. Then using his speed we were outside in the woods. There were three large circles each lined with fire and a stone podium. He threw me into the last one and Jules into the first. The third contained Elena's Aunt, Jenna. It was obvious she was freaking out, not understanding what was happening to her.

"Do it," Klaus said to the witch that was already there.

The girl then walked right up to Jenna and cut open her own wrist and held it out to Jenna.

"Drink," she ordered.

Jenna appeared to struggle with the idea, backing away trying to get away from the blood. But soon her vampire needs went into overdrive. Her eyes turned black, veins slithering out from under them and fangs protruding from her mouth. And suddenly with a scream she was in front of the girl sucking her blood. After a few moments the witch said some sort of spell and Jenna was thrown backwards.

She laid still on the floor with fear in her eyes.

"What have you done to me," she screamed.

Klaus chuckled in response.

"Only turned you into a vampire My Dear," he said smoothly.

Her eyes went wide in horror as she looked down at her hands.

"What?" she whispered. "NO!" she screamed running to the edge of the circle only to be thrown back.

A scream of hate erupted from her as she went into a furious rage.

"Shall we begin?" Klaus said turning to his witch.

She smiled a cold, sick smile.

"Can't wait!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Damon's Pov

"We have to go now!" I yelled furiously to my brother.

Stefan stood there along with the others.

"Damon listen, there's nothing we can do," he said softly.

Nothing we can do? That fucking coward. There was a hell of a lot we could do! The only reason no one was willing was because it was Katherine. And despite her, she wasn't the reason to stop him in the first place. Klaus was trying to become a hybrid, the most power creature in the world. That was the reason he needed to be stopped, if he wasn't; he would be indestructible. And the fact his love was about to be sacrificed for that sick notion was the other reason.

"Nothing we can do!" I yelled. "What if it was Elena?" I continued pointing to her. "Huh? What would you do then?" I finished getting in his face.

The silence was deafening and I watched him struggle internally. He knew I was right; he just didn't want to admit it. Finally Elena stood up walking slowly towards us, concern heavy in her eyes.

"Stefan he's right," she whispered. "I mean, I honestly can't stand her but there's a bigger reason now than just Katherine." She finished putting a hand on his forearm.

He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes before looking directly into my own.

"Fine, but we need a plan," he said. "We can't just go barging in there," he finished.

He was also right, but what he didn't know was that there was already a plan. When Isabella first came to me about her being another doppelganger, we got Bonnie involved. Bonnie was willingly to die to kill Klaus. She decided that if it came to that, she would do it. Of course Isabella wasn't so fond of that, but that was the only option we were looking at. We were hoping to somehow avoid the sacrifice in general, but obviously that didn't work.

Bonnie was our only option.

"We do," I said lightly.

He looked at me cautiously, surprise evident in his face; as well with Elena.

"Oh really, what?" He asked.

I stayed silent for a second before looking at Elena. She wasn't going to like this, but Katherine was everything to me and I wasn't about to watch her die again.

"Bonnie,"

* * *

Katherine's POV

Jules quickly went into transition crying pitifully on the ground. Her left arm bent itself backward in an inhumane way and she wailed in agony. Her back was curved to the point of pain as tears streamed down her cheeks. I never pitied her. She was werewolf and she would've killed me on the street. Her screams of pain and agony did nothing to my soul, I didn't care that she was in Hell.

Klaus then stalked over towards her, grabbed her by the throat and threw her a couple of feet away. She screamed in pain as she hit the ground. Her streaming tears now had turned to violent sobs as he walked slowly over to her. When he reached her, he got on his knees and hovered over her contorted body. His hand gently cupped her cheek and he thumbed away her tears.

"Do you want your misery to end?" He asked in mock kindness.

Her eyes went wide with terror as she tried but with no avail to back away from him.

"Tsk tsk, not the answer I was hoping for." He answered before his eyes went red and fangs protruded from his mouth.

Suddenly he lunged for her body as the witch began to chant in an unknown language. As he ripped open her throat Jenna went mad. Her screams went violent as she tried to escape her circle. Of course the circle was enchanted and no one would be getting out. In desperation and loss of hope, Jenna collapsed to the floor curling into a fetal position.

I simply stood still and completely erect. Klaus would not know my fear as he killed me. He would not have the pleasure of intimidating me before ending my existence. No, I would be completely cold never flitching, never screaming, and certainly never begging. I would never beg to him.

Jules neck was torn as the skin was ripped away from her body and her blood was everywhere. Soon the life in her eyes went dimmed and then went out altogether. She was dead, and that was that.

Klaus then slowly stood up, turning his back on the dead werewolf. His eyes went straight for Jenna and a smirk formed on his bloodied lips. As he stalked towards her, blood dripped off his chin onto his shirt and Jenna went screaming backing as far away as she could. She didn't get very far, seeing as the circle wasn't that large.

"Please," she whimpered over and over again.

Klaus merely continued to smirk at her before crouching in front of her.

"Shh, soon it will all be over," he cooed before nodding to the witch.

She chanted some more and then he pulled a wooden stake from behind his back plunging it into her heart. Her screams become no more as her body turned ashen and went rigid. Jenna was dead and Elena didn't even know her Aunt was here. Part of me began to feel a sadness well up inside me; I had hoped that maybe Damon would have forgiven me. But obviously he hadn't. He wasn't here, Edward wasn't here, and even Carlisle wasn't.

No one was coming for me.

I guess I deserved this in a way. After everything I had done, the sins I committed demanded payment. Every choice has a consequence and one can't escape that. You can run, but eventually running will never be enough. One day despite it all, your past will come back and you will have to deal with it. I had made my choices, so many wrongs that needed to be rectified and that was about to happen.

My death was about to rectify all the sins I had committed.

My mind flitted to Damon and all the hell I put him through. I had played with his emotions, made him believe that I wanted to be with him, and I did, but ultimately I took his choice away and made a decision for him. So I left him, and then led him to believe that he meant nothing to me; that he had always meant nothing.

Soon the images twisted and turned into the memory of Bonnie's mother, the night where I had begun to change; the night where I began to see right and wrong again. Bonnie's mother was something that never should have happened. What right did I have to end her life? Because my life was ruined I decided hers should be as well. I slaughtered her right in front of her own daughter. For once I had seen myself for what I truly was, a monster.

But Caroline had taken me in, helped me. She tried to show me what true loyalty and love was. And how did I repay her? I left her die at the hands of the Volturi. I had taken every single person in my life that ever mattered and sacrificed them all in the name of self preservation, even Carlisle. He tried to protect me, thinking that if I became someone else entirely Klaus would be misguided.

And while I was angry, he meant well. He loved me and did all that he could to keep me safe and yet I was responsible for his wife's death.

My list of grievances were long, and now they would all be corrected; atoned for.

Klaus then slowly turned his head towards me with a sick smile. I remained perfectly still, refusing to show my fear. He then walked over to where I was standing, right in front of me looking directly into my eyes. Then brought both hands up to my face and cupped my cheeks, wonder shining through his blue eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment," he whispered.

Silence was my answer.

He then went behind me and I felt his breath hot against my neck. His teeth grazed over the flesh and then he bit down, piercing me there. I could feel my blood pouring into his mouth and my body began to weaken. Pain then erupted as the blood was being diminished from me; it felt as if my veins were sandpaper rubbing together. Now this was it, this was the end.

I deserved to die.

* * *

Damon's POV

Stefan and I ran as quickly as we could to the sight of the sacrifice with Bonnie on the back of my brother. As we ran deeper into the woods I suddenly was being wrestled into the ground. I quickly realized that a werewolf was attacking me. As it snapped its mouth at me, I forced it off my body but not before it sunk its fangs deep into my arm. Anger surged through me, along with adrenaline as I lunged for it.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled before helping with the werewolf.

Finally Stefan had the beast by the throat from behind and I quickly ripped its heart out.

"Brother, are you hurt?" Stefan asked.

I looked at him for a moment, contemplating on whether or not to tell the truth. He continued to look at me with fear in his eyes and I soon realized now was not the time to tell him.

"Really have to ask that question? Of course I'm fine," I said with a tinge of sarcasm.

He then visibly relaxed at my joking before hitting me hard on the back.

"Uh, you guys" Bonnie suddenly exclaimed.

I looked up at her.

"What?" I answered.

She just pointed and as I followed her gaze my eyes widened in horror. There was Klaus behind Katherine, sucking her blood out.

"Katherine!" I screamed.

Before I had time to even move the unthinkable happened. The thing that split my soul in half.

He plunged a wooden stake through her heart.

Katherine was dead.

* * *

Lol Don't hate me! Please review!


	21. Chapter 20: Svetlana

_So didn't get that much response on the last chapter, but that's ok! Here's the new one. I've been super excited about writing this one, mainly because this is where the true storyline resides! I've had this plot since the beginning and it's finally happening! I hope you guys love reading it as much as I had fun writing it! _

_Anyways, this is the end of part Two and Jacob will be paying a visit next chapter! Don't worry I haven't forgotten about him! So lot's of stuff explained in this chapter! _

_Happy reading! _

_To those who reviewed, alerted, clicked etc… You guys rock! Seriously, you're the reason I keep writing! Don't forget to review, I can't know what you guys liked or hated or your ideas if you don't!_

_**kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-**_BriBella12_**, scouting4rach, PrincessNala18,OccamsTaser**_, _**twilighter169, , hEAvEN's Rejects, KrunchtizeMeKap'n, debzerechillin, DoodleBugNY, NightLark, Rpattzobsession, HotChick9076, HotChick9076, mlle-guillotine, MeliB1987, AliceCullenJasperHail, Daddys Little Demon, xXxFantasyAmorexXx, MissMaggieMAD, koolkat05, lady blood bath, Color me cruel, oxymoron8, twilighter169, Daddys little crazy bitch, XxCelina-MariexX, Iwras, DamonJasperEmmetPaul, patimi, Angellwriter, MamiMia, Diana-Wolfe-Naturea, xtubbyx, jab1993, OYA7200,**__**  
**__Tatas Bouncealot, The Cheshire Bat, Sami-Santina, Cosmicwave, zoey zink, XxShadowDragonxX, Missy789, sisinka93, tastyasitgetstou _

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

"My revenge has just begun!

I spread it over centuries and time is on my side."  
- Bram Stoker, _Dracula_

* * *

Omniscient POV

Two cloaked figures walked briskly into an open room. Three thrones were placed in the center and were occupied by three powerful vampires. The room seemed to come to a hush as the two small figures walked straight up towards the thrones. One was a small girl, blond hair pulled tightly back into a bun and the other with slightly messy brown hair. Their eyes shined crimson just like the blood they drank.

As they reached the platform they both kneeled in front of the middle throne. Their eyes remained downcast to his feet. Fear was evident in their body as they kneeled before their master. Time seemed to hold still as the two of the most powerful in the guard returned empty handed. No one was sure what would happen next.

"Katarina Petrova," the one in the middle asked.

The girl was the first to stand and answer.

"We found the girl, but Carisle got involved" she replied smoothly.

The man's face went rigid, the smile quickly vanishing from his lips.

"She got away Master," she whispered quietly.

The man looked away, his body still conveying complete serenity. Suddenly he smashed his fist on the arm rest, stood and took a threatening step towards the young girl. Immediately she flinched at his hostility.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" He screamed.

"Aro, remember Jane is our chance" the man to his right stated.

Immediately Aro turned towards him and growled.

"Do not remind of things of which I know Marcus," he spat before turning back to the trembling girl.

"All I asked was to obtain a girl, and you failed me Jane" he said darkly.

Suddenly she dropped to his feet looking into his eyes.

"Please, I will not fail you again!" She pleaded.

He simply stood over her glaring menacingly down at her body. Mercy was not something Aro was known for. Matter of fact, it was quite the opposite; he was known to show nothing of the sort. He sent them on an important mission and they failed him. Consequences must be paid for their idiocy.

"If my brother Klaus gets his hands on her, all that we've worked for will be in vain." He said. "So I guess I will have to get her myself." He finished. "Get up Jane, we have work to do." He snarled.

Immediately she was on her feet, relief washing over her features along with her brother Alec.

"If you fail me a second time, I will not show such mercy My Dear," he threatening venomously.

"Of course Master," she responded and quickly followed him out the room along with her brother.

* * *

Damon's POV

The days seemed to wash over me like ocean water and I no longer knew what day it was, nor did I care. All I knew was that my love, my life was dead. The grief that embedded itself into me was deep, and the pain was unlike anything I had ever experienced before in my life. The hallucinations the werewolf bite gave me wasn't helping either. In my visions I could only see here. Memories of us played out in my head and entranced me. The way her voice called out to me was completely intoxicating.

In my visions it was I, not my brother, that she loved, that she preferred. I needed her like the blood I drank, the sweet sickly substance that keeps my heart beating. I needed her and she was gone, like everything else I loved in my life. At some point we all die and I wouldn't be that far behind her. I wasn't stupid, I knew a werewolf's bite kills a vampire. Soon the hallucinations will be much more intense and the pain so blinding all I will be able to think about is wanting to die.

There are many heroic deaths, Katherine died one of them. She was led away like a lamb to the slaughter and sacrificed herself willingly because she knew it was the only way I would believe in her love. She died so that I may know the truth. Her death was saint-like, a martyr she became. Death was something that didn't scare me, but I never wanted it to end like this. I knew what I would become, a monster incapable of thinking; like an animal. I would kill without restraint, slaughtering anything and everything in my path.

No, that's not the way I ever wanted my death to be like.

Memories of Katherine flitted through my brain. I remember her mischievous smile, the way her eyes lit up during a game. Her competitive nature was exhilarating and her playfulness sweet. I remembered the way her hair blew in the wind as it cascaded down her back. Even her body and how soft to the touch she was branded itself into my brain.

I remember the first time we ever made love with skin on skin, heated kisses that left fire everywhere it touched. Her sweet moans as we became one and the simple expression of fiery passion on her face as she became undone. I even remember how she would bite me on her climax and the pain mixing with pleasure as our blood mixed together. I remember how she felt in my arms as she lay sleeping after the ordeal and the sweet peace. Her body would mold itself to mine perfectly, as if she were made specifically for me and me alone.

Even after a hundred years, and falling in love with her all over again I realized love was something to not be tampered with. Compulsion could affect many things, like memories and make a person into someone they are not; but it can't affect love. No, love is so strong, so deep that its ties cannot be broken by something like compulsion. When you love someone, truly and deeply love someone, nothing can destroy that; not even death. They reason she fell in love with me as Isabella so quickly was because she never stopped. Katherine Pierce had been in love with me since the year 1864 despite everything that happened. As Isabella, I could believe in her love because I knew it to be true.

And now I had nothing left to live for.

Did I really want to die an animal?

As I held the glass of scotch in my hand, I pondered on the thought. There was nothing left for me anymore. Katherine was dead, and what good was eternity when you spend it alone? Images of me gruesomely killing innocent people burned their way into my mind and I clenched my glass at the thought.

_I refuse to die a soulless monster, an animal without a conscience. _

With that last thought, I quickly downed my drink and set the glass on the table. My eyes wondered over to the window where the sunlight was pouring in. And ever so slowly, I made my way over to it. As I stood basking in the sunlight, I began to mess around with my ring. The ring was made so that I could walk around during the day, but once I took it off I would burn. So very slowly I took it off and then stretched my arms out to either side of my body with the ring still in hand.

_This is it, this is the moment. _

_This is the moment where you can end this. _

_She's dead, she's dead and never coming back. _

With that thought I let go of the ring and heard it drop with a thud on the wooden floor. Suddenly my flesh began to sear, and little by little it began to burn as I stood directly in the light. The pain starting to overwhelm me as the flesh on my face became to smolder and be set ablaze. Soon my body would become ash, and it would sweep away with the wind; and finally I would be no more.

All my thoughts focused on Katherine and the happy memories I had of her. A painful smile blossomed on my face as she ran through my head. All I wanted was to be where she was. The very idea of living eternity alone, without her, was more painful than the sunlight charring my body. Soon this would be over, and all the pain would diminish and no longer exist.

"Katerina," I whispered with my eyes closed.

Suddenly I was being thrown across the room and the burning immediately stopped as I felt a pressure applied to my throat as my body was being pinned to the wall. Slowly I opened my eyes and came face to face with my brother Stefan. His eyes were ablaze and intense with anger at my act. His face fell slightly with sadness, as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulder.

For so long he had tried to amend the wrongs he had done, blaming my indiscretions on himself. He believed himself responsible because I threw a bleeding girl my direction while I was in transition. He claimed he forced me into the life of a vampire and that my faults and sins were ultimately his. But he was wrong, no one forced me into anything. I was a bad person because I chose to be. My life turned to shit because I made all the wrong choices. I turned myself into a monster and if I were to be honest with myself, it was my responsibility for his unhappiness. I took away what little he had left because I was angry at myself for having life go wrong.

"Brother, I know you loved her, but don't you see you have so much more to live for," he asked?

My eyes pierced into his own and found him pleading for me to say he was right. I wanted him to right, but even if he was, it wouldn't matter. I was still a dying man. Slowly I rolled my sleeve up and nodded to him to look down. Immediately his eyes went big at my exposed wound.

"There's nothing you can do Brother," I whispered. "You can't save me this time."

He stumbled back a bit, in shock of what was being presented to him. His face then looked up at my own and I saw a deep grief painted on his features.

"When," he choked out.

"When the werewolf attacked us Genius," I said sarcastically. "So if you don't mind, I have plans with Fate that need to be finished."

Immediately his body went rigid and I was being pinned back into the wall again. He features went from scared to livid instantly as his eyes went red.

"You're not doing this," he spat out.

I smirked slightly. How did he think this was going to end?

"Just did," I faltered out.

He sneered at my comment.

"You know there isn't a way around this Stefan," I continued.

Suddenly he propelled me down the stairs and I was thrown into the cellar. He peered at me through the cellar door at my pitiful body laying on the dirty ground. His face was solemn as agony shone brightly through his eyes.

"I don't care," he declared. "You're not dying today."

Today, tomorrow; it didn't matter. At some point I was going to die, and he was just going to have to live with that.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I sat staring blankly out the window. My sister was gone, Edward was gone it seemed everyone was gone. I can still remember my son's rage when he realized that Isabella was indeed Katherine. The pain that truth caused him was unforgiveable and I knew I was the one to blame for it. As he attacked me, I just remained motionless against his fury. I deserved every bit of punishment he gave me. But the worst was seeing Katerina's face. The hurt and the distrust she had for me. She had loved me with every fiber in her being and I ruined her.

I knew Klaus was searching for her and after I realized he knew she survived in 1864, I devised a new plan; a plan not even he could think of. So when Elijah showed up, I thought it was a gift from God. If we could get rid of her memories altogether, and create a completely new identity; then Klaus would only assumed she came from that bloodline. She wouldn't know she was a vampire so therefore she wouldn't cause any unwanted attention.

The stage was set and I had her moved to Forks, Washington to keep an eye on her. But I also knew that Aro had interest in her, so I couldn't have her involved with the family. I struggled on how to handle the situation, because I couldn't just tell my family to stay away from her. If I had, Aro would've known and immediately seen through everything. I had honestly thought that she wouldn't get involved, but then Edward's bloodlust happened and I had told him to leave.

Esme then told him to come home and be friends with the girl. Of course this happened without my knowledge. So when Edward finally announced he was seeing the girl, I immediately objected claiming she was human and that was dangerous. My real reasons were that I didn't need the Volturi getting involved, but he defied my orders and continued anyways. So I went along with it hoping that nothing got too out of hand.

I had believed it was only a phase and that they would breakup, but that never happened. As time went by their love grew stronger and so did my fear. I knew I couldn't keep her under compulsion forever, but I wasn't planning on letting her go that soon. No one in the family could know so the risk of Aro knowing would be diminished severely. Eventually things got too complicated and the two were beginning to become too attached.

So when Jasper attempted to kill her on her birthday I secretly thanked God for the opportunity. I immediately told Edward that this had gone on long enough and that every day he spent with her he was putting her in more danger. I was speaking truth of course, if Aro found her I didn't know what would happen. So he finally heeded my words and broke it off with her.

It wasn't until later that I knew what exactly had been said in the forest. Immediately I was appalled with my son and my anger nearly killed him for hurting her to that degree. What he had said to her was never part of the plan, it was never supposed to happen that way. So when she tried to kill me I could understand. She didn't know that I never told my idiotic son to say those things to her.

But when I was so relieved when she woke-up. I knew that in time we could mend our relationship, and we could be a family once again. Of course that time was cut short when Elijah showed back up putting her under compulsion again. At the time I didn't understand why it was needed and was angry. Of course now I know, it was all part of the plan. I never kept her protected, I was doing _exactly _what Klaus wanted all along.

Suddenly a noise went off and I realized it was my cell. At first I was just going to ignore it, but decided to answer it when I realized it was Stefan calling. Quickly I answered.

"Hello," I said.

"You need to get over here now," Stefan said in a tight voice.

"Is everything okay?" I asked in my confusion.

There was a brief momentary silence.

"Elijah is here, does that answer your question?" Stefan said.

Immediately the cell in my hand crumbled into a nothing. Elijah was at the Salvatore boarding house and I was going to kill him.

He was going to die for what he did to my sister.

Damon's POV

I sat seething in my anger with everyone else. Elijah was here just standing there like they owned the place. Carlisle looked like he was about to explode with fury and Elena just looked plane scared as she clung to Stefan like he was her lifeline. The air was thick with tension as we looked over one of the most powerful vampires in the world.

Elijah then stepped forward with his hands clasped tightly behind his back. His entire demeanor was still debonair-like. His dusty brown hair hung somewhat in his eyes and his black suit was spotless.

"I presume you're wondering why I'm here," Elijah began.

Immediately snarls erupting from multiple vampires in the room including my own.

"How fucking dare you show up after what you have caused!" I snarled out clenching my fists.

He merely chuckled in response.

"I know I am not particularly welcome in this house right now, but you're going to want to hear what I have to say," he said.

The room went quiet, yet the tension multiplied. The patience I wore was beginning to thin out each second he stayed in the house and I knew I wasn't the only one who felt that way. Carlisle looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"Well then you better get on with it before I fucking rip your heart out, Elijah" Carlisle spat.

Elijah smirked in response and took a breath.

"I assume you all remember my little story about the history of the moonstone," Elijah asked.

Immediately my anger flared and suddenly I was on my feet lunging for the man. But I was soon held back by Stefan. Normally my strength was twice his own, but with the werewolf bite I was weakening.

"Wise move Stefan, keeping your brother from being killed" Elijah spoke.

"As if you should be concerned for my well-being, maybe you should be more concerned with your own" I spat out as Stefan threw me back onto the couch.

"Don't be stupid Damon, recklessness doesn't suit you" he said. "Anyways, the moonstone, you do remember?"

"Yes, Klaus wanted the stone to break the curse; so he could turn into half werewolf, have vampire." Stefan responded monotone.

Elijah nodded his head in response.

"Yes, that is correct. But don't you think that sounds a bit Sunday schoolish?" Elijah asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Stefan just looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

"You've said that once before," Jasper suddenly said. "You said that when we referred it to him walking in the sun."

Elijah turned around, facing Jasper.

"That's right, I did. But once again that is not the true reason for the curse." Elijah said.

Carlisle then looked at Elijah susipiscially.

"Go on," he said.

"You remember the history, Marcus and his three children?" Elijah asked.

The history he spoke of was a little blurry in my mind, but I still remembered some of it.

"Yeah, Klaus, Aro, and Svetlana. The curse was sealed in Svetlana's blood and then she went and killed herself before Klaus could find her, but not before giving birth to an heir." I said.

"Yes, but let me go back. You see the curse has nothing to do with werewolves." Elijah said.

Confusion swept over me at the notion. Klaus unleashing his werewolf side was the only legidiment possibility for the moonstone I could think of. What could possibly be cursed to the extinct that was sealed in his own sister's blood?

"Then what the fuck did Katherine die for?" Carlisle spat out slowly rising from his seat.

"Carlisle careful!" Alice spoke thickly her golden eyes shining with worry.

Elijah chuckled at the scene.

"Here's the truth," Elijah began. "After Marcus became infected and bit his wife, she gave birth to three children. You already know this part, Aro first- then Klaus, and then Svetlana. Because Marcus was the original, he was the most powerful. He then realized his disease was more like a gift from the gods than a curse. He had found the key to immortality. In response to this, he began to infect others creating the first vampire coven. In this coven there was an inner circle, the Council. They were the elite and all three of his children were a part of this circle. But one of his children grew greedy, his position was not enough and he thirsted for more power. So the one son devised a plan, a plan that would make him the greatest vampire of all time.-

"This sounds exactly the same Elijah, get to the point." Carlisle interjected.

"You get ahead of yourself Friend," Elijah chastened. "As I was saying, the one son devised a plan. He hired a vampire who was once a scientist and began to experiment with the venom. Nothing they did worked until they came across an anomaly. This particular creature had harder skin and red eyes. They would not burn in the sunlight but their bloodlust was uncontrollable. This creature had no conscience, had no thought pattern; it was like an animal, all traces of humanity were gone. So the son killed the creature and had the scientist merge the two venoms. But before the fact, Marcus caught wind of his son's betrayal and had himself protected. A witch sealed Marcus' venom in the stone and took Svetlana's blood to seal spell. As long as the stone was kept safe, Marcus was untouchable. The greedy son, not yet knowing of his father's actions, had the new venom injected into himself and by doing so created a new vampire species, the Cold Ones. But when realizing he couldn't kill his father, he sought to destroy Svetlana-

"It was Aro," Alice suddenly said.

Immediately all eyes went to her.

"It was Aro that sought to destroy the stone and free the curse," she continued before Elijah made his reply.

"Yes indeed it was. You see Marcus sent Svetlana into hiding and Klaus to protect her. It is Aro that wants to declare war on the vampire race, not Klaus. If Aro kills Marcus, then all of humanity will be enslaved by Aro." Elijah said.

"But that doesn't make any sense," I suddenly spoke. "If Aro is the one who wants to kill Svetlana's descendent, then why did Klaus kill Katherine? Why was he trying to destroy the curse?"

Elijah stayed silent while a huge smirk spread across his face.

"What if she never died?" Elijah said with a knowing grin.

_What. The. Fuck._

* * *

Omniscient POV

Klaus sat in his cellar with the mangled corpse of Katerina Petrova. Her body was ashen and a hole appeared where the stake went through her heart. Her black eyes had turned grey as death rotted itself through her body. Klaus just sat there patiently waiting, waiting for anything.

Suddenly the color began to wash over the body and Katerina's hair started to shine through and the ashen look began to diminish. Red coloring began to come forth on her lips and the hole through her heart began to seal. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and the black coloring left, revealing ice-blue irises. Her body then sat up and wonder shone brightly through her eyes.

"Welcome back Svetlana,"

* * *

Haha! Please review!


	22. Chapter 21: Lucian

Gah! I know it's been way too long! But I'm back on track now! Congrats, we are now beginning part three! This chapter is good background information, and while you still won't get complete answers to everything; you'll get enough! Thank-you so much for continuing to read this story and I hope this was worth the wait!

Also, I changed the rating to M because of the language and such.

To everyone who reviewed, clicked, alerted and so on! (I'm so behind on this lol! Maybe one day I'll catch up!)

_**kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-**_BriBella12_**, scouting4rach, PrincessNala18,OccamsTaser**_, _**twilighter169, , hEAvEN's Rejects, KrunchtizeMeKap'n, debzerechillin, DoodleBugNY, NightLark, Rpattzobsession, HotChick9076, HotChick9076, mlle-guillotine, MeliB1987, AliceCullenJasperHail, Daddys Little Demon, xXxFantasyAmorexXx, MissMaggieMAD, koolkat05, lady blood bath, Color me cruel, oxymoron8, twilighter169, Daddys little crazy bitch, XxCelina-MariexX, Iwras, DamonJasperEmmetPaul, patimi, Angellwriter, MamiMia, Diana-Wolfe-Naturea, xtubbyx, jab1993, OYA7200,**__**  
**__Tatas Bouncealot, The Cheshire Bat, Sami-Santina, Cosmicwave, zoey zink, XxShadowDragonxX, Missy789, sisinka93, tastyasitgetstou _

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline!

* * *

"We were slaves once. The daylight guardians of the vampires.

I was born into servitude. Yet I harbored them no ill will.

Viktor feared a blending of the species. This is his war. Viktor's.

And he spent the last 600 years exterminating my species."

Lucian, Underworld

* * *

_Romania_

_1217 _

"_I gave you your life Lucian," Viktor said to the man chained between two posts. _

_The other merely just glared in return. _

"_You gave me chains," the other spat. _

_Suddenly Viktor's eyes hardened at the Lycan before him. How dare he be ungrateful for everything he has been given. The fact that he still lived at all, was proof of how blessed he was. _

"_I thought you would have learned by now after all these years; you cannot have one without the other," Viktor stated coldly. _

_Lucian just glared icily into Viktor's blue eyes, refusing to apologize; refusing to back down. After saving the man's own daughter, he thought surely he would have had a little mercy given; but no, he was given punishment. For Viktor to even act like he had been so merciful, was almost humorous given the real situation; for Lucian was born into slavery. _

"_Begin," Viktor claimed as he took a step back. _

_Lucian gritted his teeth together as he waited for the inevitable pain that was about to come. He had removed his collar and transitioned into a Lycan, to save his precious Sonja. They were escorting a caravan of slaves, and were attacked by werewolves. There were too many, and while Sonja was an excellent fighter and warrior; there was no way she could come out of that alive.  
_

_Lucian was the first of the Lycan breed, half-human, half-werewolf and the werewolves would listen to him; for he was there superior. So as a last resort decision, he unlocked his collar and threw it aside; and transitioned into the monster that he was. His body shuddered, bones breaking and rearranging, to skin shifting. Black skin and fur covered his body as razor-sharp canine teeth protruded from his mouth. Standing at massive eight-feet tall, he growled threateningly at the other mindless beasts and sent them running. _

_But removing one's collar was a crime punishable by death. _

_And as the whip's nails pierced into back and dragged roughly across, tearing the skin off as it went; Lucian was reminded of what he was to those people. He was a beast, a monster not worthy of rights. The nails clawed into the raw flesh ripping bits of muscle fibers, and he grunted in protest, refusing to give Viktor the satisfaction of his pain. Blood oozed and poured down from the wounds and he felt as each trickle went down onto his legs. _

_The nails continued to hook and tear, completely butchering the skin there; and he took it like a man. Suddenly shadows moved across a nearby tower, and he knew Sonja was watching. Anger welled up inside him, and burned into a frenzy as he imagined her worry. She should never have had to see him like this, and she no doubtly thought it was her fault. _

_The vampire whipping him, struck him harder and faster with each lash. The fucking parasite was enjoying this, and Lucian knew it. Finally the pain was too much and he let out a piercing cry of agony as the nails embedded themselves deep inside his back, and ripped out. The vampires watching let out a chuckle of amusement and sick satisfaction. Suddenly that anger became white-hot, searing and burning and he refused to forget this night. _

_Viktor would pay for the atrocities he committed, and he would relish in that day of revenge. _

"_Sonja, come away from the window" Svetlana whispered. _

_Sonja just remained where she was at, her eyes peering sadly out the window. Svetlana couldn't help but feel for her friend. It was such a shame, considering the fact Lucian just saved her life. She wasn't stupid, she knew the two were secret lovers, how the others didn't know was completely beyond her. She envied them slightly, wishing she knew what it was like to be in love. _

_Though right now, she was happy she was not being subjected to Sonja's pain; watching the one you love suffer unjustly, was horrific. No, she had resigned herself to be okay with being alone a long time ago. After all, she was the daughter of Marcus, it wasn't as if she could just pick any suitor; well Sonja wasn't to have supposed to do that either and yet she did. _

_A strangled cry erupted from the tortured male outside and suddenly Sonja quickly put her hand over her mouth and sobbed violently, sliding down the window. Her body collapsed and Svetlana quickly came to her aid, rushing over to her and holding as she wept. _

_Sonja's body trembled with her sobs in her friend's arms. The two just sat there in quiet, listening to the sounds of Lucian's cries of agony below; and it was at that moment Svetlana considered Viktor a monster. If Marcus were awake, it would not be so; Lucian would be awarded for his services; not treated as an animal, even if some said he was so. _

_No, Lucian was so much more than that; he was an anomaly. _

"_They would have slaughtered us," Sonja whispered. "And what was his one crime, the sin of my Love?" She asked bitterly. "His crime was saving us all." _

_She continued to sob in Svetlana's arms, shaking violently as anger and sadness rolled off her. _

"_Sometimes the world is unjust Sonja," Svetlana began. "Other's suffer for mistakes that were never there's, and we must find a way to live with it." She finished. _

_While she spoke of remembering one's station, she herself did not fully believe it. She was no fool; Viktor acted out rashly and would pay the price for it. He loved his daughter, but torturing the one she loved more than her own life would surely come between them one day. Her loyalty to him would fade ever so quickly after this stupid decision he had made out of humiliation. _

_Of course Viktor was humiliated; Lycan's were created to guard the coven during the day. They were made and forced into a life of slavery, and even though Lucian was the first; he would always be a slave. The fact he specifically defied orders, and spat in the face of the law for whatever reason; was the same as spitting in the face of Viktor. _

_At that point, it didn't matter that it was Sonja's life on the line; or that his best warriors' lives at risk; no, all that mattered was that Lucian broke the law and humiliated his king. Of course, Viktor's pride was of the most importance over all things; including his own daughter. _

_Svetlana glowered at the thought, for Viktor's pride was above his station. He had a creator, and that creator was her father; the true king of all vampires. Marcus had given Viktor immortality as a trade off for him to command his armies. Viktor was the best General and he was dying. So everything Viktor had, he obtained because it was given to him; and it could all be taken away as well. _

_While Sonja was of no concern to Marcus, he was particularly found of the girl; why she was practically his second daughter. He would have never allowed this atrocity to have taken place. But as long as Marcus slept, Viktor would be in control in his stead. _

_But one day, Viktor would fall to his pride. _

_One day Viktor would make that one fatal error, the one that would lead to his ultimate demise_

* * *

Jacob stood at the front door of the Salvatore Boarding house accompanied by the rest of Sam's pack. He wasn't completely sure what was going on, but he knew it had something to do with Bella. He remembered Sam's face as he told him they were all going to Mystic Falls, Virginia to deal with a situation; and when Jacob had asked why, Sam merely took him aside, away from all the others.

Sam had told him to sit down, and that needed to hear this and remain calm. He said that Bella was in some kind of trouble and that Carlisle was the one who made the call. Jacob almost felt relieved, because Bella had been missing for months; without a trace of her scent anywhere. He had searched for her for weeks, until he gave up assuming she didn't want to be found.

But then the moment was over as his mind registered the world 'Cullen' and suddenly he was off his feet and shoving Sam into the opposite wall, holding his neck in a death grip.

"_What did they do to her?" He growled out. "I swear to god, if I find her damaged; I'm going to kill those bloodsuckers!" he screamed in a rage. _

"_Jacob get the fuck off me!" Sam demanded as he forcefully shoved Jacob back. _

_Suddenly Jacob began to shake and Sam knew what was coming and began to back up. _

"_Jacob listen to me, phasing at the moment won't do any good." He began carefully. "You can't help her if you lose yourself in rage." He finished firmly. _

He had calmed down considerably since that encounter, but every nerve ending in his body was on wire. This was Bella, _his _Bella, and he'd be damned if he didn't save her and whatever the hell was going on. Before he left, he was told to not inform Charlie about her at all. He didn't understand though, Bella left Charlie a complete wreck. When he had found out she never made it onto her plane and she wasn't to be found anywhere; he became a closet alcoholic, drinking himself into oblivion every night.

"Jacob, remember what I said. Remain calm at all costs," Sam stated under his breath. "I can't afford you getting yourself killed anytime soon."

Jacob merely snickered in response.

"Didn't know you felt that way about me man," he mocked in return.

Sam turned to retort but the door suddenly opened cutting him off. Jacob stood tensely at a very disheveled Carlisle. _So strange, he's always composed _Jacob thought to himself. The vampire's eyes were black, and his golden hair hanging all down in his face. He almost look feral, and Jacob wasn't the only one who became wary of him.

Sam immediately began to slowly back up, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Carlisle," he said quietly.

The vampire relaxed some, but still remained somewhat dangerous looking.

"Come in," he said gruffly. "We have much to discuss." He finished before turning around and stalking away from the door.

Jacob, Sam, Seth and Leah all followed suit quickly after him. Jacob took note of the house, nearly gawking in amazement. It was huge, by far the largest home (actually mansion really) he had ever step foot in. It appeared very old, the paintings on the wall were elegant and yet slightly disturbing. The floors were all wooden, as well the walls in a deep almost mahagony shade.

It was a little unnerving being in a house such as this, it _looked _like a vampire's lair; unlike the houses the Cullen's lived in.

They all followed the vampire into a large living room area, where there were two men sitting on the sofa's and three girls. One particular male looked deeply distressed and appeared sickly and one girl, the blond one, also looked distressed too.

_I wonder if they're friends of Bella. _

The opposite man stood up and walked over to Sam and put his hand out.

"Hello, my name is Stefan Salvatore" he said slowly. "I hear you can help us."

Sam took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Name's Sam, and we'll do whatever we need to help Bella" he said firmly.

Suddenly the wood on the floor creaked and shifted, and a scent came barralling in that Jacob knew all too well. Suddenly his anger came back tenfold and he was struggling at keeping his body under control.

_That fucking leach hurt her, and I'll kill! _

"Actually it's quite the opposite you see Jacob," Edward's cool voice eerily spoke.

Everyone in the room seemed to go completely silent, as tension began to build in the air. Suddenly Carlisle's eyes lit up slightly.

"Son," he began.

"I am not son," Edward viciously snapped. "I'll never be your son." He finished coldly before turning his attention back to Jacob.

"You act so concerned for her," Edward replied in an odd tone, almost mockingly.

Everything about his screamed off, like some insanity had taken hold over him. Edward then laughed slightly at Jacob's thought.

"Yeah, I guess it has" he said with a demented smile. "But you would too. She lied to us Jacob." Edward suddenly said coldly.

Jacob just stood there with a confused expression on his face. He remained put where he was, refusing to be intimidated by his rival.

_What the fuck is he going on about? _

"Oh I'll tell alright," he said as began to walk predatorily to Jacob. "She's one of them," he spat out pointing rigidly at those sitting down.

Jacob just slowly turned his head to the humans sitting down.

"Edward, what are you going on about?" He asked. "They're humans," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Edward chuckled darkly in response, and Carlisle began to shift uncomfortably where he stood.

"Do they smell human to you Jacob?" He asked mockingly. "Smell more carefully," he finished in a deadly whisper.

Jacob turned his head around and took in the air around him. It didn't smell that much different than it always did. Every human has a different scent, but they all relatively smell the same. But then something else entered his nose, something he didn't notice before. It was subtle, oh so very subtle; but it was there. It was the all too familiar metallic scent, the one that made shapeshifters cringe on the inside and initiate there phasing.

_Vampires. _

"And we have a winner," Edward said with a dark laugh.

Suddenly Jacob turned to Carlisle, because something about it seem wrong. Carlisle was the one who called Sam first, and Carlisle was the one who seemed the most upset and apprehensive. Then it dawned on him, Carlisle had known.

"You knew, this whole time" he said incredulously to the vampire.

Carlisle nodded his head slowly barely whispering yes. The room then went completely quiet, and the air became thick with tension. Jacob didn't know what to do, the very idea of Bella being a vampire incensed him; but yet he couldn't wrap his brain around it just yet. Bella had always been Bella, they had known each other since they were children! Granted the memories were extremely fuzzy, but they were there.

Suddenly through the anger another emotion seeped its way inside him as well; sadness.

"I say we let her die," Edward declared.

Suddenly before Jacob had time to comprehend, he was shifted and exploding in the air lunging at Edward. And for once, he wasn't being held back.

Not even Carlisle held him back.

* * *

Svetlana's POV

I stood gawking at the man in front of me. It was like the light was on for the first time and suddenly I could see everything so clearly! Klaus stood there with a broad smile on his face and even though I had no idea what to do next or how to handle all these different memories, I felt safe. I was content.

"Brother," I said with a laugh as I launched myself into his arms.

"Svetlana," he chuckled in response.

We stayed that way for a moment, just enjoying each other's embrace. After all, it had been hundreds of years since we had spoken to each other just how we were. Suddenly memories flooded into my mind and I immediately stiffened. Aro was searching for me, as Katarina and Damon thought I was dead. There were serious explanations I would have to give.

Damon didn't know I was still alive, and the fact he had trouble dealing with my two identities; how was he supposed to handle a third? Svetlana, Katarina and Isabella were and still are the same person. But there was so much more problems than my romantic relationship with the Salvatore brother, Aro was trying to break the ultimate curse and trying to kill me in the process.

There was no such thing as peace when it came my brother. He only knew violence and a never ending lust for power. The only way to resolve all of this was war. If we wanted to save our species, we would have to engage in a war with him. How long it would rage, even I knew not. A war like this could go on for centuries, just like the between Lycans and Vampires.

"What are we to do about Aro?" I said suddenly, breaking free from Klaus.

He exhaled and looked at me with sad eyes.

"We kill him Sister," he breathed out. "There is no other way," he finished.

I nodded my head slowly and began to pace around the floor. We had to be smart about this, one advantage we had was that Aro did not know of my breaking compulsion yet. While I was strong as Katarina, I am so much more stronger now that I am back to my original self.

"We need to find Marcus," I say slowly.

"I agree, but no one knows where he is." He said. "Marcus has been in hiding ever since you were compelled as Katarina," he continued.

I nod my head in response, racking my brain for anything that could give us leverage. Suddenly an idea pops into my brain, and a dark smirk forms its way across my face. Klaus simply peers at me with curiosity, for he knows that smirk all too well.

"You have a plan I take it?" he says with a smirk as well.

"One word," I say with a smile. "Lucian."

* * *

So tell me what you think!


	23. Chapter 22

1OMG I swear I'm not dead! School has been crazy and frankly so has life! Anyways sorry for the long wait but I hope it was worth it! Anyways I'm also currently writing a book! I'll give you guys the details later!

So thanks to all those who reviewed, alerted so on and so on! (Even the ones not listed!)

_**kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-**_BriBella12_**, scouting4rach, PrincessNala18,OccamsTaser**_, _**twilighter169, , hEAvEN's Rejects, KrunchtizeMeKap'n, debzerechillin, DoodleBugNY, NightLark, Rpattzobsession, HotChick9076, HotChick9076, mlle-guillotine, MeliB1987, AliceCullenJasperHail, Daddys Little Demon, xXxFantasyAmorexXx, MissMaggieMAD, koolkat05, lady blood bath, Color me cruel, oxymoron8, twilighter169, Daddys little crazy bitch, XxCelina-MariexX, Iwras, DamonJasperEmmetPaul, patimi, Angellwriter, MamiMia, Diana-Wolfe-Naturea, xtubbyx, jab1993, OYA7200,**_**_  
_****Tatas Bouncealot, The Cheshire Bat, Sami-Santina, Cosmicwave, zoey zink, XxShadowDragonxX, Missy789, sisinka93, tastyasitgetstou **

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline!

* * *

"Lucian?"

Klaus' voice questioned in the air. His eyes scrunched hard together in complete confusion at my response. His smirk faltered quickly, not understanding why I would bring up the old Lycan.

"Lucian is dead," he said slowly. "Surely you know that Sister?" He finished, his eyes hardening a bit.

Immediately I shake my head in response.

"He is not," I said quickly. "He and Kraven had an alliance when Kraven supposedly killed him." I finish.

My brother's eyes went wide with surprise, but narrowed quickly in suspicion.

"That is a serious accusation you make Svetlana, I suggest you keep such opinions to yourself unless you are completely certain." He responded icily.

I had offended him, of course it didn't surprise me much, Kraven and he were and still to this day friends. To suggest Kraven was and still is working with Lucian would be proclaiming him a traitor, which is punishable by death in our coven. If Marcus were to ever find out, he would kill him without a second glance.

But I knew the alliance between the pathetic traitor and the Lycan, being there without their knowledge. I accidently stumbled in on that conversation but was compelled to be Katarina before I could tell someone. Kraven was seeking power, a way to overthrow Viktor and Marcus. Of course Lucian saw the advantage of killing Viktor.

"I am certain, Kraven's never ending lust of power sent him spiraling out of control," I said in response. "You know as well as I that he and Marcus never got along. I happened across the conversation right before I was compelled. Then I saw Lucian again as Katarina. Though I didn't know who he was at the time, I could never forget Sonja's necklace." I finish strongly, unwilling to back down from that which I knew to be true.

Lucian was alive, and we were going to find him.

Klaus closed his eyes tightly, breathing harshly out of frustration. To find out that his best friend was guilty of treason was not something easy to digest. Under normal conditions, he would have to execute Kraven for his treachery. But these were not normal conditions.

Aro was trying to start a war against all species, humans, vampires, and werewolves alike trying to create a whole new vampire species. That was the ultimate treachery. Kraven was of no consequence at the moment. Actually, his connections with Lucian would prove to be quite helpful at the moment. It was something that would probably save his life.

"I will deal with Kraven when this war is over and Aro is dead," Klaus finally said.

"Brother, would it not be wise to use Kraven's connections." I said quickly. "I mean, Lucian and we all want the same thing, Viktor dead and Aro. If Lucian is going to start a war, then we might as well have him start it with the right people." I finish.

Klaus nodded his head slowly, mulling over my remark.

"I believe you are right, perhaps Kraven can redeem himself in the end because of this" he finished lightly. "Now, where do you propose we start with finding him?"

The question hung in the air for quite some time. No one really knew where Lucian was, or if there was many others. I guessed there were not, considering Viktor would have searched and slaughtered off the entire species by now, but Lucian was smart and cunning; if anyone knew how to survive, it would be him.

"The last place I saw him was in Bulgaria during 1529," I started. "We should start there; he lived in small village named Cartesh. I still remember where the location is now." I finish.

"Okay, but we need to get the others first, they'll all still at the Salvatore Boarding house." He said.

A tightening in my chest happened when he mentioned Salvatore. At some point you have to face the truth, the harsh realities of your life. Suddenly all my memories came washing over me, everything I had ever done, the pain I had caused. My lungs gave out and I started hyperventilating, my body unable to handle the emotional stress I was inducing on myself.

My legs gave out, too weak to keep me standing. Names floated in my brain, victims of mine, even the ones who I couldn't remember. So many lives ruined by my hand, and what was there to show for it. Yet the pain my supposed brother Carlisle caused bombarded me as well, filling me with a new kind of turmoil. Bonnie's mother came to mind and my eyes started to tear up at the memory, at the sound of Bonnie's pleas.

"_No! Mommy!" _

_Bonnie dropped to the floor and wailed in the tragedy over the death of her mother. Her tears ran wild as she writhed on the floor in pure agony. The walls seemed to shake as her screams reverberated through the house. The blood of her mother seemed to cry up from the ground, moaning in an unearthly sound. Her daughter let out a cry that seemed to intermingle with the groanings of the dead._

I had killed her mother, no, slaughtered her because I was a cruel monster. Life had been cruel to me, so I sought to destroy others to help ease my pain, my own misery. If I had to be damned, I was going to bring everyone else down with me. Suddenly what Carlisle did to me I began to see reason, see beyond the pain it caused. He had tried to protect me, and I made his life a living hell for it, allowing his wife to die so callously. Then a face I didn't want to see formed and fashioned its way into my brain.

Her blond hair waving in the wind, glassy eyes filled with fear, blood smeared on her face looking up hopefully to me.

Caroline.

The memory played over and over in my mind, mocking me of what I already knew to be true.

"_NO!" she screamed in protest thrashing beneath his cold fingertips. "NO! Why!" she cried out. "After everything we've been through, why!" she demanded. _

_Her eyes shined with fear and absolute hate. _

"_One day you'll find this life that you've chosen is complete Hell. And the choices that you made will burn in your memory for the rest of your wretched immortal life as you burn alone. And it will be then; that you look back on __**this **__moment and wished you had done the hard thing, that you hadn't been such a coward." She spat out. _

And she was right, I was a coward; a selfish, self-serving coward. She knew before that moment exactly what I was, and yet she stayed with me, continuing to be my friend knowing I would only hurt her in the end. The kind of pain I caused to her was completely unforgivable.

Suddenly I was vomiting all over the dirty floor, blood wrenching from my system. Finally soft hands were holding my hair back and whispering softly to me. Klaus was always one to make me feel better.

Facing the Salvatore boarding house was facing my past.

A past I wish I never had.

* * *

As we arrived at the Boarding house, my heartbeat skyrocketed in my anxiety. I did not know how everyone was going to take it. Suddenly a deafening roar filled my ears, and a scent I never thought I would smell again filled my nostrils. Immediately I stiffened on spot hearing a slight snarl from Klaus' lips.

Edward was here.

And so was a shape-shifter.

Immediately, without thought, my fangs protruded and my veins slithered out from under my eyes as I threw the door open.

There was Edward, venom dripping down his face as he faced a large russet colored shape shifter. The others were backed up, not interfering with the fight. Even Carlisle wasn't protected his own son. The very idea of Edward made my skin crawl, he was one I didn't feel any remorse over, but to die from a shape-shifter attack was just right down cruel.

If anyone was going to kill the bastard, it was going to be me.

Suddenly I found myself lunging for the beast. My hands grasped his fur, close to his neck and we both went through a wall. A roar of hate erupted from his mouth, as his large canine teeth snapped visiously at me. We rolled on the floor as I snarled in response, already aiming to bite into his neck; going for the kill.

"Katarina stop!" a voice yelled.

Yet I paid no attention to the person, only focused on my enemy right beneath my fingertips. Suddenly in an effort to weaken him, I placed one hand on his shoulder, the other on his arm and pushed almost effortlessly, crushing his shoulder blade.

The wolf howled in complete agony and I smirked at his pain. The hunt and killing would never get old.

"Katarina it's Jacob," the same voice suddenly yelled just as I was about to bite into the wolf's jugular.

Suddenly I froze, because the voice stopping me was Carlisle's and the name Jacob was yelled. Immediately I sped off him to the opposite wall, afraid. The memory of Jacob Black came to my mind and I remembered a handsome, tan Indian boy. There was no way he was a shape-shifter, he would have told me if he was.

Jacob wouldn't keep a secret like this from me.

Yet the wolf suddenly shifted back to human form and my eyes landed on the very naked body of a handsome Indian boy. His long black hair had been cut, but as soon as he opened his eyes I knew. He peered at me with fear and sadness.

Suddenly my surprise washed through me and I sped back to him immediately as he let out a shriek of pain. His mangled shoulder nearly made me vomit. Immediately I was beside him, not caring about his indecency, lightly touching his face. Fear consumed me as he thrashed on the floor.

"Carlisle help him," I screamed.

My body shook in terror, afraid I had damaged his shoulder beyond repair.

"He'll be fine, he heals at a rapid pace" Carlisle spoke, suddenly on the other side of Jacob.

Jacob closed his eyes and moaned again as I softly whispered to him.

"Well well well, look who decided to finally grace us with her presence" a voice rang out maliciously that I could never forget.

Anger flooded through me and slowly I rose to a standing position and turned around to face my ex.

Edward stood there with a mocking expression on his face as he eyed me with pure hatred.

What reason did he have to hate me? How the hell was I suppose to know that I was vampire? This child needed to be taught a lesson, preferably one on respect. I was his elder, his authority and he was to treat me as such.

"Edward baby," I said my voice dripping with honey. "Didn't anyone tell you sporting a sneer is so unattractive on that lovely face of yours?" I continue patronizingly.

And if he couldn't sneer any more, he definitely was doing so now.

"Don't fucking patronize me, Katherine" he spat. "I know your game, and it's over" he finished coldly.

Suddenly all self control went out the window. I had had it with his disrespect and constant whining. It was time he grew up and stop acting like a three year old.

Without any warning, I was in front of him with one hand clenched tightly around his throat, shoving his knees to the floors with his hands in my other grasp. His eyes bulged slightly, as I felt his marble skin begin to crack underneath the pressure. Never before had a normal vampire been able to apply this much pressure with one hand on another.

But I was no normal vampire.

People thought I was strong as Katarina, imagine my strength now as Svetlana.

A snarl escaped my lips as his throat continued to crack underneath my fingers.

"Just stop it," Rosalie screamed at me.

_You know, I'm getting really sick of your incessant whining and groaning all the damn time. _

Edward gasped aloud as I spoke telepathically to him.

_I don't have the time to deal with your childish grumblings any longer. So if you want to keep your pathetic, useless life I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut and just do what you're told. _

I finish my thought roughly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're killing him!" Rosalie continued to scream.

Suddenly I sent Edward crashing into the bitch without a warning's notice. My speed was too quick for her to deflect and they both went through the window.

"Do we have an understanding, Cullen" I spat out.

A grumbling yes was his answer and I took it.

As I turned around, Jacob was already up on his feet thankfully with some pants on and a nearly healed shoulder.

He walked slowly over to me, almost cautiously. When he reached me his hand lightly ghosted over the veins on my face. His eyes were in shock, but determined to stay put. Finally he cupped my cheek with both his hands.

"Bella?" he choked out.

Tears came pouring forth as I nodded my head as I grabbed his wrists, not moving his hands away from my face.

"I swear Jacob, if I would have known, I would have told you" I stumble out. "I swear it," I proclaim. "Are you okay? I had no idea you were a" I faltered out. "Well a" I finish nodding to him.

He chuckled in response.

"I know you didn't know. And I know you didn't know it was me" he finished with a small smile. Then his smile quickly fell as concern leaked into his eyes.

"I thought you were dead, Charlie, you have no idea" he spoke brokenly.

Quiet filled the air and the silence was deafening. I could only imagine the pain Charlie was in, even though he was compelled, he believed he had a daughter. The sadness of Charlie filled me because he was so real, so tangible and he made me feel loved.

But Bella was gone.

"Bella is dead Jacob," I begin. "She died the moment Katarina tore her way out." I finish.

He shook his head immediately.

"No, I don't believe that." He said. "I believe a part of you will always be Isabella Swan, the girl I loved, the girl who was my best friend." He finished with conviction.

I smiled a small smile to that. To know that he still believed in me was a huge relief. I had a lot of transgressions to work through. Suddenly I turned around and found myself staring into the blue eyes of Caroline Forbes. She was eying me warily, so I didn't move my body.

Time seemed to stop as I tried to think of what to say. There were so many words that needed to be voiced, so many I wasn't even sure where to start. But I had to start somewhere because Caroline needed to know that I recognize my faults towards her and how sorry I was.

"Caroline," I faltered before taking a deep breath. "What I did to you," I say before closing my eyes and tilting my head up to the ceiling. "What I did to you was wrong," I finally get out locking my eyes to her own. "It was wrong on so many levels and I am sorry. You need to know that you were right. I was a coward, and you deserved better than that, better than me." I continue as I watch her demeanor start to fall.

"You have no idea how I suffered because of that choice, how much I knew I had hurt the only person who truly loved me regardless of what I was. I'm not asking for your forgiveness. You just need to know that I am sorry. For everything." I finish softly still holding her gaze.

She simply nods in response, refusing to speak; obviously contemplating my words. I decided to not push her, my apology is something she wasn't expected and certainly not anytime this soon. I did her wrong and I would have to pay for the consequences for my choices.

"We need to this later sister," Klaus suddenly interjected. "We need to get on with our plans," he finished.

"What plans?" Stefan questioned.

My eyes scanned for Damon, but he wasn't here.

"He's out," Stefan responded to my unvoiced question. "Now what plans?"

I took a deep breath and turned my total attention to Stefan.

"We need to find a lycan by the name of Lucian," I said slowly.

Suddenly Jasper stiffened and then took a step closer, his eyes furrowed at my comment.

"You mean the Lucian," he said slowly.

Confusion swept through me, because his kind weren't suppose to know of Lycans. The fact he knew about Lucian was outright surprising.

"You know of him?" I ask.

Jasper nodded his head before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I once was the mate of a vampire named Maria. I was the general of her army during the Civil War. She spoke of a beast who was the ruler of all the werewolves. She said she saw him once, his eyes were black as night, his claws made to rip through flesh, a complete monster; a nightmare even." He finished darkly.

His description was right on target. Lycans were not for the faint of heart. They were visious creatures, deadly and with almost no humanity when they were angry. To kill a Lycan was incredibly difficult, much more of a trying task than killing a shape-shifter.

"That would be him. You see Lucian is the first human/werewolf that ever existed. He is powerful, with abilities far exceeding than that of a shape-shifter." I said nodding to Jacob. "To kill a Lycan, is almost impossible if you are not one of the elders. Lucian is alive and we need to find him if we are to kill Aro." I finish.

Jasper nods slowly looking back to Stefan.

Alice looks worriedly to Jasper and Edward walks over to Caroline. The others Carlisle, Emmett and Elena all look at Klaus, Elijah and I with concerned expressions.

Finally Klaus steps up.

"Let me make this clear, a war is about to start. A war that will destroy nearly everything it touches. If this is not what you want, now would be the time to leave." He said almost challengingly.

No one moved at first, afraid of what would happen. Finally Jasper stepped forward.

"Look, I have already been in one war. I have no intention of repeating it again. Alice can stay or leave, I will not force any decision on her." He said looking apologetically to her.

Rosalie then stepped forward.

"I am with Jasper, this is not my fight." She said as she walked over to him.

Emmett didn't even mention a word as he huffed slightly before joining her.

Finally Alice looked up and glanced sadly at Jasper.

"This is our fight whether we acknowledge it to be or not," she said with conviction before coming over and standing beside me. "My place is here," she finishes.

"As is mine," Carlisle speaks before standing beside her.

Caroline looks at me briefly before walking right up in front of me.

"What," she says before smirking slightly. "Did you really think I'd let you start a war without me?" She says.

I smirk in response as she smiles before standing beside Klaus.

Soon Sam, Jacob and the pack all stand beside my Brother and I, Edward is the last to join, refusing to let Caroline leave without him.

It seemed he had finally found his mate.

_If you break her heart, I'll make sure yours is permanently torn from your chest before I turn you body into ash Cullen. _

My thought goes spiraling to his mind and he gasps and stumbles slightly before quickly glaring at me.

"Point taken Svetlana," he spat out.

It better had been taken.

Now if only I could live by it and not break Damon's heart again.

That's saying if he'll ever give it to me.

Suddenly the door flies open and I find myself staring straight into the wide eyes of Damon Salvatore.

Guess I'll find out soon.

* * *

Okay so when this story is over I have plans for another. I'm caught between two.

So here's the summaries of both.

**The first is Harry Potter. Tom Riddle jr/OC**

_"Riddle, you mistake me for someone who craves power and authority, that isn't what I want." Her eyes sparkle with madness as her black hair falls down into her beautiful face. "Well then, what is it that you do want Astoria Grindelwald?" I say with a smirk. Her lips twist up into a sadistic grin. "I just want to watch the world burn." They say behind every great man is a great woman, or in Tom Riddle's case, a mad one._

**Another Harry Potter. Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle jr. (This one I have a video on Youtube) (Here's the link : (name to search for in youtube if link doesn't work... Harry Potter and The Ages of Time by con47894)**

.com/watch?v=izju2xg0ddQ

_Somehow during the Great Battle, Hermione Granger finds herself spiraling back to the year 1937 at the age of eleven with only fragmented memories of her previous life. Things become increasingly difficult when she is placed in the same orphanage as the mysterious and strange Tom Riddle. As the two grow up and become close, Hermione realizes something is off about him, something not right. How can one fight for the light when one doesn't even know what they are fight for?_

So please review and tell me which story you would be interested in!


	24. Chapter 23

So I promise I haven't died or abandoned this story! I've just been really busy and the first time I wrote it I hated it. I still don't exactly like it now even after rewriting, but here it is and I hope it was worth the wait! Once again I'm so sorry for keeping all of you waiting! Please review and tell me what you think!

Also, hope everyone has an awesome Thanksgiving!

To everyone who reviewed listed and not listed here!

_**kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-**_BriBella12_**, scouting4rach, PrincessNala18,OccamsTaser**_, _**twilighter169, , hEAvEN's Rejects, KrunchtizeMeKap'n, debzerechillin, DoodleBugNY, NightLark, Rpattzobsession, HotChick9076, HotChick9076, mlle-guillotine, MeliB1987, AliceCullenJasperHail, Daddys Little Demon, xXxFantasyAmorexXx, MissMaggieMAD, koolkat05, lady blood bath, Color me cruel, oxymoron8, twilighter169, Daddys little crazy bitch, XxCelina-MariexX, Iwras, DamonJasperEmmetPaul, patimi, Angellwriter, MamiMia, Diana-Wolfe-Naturea, xtubbyx, jab1993, OYA7200,**__**  
**__Tatas Bouncealot, The Cheshire Bat, Sami-Santina, Cosmicwave, zoey zink, XxShadowDragonxX, Missy789, sisinka93, tastyasitgetstou_

**Question/Answer:**

Cruel2BeKind9170: And I have a question will there be a possibility that you will have Jacob still in love with Svetlana or is he moving on?  
Also will you add another like in the canon of the TVD Rebekah?

**Answer**: Well Jacob is definantly staying in the story! As far as the relationship between him and Svetlana is concerned, he will be moving on. But there will be many surprises in store for him! I like him too much to leave him alone!

**Shannon the Original**: can you explain to me the end of 14 please and the rest of story all the stuff with katherine then she meets elijah and stefan and stuff its weird.!

Answer: Lol I know it's confusing. Katherine was compelled to be Isabella Swan. They're the same person. Bella was never real, Charlie was never really her father nor Renee or mother. They were compelled to believe they were. All her memories as a child weren't real either. She was never suppose to break compulsion. Elijah found her and compelled her back to Isabella again. From there on you find out the Katherine was never real either, she was actually one of the originals compelled to become someone else for her own safety. Hope that explains it okay, if you're still confused pm me and I'll try to help.

HisSecretLover18 :I'm confused. So Bella is actually Katerina? Did Alice see what what? Why did Klaus compell her?

**Answer: **Yes, Bella and Katerina are the same person. Alice's vision will be revealed later on. Klaus was trying to protect his sister from Aro. Aro wanted to break the curse and had to kill Svetlana to do it. Klaus compelled her and all her memories to keep her hidden from Aro. She became compelled again though when she became too wreckless. Klaus was afraid that her behavior would bring unwanted attention to herself with Aro.

Booker10: So this story is over now? is there going to be a sequel?

**Answer: **No my friend, it's almost over but not quite yet. We still have seven chapters before the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

"_How many have you loved before me?  
None.  
And after me?  
None."  
_

* * *

Svetlana's POV

No one made a sound, a movement. All was quiet as Damon and I just stood opposite of each other just staring at the other. Everything I had done was bubbling to the surface, white-hot and burning me alive. The memories just wouldn't go away this time, as I was forced to see the person that I was, tainted by my decayed morality and lost humanity. Very little of Svetlana was left when I had met Damon, and yet there was just enough there for him to pull it out.

But I had played God, convinced I knew what the best option for him was. He needed to be protected, even if that meant from myself. He was different than his brother, Stefan was just a ripper waiting to happen, I knew if I changed him he would be lost to blood thirst. How my choice nearly ruined the only person I ever truly loved, it was never my decision to make. I took his freewill away from him, convinced I was doing the right thing. Problem was, it wasn't the right thing.

When Carlisle told me that Damon was shot by his own father, I went out of my mind in anguish. Slaughtering everything in my path, hundreds of villages paid the price of my misery, my agony. But the blood wasn't enough, it was never enough. The momentary satisfaction slipped away almost as quickly as it came, so I shut it off. My emotions were something I could no longer handle, and I buried them deep within myself so I would never again have to feel that way again.

So when I realized he was alive, I knew what he thought of me; a selfish bitch and took and took until the victim was drained of anything left.

He was right.

Disaster and pain was left everywhere I went, and ruin to everything I touched.

But being turned back to Isabella brought out all the good qualities I thought I had lost. Isabella was and is Svetlana, the girl who knew right from wrong, loved deeply, and would gladly lay down her life for the ones she loved. Svetlana was strong from the inside out.

But I don't feel strong now.

Actually I feel weak now, weak and powerless to change a situation that I can't possibly change.

Damon wasn't born a monster.

He was made into one.

Born into emotionless killing the moment I played his heart and took his life.

What words could be spoken to convey my feelings at this moment? Because I was fairly sure there was nothing in the English dictionary that truly showed how I felt. No amount of apologies would ever fix this, or make it better. The deafening silence thundered and crackled in the room, as everyone was afraid to speak.

Everything I wanted I to say-

I'm sorry.

You're right, I'm a coward.

I wish I could change the things I did to you.

I love you, always have and always will.

Suddenly the light filtered in the room slightly and I got a good look at him, his face was sallow, eyes black as night, and dark circles of sickness surrounding them. I had seen this look before, on another. Vampires don't get sick; there was only one thing that could rot our species from the inside out. Carlisle and I had a friend back in Bulgaria who we found as a nomad. She was the first person Carlisle ever loved. But their romance was short-lived when we were attacked by Lycans. She was bitten. It was the worst sight I had ever seen.

It first started with the blood thirst, then the vomiting and hallucinations. Finally Carlisle pulled her decaying body into his arms and staked her. It was out of love and kindness he put her out of her misery. To die a slow and painful death, going out of your mind in blood lust, no longer able to decipher reality from fantasy was not a way any vampire wished to die; it was humiliating. Watching Carlisle pierce the heart of his love was awful.

It was like the air had been sucked out of the room, because when I looked at him all I could see was my distraught brother, holding his broken love and killing her as he whispered hushed soothing words. And when I looked at his eyes all I could see was the shallow less eyes of Arianna looking at me, so vacant; void of the life they once had.

His face appeared vacant too, as if nothing in the world touched him; like a lifeless corpse moving but no life reverberating through.

And yet I wonder if the Lycan bite did that.

Or was it I?

Finally unable to look at the thing that had once been the man I loved, I did what I did best; or rather Katarina did best.

I ran.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

The moment Damon walked in; I knew what it would do to my sister. She remembered the tragic death of Arianna, and no doubt the memories distorting into what she would have to eventually do for Damon. Esme was a beautiful and amazing woman, but nothing could replace your mate. Arianna was my second half, the one I was supposed to be with forever. But forever never happened.

And to have to kill your mate is something one never truly gets over, it's like having half of you die and wither away. Esme was able to heal the parts left of me, but I would never get back the pieces I had lost, the pieces I had destroyed the moment the Lycan's venom entered and poisoned her blood. Svetlana might not be Katarina anymore, or even Isabella, but when she was compelled to become someone else, the emotions and feelings were real. Just like when she became Isabella again she couldn't help but love Damon, he was her mate even if neither of them knew it.

Svetlana would never stop loving him.

"Saw that one coming from miles away," Damon finally snickered out. "Once a coward always a coward," he finished coldly.

My body stiffened at his comment. Of course he would see it that way, he knew nothing of Arianna or that Svetlana was his mate. He probably didn't know she knew about the bite.

Damon slowly made his way over to the small liqueur table and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"My sister had a close friend die of a werewolf bite, the memories aren't particularly fond" I say slowly.

Damon just takes a sip and looks directly at me.

"But she's not really your sister is she?" He says coldly. "Even now, she was never who she presented herself to be. Always giving out promises that she never kept," he finished dejectedly.

I opened my mouth to retort but Klaus beat me to it.

"You have to understand Damon; my sister was a good person, brave, courageous, and upstanding. When I compelled her to forget who she was and become Katarina, I instilled in her the passion and drive to survive, at all costs," he said. "Katarina wasn't a monster because of her choices Damon," he continued then pausing.

Damon just stood there, his face void of any emotion, but Carlisle knew better. He knew that Damon somewhere down deep did care about Svetlana, even if he refused to acknowledge it.

"She was a monster because I made her one," he finished quietly.

Damon simply clutched the glass in his hands harder, seemingly unable to speak. Finally Caroline came forth.

"I knew something was off, getting close to her was like a constant battle. She was always afraid the moment she got close to someone, they would take her vulnerability and use it against her." She spoke out.

Klaus just nodded in response and turned his attention back to Damon.

"You see, I created the need of self-preservation at all cost in her, but something happened Damon," he said. "Something when she met you," he said cautiously.

Damon just shook his head.

"If you tell me it was love at first sight, then save your speech." He spoke. "I was a game to her, nothing more, nothing less" he said dejectedly.

"It wasn't love," Klaus announced. "It was something deeper than that," he continued.

"Like what," Damon snorted.

Klaus look out the window for a second, and then turned back.

"Can you give us some privacy?" Klaus asked.

Quickly I take Alice and head back to our house.

"Shouldn't we try to find Kat- I mean Svetlana?" She asked.

I merely shake my head, my sister needed time to adjust.

"No, she needs to be by herself right now. Let's go home and discuss what you saw." I said in response.

She gives me a sad smile as we get into the car, looking to the direction where Jasper left. She knows she won't see him again. He made his choice, and his choice wasn't her.

* * *

Damon's POV

"Don't you think that was a little dramatic?" I say with a smirk before taking another sip.

Slowly I make my way to the couch and sit down. Everything hurts right now, and my head feels like it's about to implode.

Suddenly Klaus turns and looks at me straight in the eye, all calm demeanor gone.

"She's your mate Damon," he speaks bluntly.

The impact of his words hit me like a ton of bricks. Mate? No! There was no fucking way we were mates. She wouldn't have done nearly half the shit she pulled with me if we were.

"Don't give me that fucking bullshit Klaus," I growled out.

His eyes turned black in anger as he retorted.

"I know your pride doesn't want to admit it Damon, but there's a reason you can't get over her, why you can't let her go." He said darkly. "When she was Isabella, Edward was practically her fiancé," he spat out. "When she came here, she was broken, unable to function at all," he continued as he took a step forward. "And yet the moment she met you, it was as if Edward never existed." He paused for a slight moment. "Don't you find that the least bit odd?"

I sat it absolute shock. Everything thing he said seemed to swirl in my mind. It was as if time stopped, like the earth quit rotating. Everything was at a standstill. Was it even possible? No! She played you! And even she and Isabella were the same; Isabella's character was completely different. But then the haunting words Katherine spoke as she was being dragged out of the house flooded in.

"_It's like I've loved you all my life, even before I knew you._ _I've dreamt about you, and even in my dreams I knew I loved you"_

Everything was falling into place again, but the questions of her betrayal still burned into my brain. If she really was my mate, then why do all that in 1864?

"No," I say suddenly standing up. "I refuse to believe you," I continue as I back away.

Klaus merely just laughs darkly before stepping forward.

"Deny it all you want Damon," he proclaimed. "But Katarina knew herself, she knew what she was and what she was capable of doing. My compulsion should have had her turning you the day she met you," he continued.

"But somehow, someway something deep inside her fought its way out, she no longer thought of herself. If she was truly selfish, she would have kept you to herself, not caring of the consequences," he continued strongly.

His words were becoming too much, and suddenly everything she said, everything she did became muddled up, muddled up and too fucked up to pick out the pieces.

"But she didn't, she let you go." He finished softly. "Damon, it wasn't just you that spent over a hundred years suffering, even when she was Isabella, being with Edward was never enough, there was always something missing. Compulsion can break through a lot, but it can never truly stop love and need." He finished.

Everything seemed to spin at his words. And while I still refuse to believe, a part of me knows he's right. Even Katherine couldn't have acted that kind of agony as she was being led away by Klaus.

"So if you want someone to blame for your misery, blame me" Klaus announced quietly but sincerely.

The image of slaughtering him did come into my mind, but at the end of the day I had bigger things to deal with. And even though the sting of her betrayal, and all she put me through, the need to make things right suddenly began to claw away at me, tearing up from the inside out.

Like suddenly having a reason to cure this werewolf bite.

Because now I had something and someone worth living for.

* * *

Svetlana's POV

I screamed in rage and agony as Arianna's face mocked me over and over again. Her slowly decaying body, vacant eyes and the way she thrashed on the floor, growling with venom dripping from her fangs like a mindless animal, devoid of all thought or conscience. Everything was beginning to be too much, too much to handle and the overwhelming need to turn it off filled me to the core.

In frustration I began to uproot trees, tearing the forest apart in my anger, my agony. An angry and hateful Damon was better than a dead one. Just when I thought all the pain was over, this happens! I come home to find my love, my mate dying from a werewolf bite. Why? Because despite everything that's happened, I'm still Katarina fucking Petrova, and I still had sins that demanded atonement for. So of course fate would mock me by making my other half, the reason my existence suffer for my mistakes.

Fate wasn't just wanting to punish me.

Fate was wanting to kill me.

Roaring in my self-hatred and the person who I was, I destroyed everything in my path until I finally couldn't stand anymore. My energy was spent, done for; but the aching loneliness set in its place eating me alive, rotting me from the inside out. Images of staking him ran and ran until all I could see was him and grey, ashen skin with a wooden dagger in his heart.

Collapsing on the dirty ground, I curled up into a fetal position and finally everything I felt exploded, the pain, the anger, and the sorrow. My body shook as my sobs violently racked my body. Then throughout all the images of Damon, someone else's face made its way to the forefront of my mind. A face I hadn't even thought about before until now.

Charlie's.

I still had one wrong that needed to be fixed.

Charlie deserved to be free from his compulsion and now that I was back to Svetlana, I could do it. I had to do it.

Him along with my mother.

Slowly I picked myself up off the ground.

"_There's something I need to do, I'm going to Forks but I'll be back in a couple of days." _I spoke telepathically to Klaus.

There was no way I could run off to Romania and fight against my other brother without making amends to Charlie.

I didn't even wait for his response before running off in the direction of the place I once called home.

* * *

So that's it! Please tell me what you think!


	25. Chapter 24: Beginning of The End

Ok the internet at my house stopped working, seriously no lie! It's been so frustrating! Anyways here's this chapter, I hope you guys like it!

So thanks to everyone who keeps alerting and such! You guys really keep me going! Ps i'm so behind getting people on this list, i'm so sorry!

_**kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-**_BriBella12_**, scouting4rach, PrincessNala18,OccamsTaser**_, _**twilighter169, , hEAvEN's Rejects, KrunchtizeMeKap'n, debzerechillin, DoodleBugNY, NightLark, Rpattzobsession, HotChick9076, HotChick9076, mlle-guillotine, MeliB1987, AliceCullenJasperHail, Daddys Little Demon, xXxFantasyAmorexXx, MissMaggieMAD, koolkat05, lady blood bath, Color me cruel, oxymoron8, twilighter169, Daddys little crazy bitch, XxCelina-MariexX, Iwras, DamonJasperEmmetPaul, patimi, Angellwriter, MamiMia, Diana-Wolfe-Naturea, xtubbyx, jab1993, OYA7200,**__**  
**__Tatas Bouncealot, The Cheshire Bat, Sami-Santina, Cosmicwave, zoey zink, XxShadowDragonxX, Missy789, sisinka93, tastyasitgetstou_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"I know you, Naomi! I know you're lonely.

I think you need someone to want you...

Well, I do want you.

So, be brave and want me back"

Skins

* * *

As I stood in front of the small house in the rainy town of Forks, Washington, an overwhelming sense of sadness crept upon me. Maybe as Katerina Petrova I could have turned it off, refused to acknowledge the truth of my situation; the reality of my feelings, but being Svetlana was different. Katerina was a coward, a person doing only what was in the best interest of herself, but I'm not that person anymore, and I am no longer a coward. Charlie deserved to know the truth; I owed him that much. He believed me to be his only daughter and I let him suffer. Everyone thought I was dead, and in a sense Isabella Swan was dead; she would never return again.

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I slowly opened the door. The scent of his blood rushed to my senses. His steady heartbeat meant he was either asleep or zoned out. Cautiously walking through the hallway, the sound of his blood pumping roared in my ears the closer I got. Soon I realized he was in the kitchen. The smell of beer and whiskey polluted the air. It was no surprise knowing Charlie would drink himself to death. I was the only thing he thought he had left and even I slipped away.

As I walked into the kitchen my heart broke as I took the sight in front of me. There was Charlie staring absentmindedly at the window holding a shot glass. His eyes were rimmed red, with dark circles underneath, the tell signs of sleep deprivation. His skin was sallow, as if the color were drained out. Beer bottles littered the floor and cabinet tops along with opened bottles of whiskey. He was becoming an alcoholic if he hadn't already.

_Look at what you've done. You did this to him. You were everything to him and you've ruined him. You ruin everything you touch. _

I stood there disgusted with myself. The thoughts were harsh, but unfortunately true. My pain and anger caused me to lash out, destroy everything around me. I thought if I made the world burn, somehow it would take away my pain. All it did was dig the hole for my own grave I deserved so valiantly. I was selfish, cold-hearted and I blamed my mistakes on others, my poor choices on the world. But I woke up, I awoken and realized what I had done and it was only I who could fix it.

And I would fix it.

"Charlie," I whisper just loud enough to gain his attention.

Slowly he turns to me, his eyes even redder than they first appeared. He did not respond the way I imagined, he didn't smile as relief flooded through his eyes and smother me with his hugs. No, he simply stared and then to my surprise he laughed, but no life was shining through those eyes. It was a bitter laugh.

"I drink to stop the images running through my head, to get _you _out of my mind," he began. "But all the alcohol does is this, and now you are no longer just images and memories but delusions. And yet I keep wondering when I'll stop seeing you." He finished with a bitter smile.

It didn't surprise me that he refused to believe I was really there, he was drinking and depressed. But what pierced through me was his honesty. Just how many times did he walk into a room seeing me, believing I was real but only in the end the product of his drunken stupor.

Taking a small step forward, I carefully eased closer to him.

"Charlie listen to me, this isn't one of your delusions; I'm real" I stated. "Touch me, I'm real."

He simply laughed again before taking another sip of his drink.

"Do you know how many times I've heard you say that? I'm real, believe me!" he mocked. "But in the end I close my eyes and you just disappear." He finished looking coldly at me.

I swallowed down tears, feeling sorry for myself wouldn't solve anything. I deserved this, deserved his anger and hatred. What was I thinking? Even as Isabella I didn't have one decent thought of calling him! I just let him think the worst; let him think I was dead.

"So I'm closing my eyes now, and when I open them you'll be no different from the rest. You'll just be gone," he stated before closing his eyes.

Maybe leaving was for the best, I mean this man had suffered enough. But I couldn't just run away, that was Katerina's way, and I was Svetlana. I face my problems, not run from them. So I stood there patiently waiting for him to open his eyes. Then ever so slowly, he opened them. Suddenly recognition flooded through him and shock settled in his features.

"Bells," he choked out.

Slowly I nodded, this time not bothering to stop the tears from falling. Making my way to where he was, I sat on my knees at his feet. His eyes were still shining wide with shock, and I just sat there with my hands on his knees.

"Forgive me, for everything I've done" I whispered hoarsely. "You are such an amazing person, someone who doesn't deserve what I'm about to do." I continued as I looked up to his face.

He just simply stared at me.

"You came back, you're really here" he said.

I just nodded before getting up and putting both of my hands on either side of his face. What I was about to tell him would change everything. Everything he knew was about to blown away. His whole world would be upside down.

"I loved you, still do," I stated firmly. "And you need to know this, because it's the truth." I continued.

Suddenly he stands up and wraps his arms around me, surprising me. His embrace is tight, and I hear him sobbing violently. His hands shook uncontrollably while he kept me this way.

"Oh my god Bells, I thought you were dead," he said. "I thought I would never see you again."

He said while crying still.

Suddenly I realized I needed to stop this before he hurt himself even more. Untangling my hands and arms from him, I cradled his face in my hands. Looking at him straight in the eyes, I cried for a moment before getting a hold of myself.

"I release you," I said. "You are free," I finished.

His eyes then slowly filled with true recognition.

"I thought," he faltered. "How?"

His expression drove the stake through my heart. This was the reality of my life. The blurred lines of the life I wanted and the life I really had.

"It wasn't real Charlie," I state slowly.

But setting him free wasn't enough. Soon I take away his pain; he didn't need to know anyways. There was nothing left for him in his memories of me. While I would never stop loving him, as a child loves their parent, he deserved a better life than this.

And I would give it to him.

"God forgive me," I state before looking right back into his eyes. "Forget you knew me; forget me as if I never existed. Bella Swan was never real." I finished softly.

Then I took a step back and ran from the house. I didn't even wait to see his response. As I ran to the woods, I collapsed to the ground. Grief ran deeply through my veins. I hated this. He was more a father to me than my own father was and he wasn't even real. Every thought and feeling had been compelled. I would forever be haunted by his memory; the trace of him would be in my skin forever. Now he doesn't even know I exist.

And maybe I don't anymore.

Maybe all I am is a shadow of who I once was.

Maybe that's all I'll ever be.

…

* * *

I found myself standing in the middle of _HIS _room, Edward's. It was strange; I hadn't been anywhere near here since the Cullen's left Forks. As I walk closer to the huge windows, I softly drag my fingertips across the plastered walls. The room looks exactly the same as it did before, except all his music was gone. Being here played fresh memories of the time he and I spent together. He was everything to me; my whole life was centered around him. But somewhere inside of all that love, was pain, the pain of knowing I would never be enough.

I should have known the moment he said he didn't want me changed to know it was over. He was a vampire and I was a human, the two don't mix well. In all honesty I was just lucky to be alive; being his sire put me in serious danger every time he was in close proximity. But to some extent I knew he loved me, regardless how it was doomed to never work out. He was my first true heartbreak, the one where you feel as if your life is over, as if it no longer has meaning. I remember seeing Sonja and Lucian together, and hoping one day I would have what they did; a love so strong it lasted through death. Lucian never moved on, and Sonja went to her grave loving him.

The image of her ashen corpse, tied to that wooden stake overwhelmed me. The whole scene of Lucian screaming helplessly pulling against the chains as he watched her and their unborn child burn would never be erased from my mind. His cries still haunted me to this day. Viktor, the bastard who would condemn his own daughter to death for falling in love, was very close to Aro. No doubt the two were currently working together to end the reign of my father, Markus.

As I reached the window Edward's piano stood in the corner of my eye. Funny he left that here. Piano was his life, a means of escaping his mundane reality or guilt. Walking over to it, a sudden scent washed over me.

A vampire scent.

In a split second, I had turned around and had the intruder pinned to the wall. Suddenly piercing blue eyes stared straight into my own. Damon. Despite the increasing pressure I've applied to his neck he still has enough strength to mouth off.

"Still can't keep your hands off me I see," he says with a smirk.

Typical.

I then roughly let him go and watch him double over coughing, practically hacking. How the hell did he get here? Or better yet why? What was Forks to him anyways? Certainly not for nostalgia reasons.

"Why are you here." I ask harshly.

He then leans up and I see the infection has spread more. He looked like he'd been run over by a semi. Twice.

"What, still not over Mr. Sparkles yet?" He mocked weakly.

Prick.

"Damon I'm serious what are you doing here?" I say ignoring his jibe.

He just chuckled at me and continues to look around Edward's room. Ignoring me, he walks over to the shelf where the remaining music sat. He scoffs and takes out a cd before showing it to me.

"Claire de Lune, really?" He asks with that damn arrogant smirk on his face.

Suddenly my anger snaps momentarily, and I run over there, jerking the cd away from him.

"You're really annoying the hell out of me," I seethe out.

He then looks at me darkly, his blue eyes darkening a shade.

"Well you practically drug me through hell, so I guess we're even." He says.

Silence envelops us at his statement as it hangs in the air. He's right of course; I did take him to hell and back, even gloated about it to his face. What I've done to him won't just disappear, I've dug this hole myself and now I'm paying for it.

"What do you want Damon," finally ask tiredly.

Because honestly, I'm so tired, tired of all these games we play. I'm tired of hurting him and being hurt, I don't even have the energy to hurt him back.

He just eyes me for a moment, not expecting my reply.

"Why Katherine," he asks. "Svetlana, I mean who are you anyways?" He finishes agitatedly.

Funny, because I'm not sure who I am anymore, too many memories, too much that's been muddled up and fucked up to know anymore.

"Both," I reply first. "I am first and foremost Svetlana, but that doesn't change anything. I'm still responsible for all my choices, despite who I thought I was." I finish.

I don't even look at him, afraid of what I'll find when I do.

"Why," he asks again.

It's a loaded question and he knows it. Why do all that in 1864, play him so worthlessly. He's my mate and I ruined him. So why did I make a choice that was never mine to make? Because I played God that's why, thinking I knew what was best for him when indeed I didn't.

So it was time to tell the truth, all of it.

"I was running when I came to Mystic Falls. When I met your brother, I thought he would be something to do, a means of staying free from boredom." I began before slowly looking up and into his eyes. "But then something happened, I met you. You were so much bigger than my plans for a temporary holiday. You were my mate, and suddenly everything changed." I continued before dropping my gaze and walking back towards the window. "I was so stupid, stupid and selfish to make a decision that was only yours to make." I said before turning towards him again. "Because truth be told Damon, underneath all that arrogance, and larger than life attitude, I was lonely, lonely and miserable being stuck in a lifestyle that I chose out of fear, not want."

He simply stared at me, his expression completely unreadable.

"Being Isabella I thought Edward was it for me, but being with him was never satisfying- I was always left with wanting more, wanting something that I didn't even know of." I continued as I walked up slowly to him.

As I reached him, I resisted the urge to touch his face.

The pain of his hatred taught me more about love than I had ever learned in my whole existence. To learn to let go.

"I love you, I've always loved you" I said. "There, now I've said it, and it's not just something to be hoped for or questioned. Now you know." I say with a weak smile.

He closed his eyes tightly, his whole body shaking with strong emotion. It was a lot to take in, after so many years of hurting each other; we had come down to this single moment, this single defining moment and who we were going to be.

"But I'll leave you alone, if you want" I say and suddenly he opens his eyes. "Is that what you want?"

Suddenly tears start falling down my cheeks, hot tears that I can no longer keep at bay. Pandora's Box has officially been opened and I'm reeling from the affects. His eyes peer into mine with such an intensity that I've never seen, not even when I claimed wanting me dead.

Without warning, he roughly grabs my face and backs me into a wall.

"No more games," he says leaning in close to my face. "Because I'm sick and tired of it all."

My breathing comes out hard and swift. Because this is the moment that he's decided to stop making me pay, to give me the second chance I don't deserve.

"No more games," whisper before kissing him roughly.

His mouth is the sweetest taste of heaven there is, and for once our kiss is not done out of pain and anger, but out of surrender. As I open my mouth and feel his tongue slip in, suddenly he pulls back and collapses on the floor.

"Damon!" I scream.

His eyes glaze over and somehow I know he's mentally not here.

"I choose you Katherine," he says deliriously. "Katherine," he keeps saying over and over again.

Cradling him in my arms, a new powerful emotion consumes my whole being.

Something stronger than pain.

Stronger than hate.

Its fear.

And the images of Carlisle's mate rotting with delusions and bloolust come crashing down.

It's like I've already lost him.

* * *

So, whatcha think?


	26. Chapter 25

Ah man it's been a while I know! But this story will get finished! So this chapter is a serious twist! So I hope you like it! Also, I've currently started to work on another story called The Last Man, it's a Harry Potter story. It's quite dark, much darker than this one but I think it has potential. That one will kick off pretty quickly after I finish this one. Also for those wanting a little break from angst and darker stuff, I've started a Recess fic. It's written like tv episodes, and is filled with humor and such! So anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

A thanks to everyone: (and not listed, seriously behind on this!)

_**kelsey112, ..., TwilightCrazyAssBitch, wantstobeacullen767, DamonLover1997, GleekS22, DiscoLemonadeDiva, StarReader2009, Stjarna8, lynn2008, BiteeMe, FrostedMiniWheatz, MusicRocker, kkitten88, TopazEyes137, alanna twilight lover, BellenaRose, Flaca514, love-the-salvatore-hotties, Nippci, Emmetts-Embers01, free-to-fly-2010, Tedie, Angel JJK, Elena0017, team-wolfpack-4eva, earthair, EvanescenceisAwesome, vikinglass25, JaZzWaRd, joe-damonfan, melissa2005, chris62287, Boostercc, RUBIKA666, beverlie4055, Azarelrose, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kYsYt, Warriorsqueen, knightshadow31, lauren mcnab, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Broken-Memory, chocolate1123, CocoMonkeyGirl, KrysWalt, nuksti, Sofiecanwrite, GaryMcv, bluefuzzykiwi, miaforever, SatinSilk Butterfly, roxy1389, Bookworm50210, LetsGetLostx, MsIloveVampires, EvilSpaceAlien, Vampir3.S3duction, mely1989, Beertjes, Azarelrose, The-Black-and-White-Cat11, xoGossipGirlxo, DaTruePrincess, Krissy Whitlock, kim67255, lemon-fizzay-pop, afroditacullen, Peacheschica, Seduce, Cherokeefox20, TuTs, Roann'deWilde, JoySalvatore, damvampsal21, battousai-clau, MidnightPixie26, Love Living for Today, theevilcookiemonster, Goddess of Books-11, SadieKaneNico39, Cullens Darlin, BlueEyesBurning, SofiaCullen22, wizziewoo123, Peacheschica, ElenaGilbert470, Lily Desdemona Potter, T1gerCat, bellayjasper, TwilightCharmedFaie, Sexxi Bexxie xx, SuperAg, -ChanXx, 12forever, .LOVE 3, THEcutevampirechick, .xxx, meow114, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, The Wind Whispers To Me, Acheron Blake, Eve-**_BriBella12_**, scouting4rach, PrincessNala18,OccamsTaser**_, _**twilighter169, , hEAvEN's Rejects, KrunchtizeMeKap'n, debzerechillin, DoodleBugNY, NightLark, Rpattzobsession, HotChick9076, HotChick9076, mlle-guillotine, MeliB1987, AliceCullenJasperHail, Daddys Little Demon, xXxFantasyAmorexXx, MissMaggieMAD, koolkat05, lady blood bath, Color me cruel, oxymoron8, twilighter169, Daddys little crazy bitch, XxCelina-MariexX, Iwras, DamonJasperEmmetPaul, patimi, Angellwriter, MamiMia, Diana-Wolfe-Naturea, xtubbyx, jab1993, OYA7200, **_**_Tatas Bouncealot, The Cheshire Bat, Sami-Santina, Cosmicwave, zoey zink, XxShadowDragonxX, Missy789, sisinka93, tastyasitgetstou_**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"A craven can be as brave as any man, when there is nothing to fear. And we all do our duty, when there is no cost to it. How easy it seems then, to walk the path of honor. Yet soon or late in every man's life comes a day when it is not easy, a day when he must choose. (Maester Aemon)"  
― George R.R. Martin, _A Game of Thrones_

* * *

The woman's face contorted into one of complete agony, a pain so deep it caused a silent screaming. Her blue eyes watered as her body lifted off the floor, her back arched inhumanly. Everything was perfect, well almost anyways. Soon the woman began thrashing, her voice now unlocked, her screams passing through her chapped lips, and it was all music to her hears. Soon the screaming caused a whole new onslaught of ecstasy. Drunken with power and passion, she concentrated harder, and soon the woman had blood coming out of her mouth, no doubt due to biting her tongue.

And suddenly as the scent of her blood overpowered her senses, a wave of pure hunger began to fester deep within her. But she held back, she didn't want this moment to end just yet, actually she wanted it to last forever. Causing herself to deny her bloodlust only magnified her need to break the pathetic human. By the time she was finished, the worthless woman would be begging to let her die. A cruel smile began to unfold on her lips. She was a merciful creature, and oh she could already relish the taste of her on her tongue, the hot liquid pouring down her throat.

"Please, please," the woman moaned.

The little vampire just laughed at her weakness, mocking her with the sweet musical sound of her laughter. Humans, they were all the same, stupid, weak and rash. They were all disgusting, and were worth nothing but the blood running through their veins. It was utterly pathetic how strong they believed they were, how deluded they were. How Edward Cullen managed to fall in love with one was beyond disgusting, it was sickening; and to think that he engaged in minor sexual pleasures. She shuttered with the thought.

Sex was nothing more than a disgusting primal need, animalistic behavior at the core. All men were the same, controlled by their lust and sexual depravation, well most were, her brother wasn't. Maybe Carlisle wasn't either, he was more a father figure; and yet even she can remember the look he would get in his eyes, the way his pupils dilated with lust, and pure animalistic growl that emitted from his mouth when Raina would get him riled up. No one had looked at her in that way she was turned, it wasn't as if she was too much a child, no she was physically sixteen, but she was treated as such.

No the last time she was looked up sexually was before her turning, and the memories were fresh, as if it happened yesterday. She can still practically taste the lust rolling off the men as they tied her to the wooden stake. And suddenly the woman's face, who was now weeping from pain, began to morph into someone else, a different woman. Her blue eyes became green, her red hair turning blonde, and the woman lying before her wore the sickest grin on her lovely face.

Memories!

Fury unfolded in her veins, for that woman was mocking her pain, relishing as the fire burned her skin. Fury consumed her as memories began to crash their way down, shattering inside her, the pieces too much to ignore. Pandora's Box has been opened and she can't stop it.

She can't stop seeing the men grabbing her roughly, ripping her away from her screaming brother. She can't stop seeing the towns' people refusing to help, spitting on her face. She the spawn of Satan, her mother and father's disappointment, their curse and failure_._ She can't stop seeing the woman with green eyes looking upon her with utter disgust, the very same woman who was supposed to love her and unconditionally.

She could feel the cold metallic taste in her mouth, a fury so uncontrolled so great it threatened to destroy the very room.

"Pain" The words came so fluidly out of her mouth as she watched the woman before her writhe and scream in pain.

"Jane enough," Aro spoke almost bored.

But she couldn't stop, couldn't stop seeing the crowd jeering as the flames lick her skin, burning.

"_Witch!" _

"_Burn in hell you wicked vile creature!"_

"_Witch!" _

She couldn't stop hearing the woman's voice cackling at seeing the young girl being burnt alive. She, watching with a sick satisfaction watching her burn and not saving her but savoring the fact that her demon spawn was going right back where she came from, and that's exactly where we went ;to Hell.

Memories!

The screams, the taunts, and it was all too much. Suddenly there was a scream, so raw, so unearthly verging on inhumane ripped through the room. Opening her eyes, she saw the young woman lying on the floor, her body broken from sheer force of her power, her eyes filled with blood from vessels exploding, and blood pouring from her mouth and ears. The little vampire looked coldly upon the woman, her green eyes dead to the world, her smirk now turned into a scream that would sound no more.

But then reality crashed upon her, and panic flooded in.

This woman was not her filthy mother.

Looking at the faces around her, she realized it was her scream that was so raw, not the woman's and every vampire looked at her in complete shock. Now everyone knew, everyone knew she was a fraud, knew she could feel. Everyone knew she had a weakness, they all looked upon her with utter disgust for her loss of control, and for once the man in the center did not comfort her; his face was one of complete anger. The Volturi prided themselves on being above human emotion, to have feelings were considered weakness, and were not tolerated. He would have her punished for this. Have her emotional trauma tortured out of her just like he did when she was first turned.

So she did the only feasible thing she could think of, she ran.

"Jane!" a voice called out to her.

But she didn't stop, she couldn't stop. She kept running, running as fast as she could until she was safe, until she was with Carlisle.

…

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert sat down in shock. They all had left, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, his sister, all went to Bulgaria and left him alone. The only person who stayed was Bonnie and even she didn't talk a whole lot. There was guilt in her eyes, knowing that no amount of talking and explaining could ever excuse what they did to him. Suddenly anger began to replace the shock. He had been lied to one too many times. First there was Vicky and his memory had been wiped clean. Now this?

"Look Jeremy," Bonnie started.

"Don't," he hissed out, not caring how she jerked back obviously hurt by his actions.

She just sat there a little while longer, not speaking. Finally she got up.

"You have every right to be angry, I don't agree with what they did, but after kathe- I mean Svetlana came to light, everything changed. Elena just didn't want you hurt," she finished.

Anger ignited tenfold at her statement, it was if he was some breakable doll, unable to handle himself and he was sick of it! He was so fucking tired of it all.

"She can't keep making decisions for me Bonnie, I'm seventeen, not a fucking five year old," he growled out.

Bonnie just closed her eyes and looked at him with pity which caused him to become even angrier.

"Just get out Bonnie, I can't deal with this right now" he stated.

And for once she didn't object, she just turned and left. Memories of how he thought he loved her were gone now. Somehow he just didn't see her the same way anymore, he just didn't see anything the same anymore. Maybe he was just depressed, or worn out. He didn't know, and at the moment he didn't particularly care. Reaching into his jean pocket, he pulled out a cigarette and stalked out the back door. It was already dark, but not that late.

Sitting down on the porch step, he lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply. He wasn't much of a smoker, only when stressed out. Well he normally did pills when stressed out, but he went down that road once and decided he liked his life a hell of a lot better sober. Well that might be changing now actually. He snickered at the thought as he inhaled and exhaled the smoke.

Slowly he could feel himself relaxing slightly. He leaned back and looked at the night sky. He missed Anna, more than he could imagine. She was it for him, and yet it seemed like life saw it fit to take everyone he loved away. Parents dead, girlfriend staked, and now his sister running off to Bulgaria where he may not ever see her again.

Suddenly he heard a noise, whipping his head around, he saw a young girl. Probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, her blonde hair lightly blew in the wind. As he peered closer he noticed her face had a very aristocratic nose, a pointed chin and flawless skin. But something about her was off, something not right; she was too pretty, almost to the point she wasn't human.

"Who are you," he finally spoke, his voice much more confident than he actually was.

She just quirked an eyebrow as if stating silently he was so full of bullshit.

"I'm looking for Elena Gilbert," she spoke.

Her voice was so smooth, almost luscious and with a hint of seductiveness to it. Jeremy found it hard to concentrate on anything she said. He looked at her again and noticed that even though she was quite tiny, he clothes seemed to excentuate the curves she had, which was pretty decent considering her size. When his eyes finally made it back to her face, her noticed her expression was no longer amused but almost disgusted.

"Well, that doesn't exactly answer my question now does it?" He sneered in attempt to deflect his current embarrassment of being caught ogling her.

Suddenly she wasn't leaning against the door anymore; she was straddling him as he laid flat on his back. How the fuck she got over there so quickly sent his mind reeling. The notion she wasn't human was becoming more believable. Her beautiful face was now contorted into a snarl, but the thing most noticeable was her eyes. They were a deep burgundy, the color of blood and then he knew she wasn't human.

But he wasn't panicking, actually he intrigued. Something about her made his head reel. She was utterly magnificent. Suddenly her face changed from anger to shock and then to fear. She flew off him almost as quickly as she was on him leaving him completely breathless. Stumbling to a standing position, he watched her with caution.

He had a pretty good idea of what she was, but she was different than the others. Her body was cold to the touch.

"You're a vampire," he stated quietly.

Suddenly she looked shocked again. But soon she was in front of him again. He watched in complete awe as she slowly brought a hand up to his face and softly caressed his skin. And in that moment something happened. He wasn't sure what, but he felt everything inside him pull towards her, as if she was keeping him grounded.

He nearly sighed contentedly as she continued to touch him. She was so close, so close that he could feel her cool breath on his face.

"Impossible," she whispered.

And her voice nearly undid him, and a wave of pure lust seemed to take over; but there was something else there too. Something stronger and deeper that he had never felt before. When he opened his eyes, he saw hers burning with something, something unidentiful. Her lips then were on his neck, and he moaned at the contact. But pleasure soon turned to pain as he felt the sharp teeth plunging into him. He struggled to get free, but her other hand held his head in place.

And then she was off him and above him, something hard beneath him. Her eyes turned into a pained expression, and then flames erupted inside of him, burning him to the core. She then brushed her lips against his and whispered in his mouth.

"It will soon be over," she whispered.

* * *

…

Jane laid on the bed, with the boy's head in her lap, his writhing body nearly made her icy heart break. His whimpers of protests went heard as she tried to soothe him. And for once pain was not an enjoyable experience for her. Three days he would be like this, three days of hell. But she could already see the differences in his body, subtle but definitely there.

She came to the house to find Elena to find Carlisle. She wasn't planning on staying, she belonged to the Volturi, but she needed someone to help her momentarily. Of course when she found him instead put a severe problem to her plans. Everything was so fucking complicated now, all because she saw him. She knew the minute she smelled his blood of what he was, what he was to her.

He was her mate.

And he was the brother to her enemy.

But she made her choice. She changed him and now she had to deal with the consequences. There was no way in hell he would help her destroy his sister. By turning him she chose her side.

She chose Klaus.

And very soon she would be fighting to destroy the very coven that had been her home for over six centuries. A storm was coming, a war on the brink of the new horizon.

And she would take her place beside Markus.

* * *

Review! Also, I've thought about doing a prequel to this story. A fic about the three children of Markus, it won't involve Edward/Bella. So let me know if anyone's interested!


End file.
